A traves del olvido
by Anne Rose Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco han perdido la memoria de cuando ambos se amaban por un fuerte hechizo convocado por ellos mismos. Despues de 5 años se encontraran mientras trabajan como espias,teniendo el trabajo de matarse el uno al otro. REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR!
1. Fin

Y termino.

Los estudiantes se agolpaban en las puertas del tren, subiendo sus pesados baúles riendo, jugando, cantando canciones sin sentido….

Unas bocanadas de humo adornaban el ambiente agitado y apesumbrado que reinaba en ese andén.

Abrazos y besos furtivos dirigidos a compañeros, amigos, amores de colegio, historias que habían comenzado y terminado en ese famoso castillo

Reinaba una gran felicidad, habían terminado su último año y ahora era tiempo de abrirse al mundo y explorar nuevos caminos, nuevos proyectos, todo era nuevo, todo había cambiado…

Aunque había dos seres que huían de esa falsa felicidad y sentían como una parte de ellos era arrancada, se desangraban, se morían…

Ya no habría otro día, ya no habría otro martes u otro lunes, ya no habría un "en la clase de herbologia", ya no habría miradas furtivas, ya no habría brazos rozándose disimuladamente, ya no habrían sonrisas, ya no habrían promesas para no cumplir, ni fiestas para verse, ya no habría odio, ya no habría amor…

Ya no más.

Y allí estaba el con su porte distinguido y su expresión indiferente mirándola por ultima vez quereriendose grabar en la memoria cada centímetro de su ser, cada movimiento, cada mechón de cabello enrulado cayendo por una fina espalda, cada sonrisa, cada expresión que había sido observada por el en todos estos años….

Y así entre la felicidad de las mismas personas que les impedían estar juntos, dos almas morían….

Hermione cerró sus ojos, para evitar ver aunque fuera solo por unos instantes aquel tren que la llevaría de regreso a un mundo al cual no quería pertenecer.

Toda su vida perfectamente organizada y aquellos felices momentos transcurridos en ese paraíso que era Hogwarts para ella se derrumbaban para enterrarse en el fondo del abismo.

No eran solo amistades y compañeros que se deshacían ante sus ojos, algo mas, si había algo que iba a quedar impregnado y atrapado en esos muros, una historia sin final, de amor, de oscuridad, de sentimientos escondidos, de peligro, de prohibición…

Con una media sonrisa continuo su partida hacia al tren, no sin dedicar una ultima mirada a aquellos ojos grises que tanto la acechaban.

Esa fue la ultima vez que el mundo vio a Hermione Granger, la ingenua, la inocente, la sabelotodo, la niña de cabellos rebeldes ondeados como el océano y ojos sinceros plagados de sentimientos que se negaba a reconocer.


	2. Instantes

Y el tiempo pasó como lo hacen las olas en el mar.

Aquellos jóvenes estudiantes dieron paso a hombres y mujeres ocupados.

Una gran distancia se cernía entre los integrantes del trío de oro.

Ron Weasley había forjado de la nada una gran compañía con la ayuda de su esposa Luna Lovegood. Harry acepto su amor por Ginny y finalmente pudieron estar juntos, y con respecto a Hermione ella los abandono en gran parte dado que su trabajo y sus investigaciones ocupaban todo el tiempo de la muchacha.

Eran tiempos prósperos y felices, el señor oscuro no amenazaba con sombrear los bordes del paraíso en el que se había transformado el mundo mágico, todo progresaba, todo era "perfecto".

Pero había un gran hueco en esa perfección, la constante ausencia de su amiga Hermione.

En la cima de una colina, una gran casa hacia su acto de presencia. Paredes de ladrillo, techo de teja rojo, y grandes ventanales con vista a un hermoso jardín plagado de azucenas, eran la simple fachada de la mansión de los potter, lugar a donde se dirigían tres extraños personajes enfundados en capas azuladas de terciopelo.

-¡Chicos! Pense que no iban a venir…pasen…pasen…-dijo una atareada ginny- hermanito me parece que Luna no te esta atendiendo bien, mira la carita que tenes-señalo debajo de los ojos del pelirrojo en donde había dos grandes ojeras muestra del cansancio que experimentaba

-¡no molestes gin! Últimamente hemos tenido una gran demanda de productos y tuve que quedarme varias noches en la fábrica…además el pequeño Ryan esta cortando sus primeros dientitos…y…

-¡ay! ¡Me olvidaba de mi sobrino preferido! ¿Donde esta?

-aca estamos-dijo una mujer de agraciada figura y cabello rubio y delicado- Nos habíamos olvidamos la mantita de Ryan y el no puede estar sin ella.

-¡Luna! ¡Que alegría de verte! Siempre tan hermosa…vengan pasen…harry esta preparando la cena…

-Que raro que no estés cocinando vos gin…

-mi mujercita no cocina- exclamo harry plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa

-Bien dicho harry! Pero en mi presencia favor de alejarte de mi hermanita menor por favor

-Amor no seas infantil, no te parece que harry y ginny ya están bastante grandecitos como para que…

bueno si si tenes razón Looney pero igual…

-esta bien nos comportamos….

-vengan pasen al comedor que ya esta todo servido…

El comedor era magnifico, unas grandes cortinas rojas cubrían uno de los ventanales y una hermosa araña de cristales y piedras adornaba el cielo raso, la mesa de madera trabajada exhibía una gran muestra de platillos exquisitos.

. Es maravilloso-dijo ron admirando la comida-parece un banquete de hogwarts

-Esa era la idea, aunque falta alguien para que sea como en hogwarts-exclamo ginny mientras un halo de tristeza impregnaba sus ojos-falta hermione

Un ambiente de tristeza y desilusión envolvió la habitación

-se que cuando todo paso yo era muy chica-continuo ginny, ante las miradas de los comensales que habían dejado de hacer tintinear sus cubiertos- ustedes recién habían terminado hogwarts, y a mi todavía me quedaba un tiempo, pero que fue lo que paso, que fue lo que le paso a hermione, a nuestra hermione.

-me parece que tiene que saber la verdad, yo le prometí que cuando ella estuviera lista lo sabría…

-pero harry…-exclamo ron levantándose de su silla con gran estruendo

-basta ronald weasley! ¡Quieras o no nadie deja mi casa sin contarme!

-calmate Ginebvra - interrumpió Luna con su dulce y suave voz-quieres saber la verdad te la contaremos, pero tu hermano y harry solo han tratado de protegerte todo este tiempo, nadie quiso hacerte daño, hicimos lo que consideramos mejor…

-¿consideraron mejor? Me mantuvieron en la incertidumbre y en el silencio por años…

-como ya te dije fue lo que pensamos seria mejor para ti en ese momento, ahora te enteraras de la verdad, pero no escuchándola de nuestras bocas sino viéndola- tras decir esto unas extrañas bocanada de humo blanco enlazaron la figura de la pelirroja, la cual se vio envuelta en un torbellino, hasta que callo estrepitosamente.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, un gran manto de suciedad y polvo cubrían el suelo y los objetos que allí había, a excepción de una cama que permanecía inmaculada, no acorde al lugar oscuro y húmedo en el que se hallaba.

En el otro extremo del cuarto, ginny vio como una figura se alejaba, y se aterro al observar que una muchacha de cabellos ondeados y túnica aterciopelada se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella con la varita en el alto.

-¡Hermione calmate! Somos nosotros, tus amigos, ron y harry, ¿nos recuerdas?

-¡Chicos! ¿Que hacen aca? Esta terminantemente prohibido salir de los muros del castillo a los terrenos de hogwarts podrían sacarles un montón de puntos y….

-Herms calmate, además ¿que haces aca?

-quería distraerme, pensar, no podía concentrarme con exactitud en la sala común y dentro de poco vienen los éxtasis y es el ultimo año y…

-no es necesario que mientas-exclamo ron con una mirada de odio

-¿que? Yo…no estoy mintiendo…es la verdad- el terror se había apoderado de hermione y sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas

-¡deja de mentirnos hermione! Sabemos que vienes aca todas las noches para prepararte para enlistarte en ese circo, en esa porquería de lugar que no hace mas que destruir vidas…

Hermione suspiro y una enorme sensación de alivio la sobrecogió.

-Si ron es así, pienso ir a ese… ¿Cómo es?..Ah si…Circo enlista personas…

-¿POR QUE? MALDITA SEA HERMIONE ¿Por qué?- exclamo ron con un dejo de desolación y abandono en su voz, el odiaba a hermione por hacerles eso, por enlistarse en esa academia de agentes del mundo mágico que lo único que hacían era lanzar hechizos y someterse a peligros inimaginables, la odiaba.

-¿POR QUE? ¿QUERES SABER POR QUE? CLARO AHORA LES IMPORTO, ¿NO? YA ES TARDE PARA JUEGOS, YA NO ME QUEDA NADA MI UNICA SOLUCION FUE ANOTARME EN ESE LUGAR, ESTOY CANSADA….cansada que todo lo que amo se me sea quitado- solo ginny pareció oír esas palabras ni su hermano ni su futuro esposo lograron percatarse de las mismas.

-¡no hagas esto! Te vas a destruir…es peor que ser auror…esta gente ni siquiera trabaja para el ministerio…son organizaciones privadas…pasas largos periodos en el exterior...años sin ver amigos sin ver a tu familia…yo se lo que es eso hermione

-harry ya me parecía que estabas muy callado, nada de lo que digan va hacer que cambie de opinión…esta decidido.

-en ese caso siempre estaremos ahí, para lo que necesites conta siempre con nosotros

-gracias ron- dijo la muchacha mientras corría a abrazarlos- ¡sabia que entenderían!

-no entendemos- exclamo harry- pero te queremos y antes que nada sos nuestra amiga.

Después de estas ultimas palabras, los jóvenes abandonaron la habitación dejando a una sorprendida hermione.

En la oscuridad una sombra se movió.

-Creo que fue demasiado para ella- dijo Harry con su esposa en brazos, recostándola suavemente en la cama- los conjuros para ingresar en recuerdos son bastante agotadores

-Si lo se pero era la única manera en que supiera que fue lo que paso esa noche…-dijo ron acariciando el cabello de su hermana- Fue el ultimo día en que hablamos con ella, a la mañana siguiente tomo el tren y solo encontramos una carta, últimamente solo la hemos visto unas pocas veces nada mas…me resisto a pensar que ella nos abandono de esa manera….

-Si fue un golpe para todos, aunque nunca entendí en realidad porque ella tomo esa decisión, era tan brillante, podría haber sido medí maga, o auror o editora en el profeta…

No lo se ella estuvo muy cambiada en su ultimo año en hogwarts, siempre evadía nuestras preguntas, recuerdo que había días en los que estaba radiante y feliz, nada le importaba con solo ver el cielo azul ya se conformaba, y otros en los que una tristeza profunda la embargaba…este ultimo era su estado habitual en sus ultimos días de hogwarts…

-si lo recuerdo perfectamente aunque nunca supimos que otros motivos podrían haberla impulsado a tomar esa decisión…-exclamo harry dejando la habitación junto con ron.

Ginny había escuchado a la perfección la conversación, y ella sabia que la respuesta se encontraba en aquella extraña sombra que había visto.


	3. Dos almas mueren

Flash Back

Hermione llevo su baúl hasta un compartimiento que se hallaba en uno de los ultimos vagones del tren, sabia que sus amigos no iban a estar allí y que la carta que les había dejado haría que no se atrevieran a seguirla ni buscarla, en esos instantes en los cuales su ser se despedía para iniciarse en un vida incomprendida.

Mientras daba un paseo por los corredores del tren, se topo sin darse cuenta con una persona no muy querida por ella, un ex –slythering.

-vaya vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?- exclamó audazmente Zabinni acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha y tomando su rostro con una mano mientras con la otra la apuntaba con la varita- la sangre sucia de granger, debo decir que ese atuendo es bastante provocador…

-y yo debo decir que sos bastante repugnante…suéltame

-¿o sino que? No están tus amiguitos para socorrerte…

a diferencia tuya yo no necesito de mis "amiguitos"

-¿estas segura?- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven y acercaba su boca a la de la joven

-no la toques

-¿Qué?- manifestó Zabinni sorprendido y asustado al ver que el que había dicho esas palabras no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-soltala y no la toques, yo me voy a encargar de ella- y tras decir esto tomo a hermione fuertemente por el brazo.

-Malfoy me lastimas… ¡déjame!- dijo la joven mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de su atacante.

-¡no es justo! Siempre quieres toda la diversión para ti….

-ya te dije Blaisse que Granger es mía, así que yo solamente puedo acercarme a ella, además….sangre sucias hay miles…buscate otra

-esta bien Draco como digas…ya se que sos demasiado posesivo pero igual…adiós granger- la miro de arriba abajo lujuriosamente y se alejo.

-En cuanto a ti, me las vas a pagar Granger – la sostuvo mas fuertemente y la llevo a uno de los compartimientos mas alejados y sin vidriar del tren, luego cerro la puerta y puso algunos encantamientos en ella.

Draco la acerco a su cuerpo y le dio un efusivo beso.

Voy a matar a sabinni- esbozo Draco sobre los labios de la joven.

Hermione rió.

Eres demasiado posesivo amor, yo tengo que soportar como Pansy te ande por ahí tocando todo el día así que… ¿por que yo no puedo estar con Blaisse? - exclamo mordazmente separándose de ese cuerpo que la volvía loca.

Sos mía, solo yo puedo tocarte- y dicho esto envolvió a hermione con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello, el adoraba el perfume de la joven, ese que siempre usaba pero que solo desde hacia poco tiempo había podido admirar tan cercanamente.

Adoraba refrescarse en su aroma, sentir la tersura y la suavidad de su piel.

Describir un mapa en su cuerpo, y grabársela en la memoria.

Con cada caricia su bienestar se incrementaba, solo era felicidad estar con ella y se recriminaba el no haberlo aceptado antes.

Hermione deslizaba sus manos por la espalda blanquecina del rubio, por su pecho, por sus fuertes brazos, amaba recorrer ese cuerpo, tenerlo cerca, era como una droga, su droga, altamente mortal pero a la vez tan exquisita y excitante. Una mezcla de placer físico y mental, pero a la vez no solo disfrutaba de las caricias y movimientos de un simple cuerpo sino que era la persona en si de la que disfrutaba. Era una extraña combinación, absurda, sin sentido, perfecta.

Y Draco sentía lo mismo. El podría haberlo hecho mil veces, pero solo con hermione hacia el amor, y esto a la vez lo aniquilaba, pues sus intentos habían sido en vano al no encontrar alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que ella le hacia sentir.

Con ella todo era nuevo, todo era excitante hasta la forma en la que escribía en su pergamino o la manera en la que se sentaba sugestivamente para provocarlo, todo era con cuidado, tenia miedo de lastimarla y de que sufriera, todo era peligroso, todo era temor, su todo era ella.

Y la odiaba por eso al igual que ella lo hacia con el. Pero había algo, algo más que impedía que se matasen y que se odiaran completamente.

Y entre gemidos, besos, suspiros y movimientos, Draco la hizo suya nuevamente.

Hermione emitió un fuerte gemido sin poder contenerse, y sonrió feliz cuando Draco se retiraba de encima de su cuerpo y la abrazaba.

Quería permanecer así por siempre, con el… juntos… juntos…. sin importarles nada ni nadie.

De ese encuentro solo quedaban la ropa desdibujada en el suelo y las marcas de sus cuerpos. Draco poseía las marcas de las uñas de hermione en sus omoplatos, y ella todavía permanecía completamente sonrojada. Al joven le encantaba eso, que se sonrojara con una palabra con un movimiento de el con una caricia…su inocencia que era tanta y a la vez tan poca, en otras ocasiones.

La muchacha se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a cambiarse, luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amado completamente desnudo y totalmente sonrojada deposito la ropa del mismo encima de el.

-Vistete

-jaja – se rió el ex -sly mientras se iba vistiendo.

-¿de que te reís?

-primero porque me tratas tan fríamente después de haber hecho el amor- hermione enrojeció aun mas- y segundo por eso, lo hemos hecho muchas veces y siempre te pones colorada por nada.

-así no van las cosas Sr.Malfoy, ¿Quién se cree usted para decirme a mi si puedo o no ponerme colorada? Además ¿Qué me dice de usted en ese caso? – dicho esto la joven se sentó encima del muchacho con una pierna en cada extremo enfrentada a el y comenzó a mirarlo provocadoramente- ¿Quién es el sonrojado ahora?- dicho esto lo beso.

El slytherin sonrojado y sorprendido por la audacia de la muchacha se entrego al beso completamente sabiendo que serian los ultimos instantes en los que pordria estar así con ella.

-Draco…tenemos que hablar- dijo hermione no muy convencida de lo que acaba de enunciar.

El rubio se alejo de la muchacha y se sentó en una de las butacas mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Hermione suspiro y prosiguió, sabía que lo que le tenía que decir no iba a ser bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-Me das uno.

-No.

-¿Por qué? No podes decirme que no cuando vos lo haces

-Yo soy así, vos no

La muchacha lo miro indignada, odiaba que le contestara de esa manera pero a la vez le encantaba. Todo con el era una continua paradoja.

-Draco…

-Lo se, lo se. - Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Sabía lo que la joven quería decirle, pero no quería escucharla. Desde que habían entrado en el colegio había sido ella su todo, Con sus insultos, con su indiferencia, ambos trataban de negar lo que sentían. Ninguno de los dos pudo hallar el consuelo en otras bocas, y tenían miedo de estar juntos, de quererse, de necesitarse tanto, de que se fueran imprescindibles como lo eran en estos instantes, por eso habían inventado nombres, amores sin fundamente, causas para separarse y evitar lo que era inevitable, estar juntos. Pero ahora aunque la tuviera en sus brazos, aunque sintiera su calor, aunque sus ojos solo brillaran para el, y ella le perteneciese, aun en esos términos, sabia que todo tenia un final, y esos instantes eran precisamente el de ellos.

Lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha

-No llores, por favor no.- y la estrecho mas fuertemente.

-Draco…yo…no quiero esto…yo…te…amo- el la miro extasiado, ella raras veces le decía que lo amaba, hermione había dejado de creer en el amor, al igual que el, hasta el momento en el que se encontraron, ambos sabían que se amaban pero ese sentimiento se encontraba tan hundido en sus corazones de hielo que les era difícil expresarlo.

-yo también te amo hermione…pero ambos acordamos que es lo mejor- una lagrima escapo de unos ojos grises como el acero, pronto fue absorbida por una mano que pretendía eliminarla.

-Lo se, lo se.

Ambos rieron.

-me imitas a la perfección cariño-dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa plagada de tristeza, acercándose a esos labios que parecían implorarle que los besara.

Y así entre besos y te amos, estas dos almas murieron. El hechizo que habían empleado era complicado, ambos se olvidarían del otro, habían acordado que era lo mejor, nadie aceptaría su relación, y aunque lo que sentían era algo parecido al amor todo en esta vida era efímero, y querían que su historia fuese eterna aunque fuese en el interior de sus corazones, y que nunca la oscuridad se cerniera entre ellos.

Sin embargo, este encantamiento poseía una gran contradicción, solo funcionaria si esas personas estaban totalmente convencidas de querer olvidar, sino su funcionamiento seria simplemente parcial.

Resulta extraño creer que dos jóvenes tan inteligentes como ellos, ignoraran este simple inconveniente.

End Flash Back

¡Hola!

¡Muchas Gracias a las que dejaron review realmente los aprecio! Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, en realidad la escribi pensada con otros personajes, pero los adecue a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, prometo que luego serán mucho mas extensos.


	4. El final del principio

Amanecía. El reloj indicaba que eran las 6 de una mañana nublada de otoño. Una joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados descansaba placidamente cubierta por unas suaves sabanas blancas.

El panorama que la rodeaba era bastante alentador. Una habitación con un gran ventanal que daba a una de las calles principales de lo que parecía ser el callejón Diagon, un escritorio de caoba en donde reposaban unos cuantos pergaminos y varios tinteros desarreglados.

La cama era adoselada, muy parecida a la que ella había tenido en el único lugar en donde había sido feliz. Hogwarts.

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que había terminado su educación mágica allí y ahora su vida era muy distinta a la de entonces.

Trabajaba en el departamento de misterios en el ministerio de la magia. Su trabajo era bastante confidencial dado que todas las misiones que realizaba eran secretas. Ni siquiera sus más cercanos confidentes sabían acerca de ello.

Se encargaba de realizar funciones de espía y eliminar a las posibles amenazas.

Es muy raro creer que esa niñita sabelotodo y ansiosa de responder preguntas se hubiera transformado en una altiva y bella mujer de gran inteligencia y audacia que se dedicaba a infiltrarse en diferentes grupos y matar.

Hermione Granger abrió sus ojos color miel, y de a poco se incorporo en la cama. Tomo una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, una falda negra y una camisa blanca, además de una exquisita túnica de terciopelo, conformaban su atuendo.

Estaba por aparecerse en el ministerio, cuando de repente sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía en la que ella estaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Que triste que había sido todo. El trío de oro se había distanciado bastante o mejor dicho era ella la que se había separado.

Desde que el expreso de Hogwarts llego a destino, Hermione nunca fue la misma, aunque ella ya no lo era desde hacia bastante tiempo. Había abandonado sus posibles carreras como auror, medimaga o incluso profesora de Hogwarts al ser convocada por Xerox un extraño funcionario del ministerio. Este le dijo que la veía con las actitudes necesarias para que ingresara a su grupo, y después de un breve entrenamiento en Suiza, la muchacha comenzó con su dualidad, trabajadora del departamento de misterios y agente especial de la Orden de Terciopelo.

Harry y Ron eran los únicos que sabían de su secreto sin embargo desde aquel día en hogwarts nunca mas habían vuelto a hablar del tema, ella así lo prefería, dado que desde un primer momento no quería que sus amigos se enterasen de lo que iba a formar parte, y al hacerlo no le quedo otra opción que aceptarlo. Ignoraba si Ginny y Luna lo sabían aunque deseaba que no, no creía que ambas pudiesen perdonar a una asesina.

Cuantos recuerdos la envolvían en ese momento, las comidas en el gran comedor, las salidas a hogsmeade, el aroma de la cerveza de mantequilla, el casamiento de Harry, las comidas en lo de sus amigos a las cuales no asistía, un par de ojos grises…

Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza le impidió moverse, parecía que cientos de agujas se instalaran en su cerebro, apenas podía respirar sin embargo seguía pensando en ese par de hermosos ojos grises, eran tan extraños ella no recordaba nunca haber visto unos iguales, aunque varias emociones se despertaron en ella al observarlos…

El dolor fue poco a poco disminuyendo y sin cuestionarse más nada y echándole la culpa de su malestar y sus alucinaciones de ojos grises al estrés provocado por su trabajo abandono la habitación.

El ruido de papeles, murmullos y memorandun voladores llenaban el Ministerio. La joven saludo a sus habituales "compañeros" y se dirigió al tercer salón de la izquierda que se hallaba escondido en una de las puertas de la sala de misterios.

El lugar era bastante frío y metálico. Una infinidad de puertas adornaban las paredes de ese extraño recinto.

-Buenos días Señorita Granger es un placer verla nuevamente- la saludo un joven de porte elegante, enfundado en una túnica azulada del mismo color de sus ojos, de cabellos castaños y sonrisa exquisita.

Lo mismo digo Sr. Dickinson –y dicho esto le propino un fuerte abrazo- ¡no sabes lo preocupada que estaba Oliver!

-Ambos sabemos que soy el mejor no había razones para preocuparse linda- dicho esto hermione lo soltó.

-Siempre igual, además todos sabemos que la mejor aquí soy yo.-contesto la castaña con un efusivo tono de superioridad.

-Concuerdo con ella, querido-una muchacha de cabellos negros y excelente figura vestía una sencilla capa color carmesí.

-Janine, preciosa no digas cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte- la morocha lo miro fijamente- no crees que estas cometiendo un error…

-Un error fue haber salido contigo-agarro a hermione del brazo- vamos nena no tenemos nada mas que conversar con ciertas personas…

-cuidado con tus palabras la próxima vez Oliver, ya sabes lo temperamental que es Nini…

-Lo se lo se no me lo recuerdes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo no se como pude haber salido con semejante imbecil-exclamo la ex de Oliver mientras buscaba datos junto con hermione en una especie de computadora muggle, la cual describía numerosos hologramas a lo largo de la amplia habitación

-Nini…-esbozo cansinamente la castaña

-Nini nada….es un idiota petulante con complejo de superioridad…

-Lo amas…

-que me hace la vida imposible…

-Lo amas

-y me refriega sus nuevas conquistas y después aparece en mi casa como si nada y…- la muchacha seguía escupiendo insultos sin atender a la platica de su amiga.

Veo que el próximo caso será bastante arriesgado. Tengo que infiltrarme en una especie de organización pupila o algo así, aquí dice que hay otros espías que no serán reconocidos a que orden pertenecen pero que allí están, así que básicamente es una dualidad entre la orden de terciopelo y la empresa Dragonfly. Parece que se han aliado para esta misión, es bastante extraño, aunque interesante.

Debemos eliminar a… ¿la empresa dragonfly?- sus facciones eran presas de la incertidumbre, como podían trabajar con la gente a la que a su vez debían eliminar, simplemente no entendía esta decisión de su jefe y tampoco iría a cuestionársela sin embargo…- lo amas…

-Granger basta ya quieres no haces mas que repetirme eso

-No también te decía en que consistía mi próxima misión pero solo has escuchado la parte que se asemeja a tu realidad…

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Nada nada.

-¡Basta! No lo soporto…esta bien esta bien… ¡lo amo! ¿Feliz? y saca ya esa cara de corderito inocente porque no va con tu trabajo

-Jaja ¿como q no?..En fin…como te decía a parte de que amas a Oliver Dickinson III- Janine rodó los ojos-es que esta misión es bastante extraña…

-Si querida ya lo se lo leí antes que tú, pero igual no entiendo al jefe y nunca lo entenderé pero el trabajo parece bastante "emocionante"…

-Janine los integrantes de la orden de Dragonfly…

-que son todos hombres…

-son enemigos…

-lo prohibido es lo mejor…

-¡Nini compórtate!

-Esta bien mujer no te pongas así además sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ese maldito bastardo y….mira aquí aparece la lista de los que ingresaran a ese lugar…mmm…rubio de ojos grises…excelente parece ser el mejor prospecto de la lista..¿Herms? ¿Que te pasa? Estas demasiado pálida…

-no es que…no nada… a ver déjame ver bien…

-¡Aja! Yo sabia que eras como yo amiga… ¿por que esa cara?- exclamo la morena esbozando una picara sonrisa.

-Malfoy

-¿Qué?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-¡No me digas que conoces a semejante bombón! ¡Que envidia amiga!

-Desafortunadamente lo conozco

-¿Cómo? ¿Que? Contame la historia…

-El es un maldito infeliz con complejo de superioridad elitista sangre pura…

-Para tanto si parece un ángel…

-¿Un ángel? Ja ja ja- rió sarcásticamente la castaña- iba conmigo a Hogwarts el iba a slytherin y yo a griffindor…

-¿eran amigos…novios?

-Nosotros éramos…

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar la frase porque….

Hola!!!! Bueno aquí va otro cap que lo corte un poquitito antes para dejarlos con la intriga jaja (que mala que soy:P) e impulsarlos a que me dejen reviews XD.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta el proximo Cap

Anne


	5. Recuerdos y encuentros con el pasado

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar la frase porque… _un extraño mareo la invadió y varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente como en un torbellino._

_En todas ellas había dos estudiantes, ella no lo comprendía. En algunas se apuntaban con sus varitas, luchaban, y se peleaban, pero en otras se encontraban abrazados y se besaban con gran desenfreno._

_Hermione gritaba y gritaba pero parecía que nadie podía escucharla era como si estuviera viendo recuerdos de su vida pero no veía claramente quien era ese joven de cabellos rubios que la abrazaba a ella en su época de Hogwarts._

_No entendía como podía ver eso cuando ella no recordaba haberlo vivido. De repente se hallaba en un tren._

_Era el expreso de Hogwarts podía reconocerlo perfectamente, corría y corría por los pasillos atravesando a los alumnos. Buscaba a la muchacha que era igual a ella, la encontró en uno de los últimos compartimientos con ese mismo joven, ella estaba llorando y el la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído, una lagrima se deslizaba fríamente por la mejilla del chico._

_Iban a realizar un hechizo parecía magia antigua justo cuando iban a decirlo un gran vacío oscuro la invadió y escucho voces._

_-Te amo…te necesito…no me dejes – era su voz parecía desgarrada de dolor pero ella creía que nunca se había enamorado._

_-Hermione…Hermione- era la voz de un hombre._

_-¡Basta! Por favor basta déjenme… ¿que esta pasando?- se escuchaban pasos a lo lejos y diviso una capa ondeando en el viento y el resplandor de unos ojos grises- ¿Quién eres?_

_-En todo caso¿quien eres tu?_

_-Tu voz me suena familiar¿te conozco?_

_-No creo haber hablado nunca contigo, sin embargo sigues sin contestar mi pregunta- una mueca sarcástica se dibujo en la cara del joven, era de piel blanquecina parecía tallada en marfil sin embargo la oscuridad del lugar no la dejaba ver mas…- contéstame_

_-Yo pregunte primero- dijo la joven desafiante._

_-Me intriga que sigas con esa altivez aun en momentos como este…_

_-Y a mí que seas tan arrogante como para no contestar una simple pregunta…_

_-Infantil_

_-Maldito_

_-¿que me has hecho¿Que hago aca?_

_-Lo mismo digo_

_-Esto no es mi culpa_

_-Ni la mía… ¿que haces? No te me acerques…_

_-¿que pasa¿Tenes miedo?...Hermione…mi Hermione…- el muchacho se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decir parecía que estaba bajo un Imperius no quería moverse ni decirle aquellas palabras pero lo hacia, era como si alguien lo estuviera manipulando- con que ese es tu nombre…_

_-¿como lo sabes?...Draco…parece que ha pasado una eternidad- una lagrima cruzo el rostro de la castaña ella se llevo la mano y siguió el curso de esta, ella no recordaba a ese hombre y sin embargo mencionaba su nombre con tanta dulzura y afecto, simplemente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.- bonito nombre…_

_-Lo mismo digo…no entiendo que pasa… yo no…- Draco corrió hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo, era un abrazo tan calido tan deseado parecía que fueran dos enamorados separados por el tiempo…- te he extrañado tanto…pequeña…parece que no somos tan inteligentes después de todo…_

_-¡Déjame!...no digas eso cariño en todo caso fue tu culpa yo te dije de otras opciones…_

_-Siempre tan terca…- el joven la acerco mas a el y la tomo de la barbilla mirando sus ojos miel profundamente- digamos que fue culpa de los dos… creo que después de todo no queríamos olvidarlo todo… y con todo me refiero a todo…_

_-¡Draco! Basta…no cambias mas…-lo miro de manera juguetona- ¡no se que esta pasando!...parece que estuviéramos bajo un hechizo o algo…_

_-si lo se, parece que alguna vez estuvimos juntos no lo se no lo entiendo….-dijo el joven preocupado- te amo Hermione no me dejes caer en la oscuridad esta vez…_

_-Ni a mi-el joven la estrecho más y ambos se fundieron en un calido beso, tanta ternura, tanta pasión y desesperación, querían robar parte de la esencia del otro para nunca dejarse en ese ínfimo contacto- Te amo Draco, no me dejes por favor…_

_-No lo haré…no lo haré… ¡ey! Me besaste que te crees que haces… sin embargo…_

_-¡Ni que lo digas! Fuiste tú…_

_-No parecía que no quisieras ese beso eh- exclamó picaramente Draco – ni que yo no te agradara recuerdo bastante bien como mencionabas mi nombre e implorabas que no te dejara…_

_-No era yo esa idiota…estaba bajo un hechizo o algo- la castaña dijo titubeando mientras lo besaba había sentido algo por aquel misterioso joven no podía definirlo exactamente pero era como si alguna vez el hubiera sido muy importante para ella y por la cara del chico el también había sentido algo similar…_

_-para mi que si "Hermione"…_

_-Bueno en todo caso somos dos…_

_-¡Ey! Yo estaba bajo un hechizo vos no….pero bueno me pasa por ser irresistible- dijo esbozando una sonrisa muy sexy._

_-Si Draco sos irresistible quiero estar con vos y hacértelo todo…_

_-No me gusta tu sarcasmo querida…_

_-No me importa_

_-Llego el momento de recordar Hermione- exclamo atrayendo a la chica junto a el nuevamente-pero que esta…_

_-Al fin Draco al fin- una mano se deslizo por el contorno del rostro del joven- ¿que? No entiendo- bajo esta caricia el sonrió y la beso- saigo no kisu wa…_

_por ahora Hermione por ahora…._

La muchacha despertó. Se hallaba en una de las camillas del laboratorio contiguo a su oficina. Diversos aparatos ladeaban su cuerpo y describían en extrañas pantallas e imágenes lo que sucedía en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Rápidamente desconecto todos los aparatos y se coloco sus zapatos, los cuales estaban a un costado de la sala.

No entendía que hacia allí, y luego como en un flash la invadieron los extraños acontecimientos que había vivido hacia pocos instantes, recordó sus ojos grises, recordó su voz, recordó lo que hablaron y se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado en donde vivía o si la conocía o algo mas aparte de la trivialidad de saber su nombre, recordó el beso, los besos….e inconscientemente se llevo una mano a sus labios…sabia que no eran ellos en realidad los participes de tal acto sino que parecía como si estuvieran poseídos o algo pero sin embargo era extraño dado que ella había sentido algo en ese momento y era imposible dado que no conocía al joven ese.

No había explicación lógica para lo que habían vivido, ella sabia de un hechizo de magia antigua que podía llegar a tener efectos secundarios como aquel pero era prácticamente imposible realizarlo para eso se necesitaba un gran poder y requerimientos bastantes complicados, tenían que saber magia negra y blanca y a la vez ….no eso no podía ser además ella ….

-Hermione ¡que suerte que te has despertado! Han pasado mas de dos horas había comenzado a preocuparme, igual según los análisis no tienes nada creo que quizás es porque has descansado poco en estos últimos días…por lo que veo estas mejor ya te levantaste y desconectaste todo…

-Si Nini no te preocupes estoy bien pero fue tan extraño…- miro a su amiga confundida, no sabia si contarle lo que había vivido o no- pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias…, creo que mejor sigo con el trabajo…

-No no no usted se me va a casa acabas de desmayarte y…

-Estoy bien enserio además una hora mas de trabajo no me hará nada- esbozo una gran sonrisa- y después ya tendré varios días para descansar antes de la misión¿no te parece?

-Siempre igual. ¡Oh! Esta bien pero deja ya tus caras vives haciendo conmigo lo que queres con ellas…

-Lo se por eso las hago…

-Escuche eso Herms…

-Lo se también…

-Bien…continuemos…los pasajes ya están listos, mandaron a hacer las credenciales y los diversos uniformes y armas que van con los mismos, por lo que veo no se si las varitas podrán utilizarse demasiado así que haremos uso de otras armas menos frecuentes pero igual de letales-un brillo sanguinario pinto los ojos de Janine- se nos otorgaran habitaciones en el campus por lo que veo no serán compartidas…que lastima-Hermione rodó los ojos- pero si estarán bastante próximas…en fin…esta es la lista de compañeros con la foto individual de cada uno te hice una copia realmente no se sabe quien pertenece a cada bando aunque algunos puede que los reconozcas de haberlos vistos en la agencia igual no te fíes de ellos..

-Pásame la lista…

-Desde luego, el primero es Draco Malfoy tu "querido" compañero de escuela parece ser que trabajaran juntos…

No entendía como no había podido recordar ni bien despertó.

El joven de piel de marfil, cabellos platinados y ojos de acero, con el que había estado en esa extraña situación y al que había besado era nada mas ni nada menos que…

Draco Malfoy.

**_----------- -------------- ----------------- --------------------- ------------------ --------------- -----_ **

Para la continuación se requiere un pago en reviews!! jaja

**Hola! Me habia olvidado del disclaimer en los otros capitulos! XD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecientes a los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

**Aquí esta la continuación del anterior capitulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero tener más próximamente…jeje**

**Gerulita Evans: me alegra que te guste como va la historia y Oliver. Te prometo que tendrá una participación (aunque pequeña) en el futuro. Y la misión ya esta por comenzar.**

**AnnaGranger69: Que bueno que la trama te resulte interesante. Y muchas gracias por tus consejos, por lo que pudiste comprobar me han servido y mucho.**

**Oromalfoy: siempre haciendo predicciones de lo que va a pasar. Me gustan muchos tus reviews! Gracias!**

**Jaz: me encanto tu frase "su amor no puede morir" y la verdad que es asi. Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Unkatahe: jaja no me odies mucho…que aca y esta la continuación del cap. No te prometo un final feliz ni uno triste para que llores. Tendras que leerlo por vos misma.**

**Y no no tardare mucho en actualizar porque la historia ya esta lista a excepcion de los ultimos capitulos.**

**Damari: que bueno que te parecio interesante! Aquí tienes la continuación. Y si soy mala como mi Draco jaja**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo un poema**

**Sentía el calor de una mano**

**Que envolvía a la mía**

**Calidez exquisita**

**Fragancia masculina**

**Que simplemente me envolvía**

**Como siempre tu ilusa presencia**

**Rompe mi fantasía**

**Porque ya no hay suavidad ni calor suficiente**

**Para un alma helada**

**Que sufre en la agonía**

**Tu calor es indescriptible**

**Ingenua de mí al buscarlo en otros cuerpos**

**En otras almas**

**Porque el frío de mi pecho**

**No se puede derretir**

**Solamente con un par de palabras sin sentido**

**Y unos abrazos que carecen de tu perfume**

**Ausentes de esa esencia infinita**

**Tan deseada tan maldita**

**Verónica Blithe**


	6. Ginny y la Sombra

Era de noche. Hermione se encontraba en su habitación decidiendo su vestuario. Finalmente se decidió por un hermoso vestido color crema strapples un poco por arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos de fino tacón haciendo juego y una túnica carmesí con un broche de plata en forma de dragón que había encontrado entre medio de sus pertenencias.

Se maquillo suavemente y se adentro en el frío otoñal del callejón Diagon. Visito Honeydukes y compro algunos dulces, esa iba a ser una velada importante.

Cuando salía de la tienda tropezó con una alta figura. Por su capa podía deducir que era un hombre. Tenía un porte elegante y parecía atractivo aunque la capucha de su capa no le permitía ver su cara, el tampoco podía ver la de ella.

-Disculpe- dijo apenado el joven y rápidamente se agacho en el suelo al lado de la castaña para recoger los dulces- veo que le encantan los dulces señorita.

-No no son todos para mi, ire a visitar a unos amigos- en un momento las manos del joven rozaron las de ella y un destello plateado se diviso en la negrura de la espesa tela que cubría la cabeza de el, se incorporo rápidamente- bueno muchas gracias creo que ya debo irme…

-Si yo también, adiós…espero verla nuevamente- Hermione deslizo una mano hacia el broche de la capa del joven, era idéntico al de ella pero poseía destellos negros. El joven la miro sorprendido.

-Yo...oh…lo siento…adiós- completamente sonrojada por haberse tomado ese atrevimiento con un completo desconocido se alejo rápidamente de allí.

No podía creerlo. Primero ese extraño "sueño" con Draco Malfoy en el cual no podía dejar de pensar y ahora este encuentro con un desconocido que poseía el mismo broche que ella. Seria muy ingenua al pensar que ese objeto insignificante podría tener alguna importancia, pero la tenia. Solo había dos broches como ese dado que eran mágicos y estos elegían a su dueño. Casi siempre provenían de familias con un linaje mágico puro…y si…

-Hermione Granger no puedo creer que alguien como tu este pensando en esas estupideces- murmuro.

Había llegado a la Mansión de los Potter. Dentro de unos pocos días comenzaría su misión y quería verlos antes de partir nuevamente.

Hacia mucho que no conversaba con sus amigos.

Un mar de azucenas le dio la bienvenida. A Ginny siempre le habían gustado esas extrañas flores decían que eran como un sueño dado que con el clima que reinaba allí era imposible plantarlas. Y después de todas las tragedias que habían vivido, Ginny las conservaba igual de hermosas siendo los vestigios de aquella época en donde se creía en la esperanza y en los sueños, o al menos en la época en la que ella Hermione Granger creía en ellos.

-Harry amor ¿esta todo listo?- preguntaba una atractiva pelirroja enfundada en un fino vestido del color de su cabello- será la primera vez que Hermione viene desde que remodelamos la casa y quiero que este todo perfecto….

-Si Gin cariño no te preocupes...solo falta que ella llegue...- dijo Harry desde la cocina – y… ¿que pensas hacer con respecto a...?

-Cuando sea el momento indicado hablare con ella...

-Ryan y Ron paren ya de jugar...sabes bien que no puedes hacer magia hasta que ingreses a Hogwarts- dijo una hermosa y esbelta mujer de túnica turquesa.

-Pero mamá…-replico un niño pequeño desde el suelo.

-Pero nada…Ron no crees que podrías ayudarme…

-Ryan basta haz caso a tu madre…

-Pero los tíos George y Fred me dejan jugar con sus varitas cuando me cuidan…

-Te dije que era mala idea que ellos los cuidaran hermano…- unas suaves campanadas resonaron por toda la casa- ¡Es ella ya llego!

Hermione fue recibida por abrazos y cumplidos por parte de todos sus seres queridos. Cuanto los extrañaba…si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente….Allí estaban ellos, felices, todos con el amor de su vida, Ron hasta había tenido un niño, con trabajos respetables y casas hermosas, ella vivía para sus misiones arriesgando su vida continuamente se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a tener una vida como la de ellos, tranquila y pacifica. Realmente no lo sabia, pero tampoco le preocupaba no estaba tan disconforme con su vida solo que…solo que a veces se sentía un poco sola.

-Chicos chicos me están asfixiando… ¡que alegría verlos después de tanto tiempo! No saben como los he extrañado…pero Gin Luna que hermosos vestidos…

-Tu no te quedas atrás amiga…pasemos al comedor la comida ya esta servida.

-Harry…Ron…-los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron instantáneamente-yo…oh…oh cuanto lo siento-los abrazo.

-No lo sientas Herms…las cosas pasan por alguna razón- Harry y Ron se miraron cómplices, no entendían a su amiga pero sin embargo aceptaban aquella situación.

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismos que la comida ya esta lista y tengo hambre…

-¡Ron! No cambias más eh…

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, entre risas que habían resurgido después de tanto llanto. Hablaron del colegio, de las bromas, de los profesores, de los alumnos, de que había sido de la vida de cada uno.

-Pansy Parkinson se caso con Blaisse Zabinni- exclamo Gin- parece ser que se canso de perseguir a Draco Malfoy.

"…_hermione….mi hermione…"aun recordaba las palabras del rubio con exactitud, seguía pensando en lo que habían hablado en sus ojos en sus besos._

-¡Herms¿Estas ahí?

-Ehm si si estaba pensando…asi que Malfoy no termino con Pansy al final…

-No no es rarisimo igual el nunca la quiso…

"…_te amo Hermione…"_

-Bue ¿desde cuando Malfoy es normal?

-Es verdad en los últimos tiempos estaba muy raro en la escuela…Ya casi ni nos insultaba…y por lo que se no se termino uniendo a los mortifagos…igual con la muerte de sus padres…

"…_no me dejes caer en la oscuridad…"_

_-_Bueno chicos chicos…dejemos de hablar de el… ¿Hermi quieres otra porción de tarta de arandano?

-No gracias Gin…creo que ya debo irme…es muy tarde y ustedes deben de estar muy cansados…

-No desde luego que no además hay una tormenta allí afuera es peligroso que salgas e incluso que te aparezcas quédate aca esta noche hace mucho tiempo que no estas aquí con nosotros…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros…

-Bueno esta bien muchas gracias…

Después de un poco más de café, en la habitación solo quedaban Ginny y Hermione sentadas en un sillón que había enfrente de un gran ventanal. Llovía a cantaros y numerosos relámpagos atravesaban el cielo.

-Herms…lo se- dijo la colorina de forma tajante.

-¿Que sabes?

-Lo de tu doble vida….lo de esa agencia en la que trabajas…

-pero yo…no…

-no mientas…vi el recuerdo de cuando te encontrabas en la habitación de la casa de los gritos y hablabas con los chicos…

-Gin…por favor…entendeme…

-A diferencia de ellos te entiendo…y respeto lo que hagas con tu vida…aunque sinceramente me dolió demasiado que no me hayas dicho la verdad…CREI QUE ERA TU AMIGA

-lo sos -pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la morena- pero fue todo tan complicado…tan…

-ME OCULTASTE ESTO TANTOS AÑOS…VIVI ENGAÑADA…EN SECRETO TE ODIABA…NUNCA VENIAS A MI CASA…NO ME LLAMASTE…TE SEPARASTES DE TUS AMIGOS…APENAS SI ESTUVISTE PARA MI BODA…

-¡Basta no me grites! Yo se lo que hice y lo que no…y también sufrí…pero no había otra opción…

-Si la había podrías haber sido auror o medimaga como yo o no lo se…pero ahora no es momento de hablar del pasado…ya te dije lo que tanto deseaba…quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te quiero y te queremos Hermione…recordalo siempre...-la abrazo.

-Lo se Gin, gracias…enserio…

-Aunque hay algo mas que queria preguntarte…

-Si decime…

-En tu recuerdo en la casa de los gritos, después de que Harry y Ron se fueron una sombra se movió en la oscuridad…

-¿Una sombra?

-Si…es extraño…

-No lo recuerdo

Un torbellino de imágenes la atravesó.

_Había dos jóvenes saliendo por una puerta trampa. Eran Harry y Ron. Y en el medio de la habitación estaba ella._

_En la oscuridad una sombra se movió, era un muchacho envuelto en una amplia capa negra se acerco a ella y la abrazo._

_-Todo va a estar bien princesa…_

_-No lo se…simplemente no lo se…_

_-Al fin una vez que no sabes algo…_

_-Oh…cállate…_

_-Te amo lo sabes- el joven la beso_

_-Lo se yo también te amo- dicho esto abandono la habitación, un par de lagrimas rodaron por su rostro._

-¡Hermione¿te sucede algo?

-No estoy bien… no te preocupes…solo…estaba recordando…

-Estas demasiado pálida…por que mejor no te vas a acostar…hablaremos de esa sombra otro día…además si no la recuerdas…

-Si creo que…es lo mejor….

Hermione se coloco un fino camisón de seda que habia conjurado y se asomo al balcón de su habitación. Todavía llovía.

Le habia agradado la cena con sus amigos pero no hacia mas que pensar en las extrañas palabras que Malfoy le habia dicho mientras sus amigos conversaban de el y luego ese recuerdo tan extraño…aquella sombra…aquella voz…

-maldito Malfoy…

Y así con esos pensamientos aun presentes en su cabeza se acostó a dormir.

"…_Draco…no me dejes…te necesito"_

"_no lo haré Hermione…no lo haré…estoy contigo…estamos juntos"_

"_juntos"_

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes de H.Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por los reviews!**

ah la letra asi _media torcida_ XD es de cuando tienen esa especie de visiones en las que ven recuerdos del pasado. Y cuando aparecen asi entre lineas cuando hermione conversa con sus amigos es porque recuerda las palabras que escucho o que le "dijo" el chico.

**oromalfoy:** me alegra que te guste la historia. De Draco no he puesto nada dado que encaro mas la historia desde el lado de Hermione, igual mas adelante lo que sucede o piensa el joven se vera.

**AnnaGranger69:** Gracias por tus reviews! Es verdad hay que perfeccionarse día a día…el encuentro definitivo se dará muy pronto…

**Damari:** si es medio complicado de entender todo…espero que en los proximos capitulos lo comprendas mejor…igual aquí al final dejo una aclaracion.

**Jaz:** me hiciste un lio con tu explicación…y no te entendi mucho pero igual aca te explico algo a ver si es eso…cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme de vuelta!

Hermione y Draco estuvieron enamorados en Hogwarts, pero antes de abandonar el colegio hicieron un fuerte hechizo, en el que olvidaban que se habían amado.

Sin embargo tenian todos los recuerdos "malos". Hermione tenia el recuerdo del Malfoy despiadado y elitista, y Draco el de la sabelotodo insufrible.

Por eso la muchacha lo recuerda con odio.

Pero en ciertas situaciones, la mente de ,en este caso ,Hermione se activa y ve una especie de visiones…en algunas oportunidades solo es una espectadora que ve a dos jóvenes (ella y draco en hogwarts) y en este caso ella conversa con un joven y hablan, y luego comienzan a decir cosas como que se amaban y eso, en realidad no eran los Draco y Hermione del futuro, sino los recuerdos que yacian atrapados en ellos que ahora estaban despertando, por eso utilizaban a los jovenes del "futuro" para hablar a traves de ellos.

Espero que esto te haya aclarado un poco las cosas….a vos Jaz y a todos…cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme y en dejarme reviews por supuesto! Jeje

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Poquitito poquitito para la mision….

Que esten bien!


	7. Juntos

-Hermione vamos que se hace tarde…- exclamo una muy atareada Janine desde la entrada del ministerio.

-Voy…ya estoy lista…estaba guardando los últimos…ehm "instrumentos". ¿Ya esta todo el equipaje listo?

-Si ahora vamos que el auto nos espera.

Abordaron uno de los autos de la empresa y comenzaron la travesía hacia el aeropuerto de Londres.

-Bien Herms, tomaras el vuelo AF 1827 con destino a Paris. Ni bien lleguemos al aeropuerto te dejare sola, el equipaje ya se encontrara reportado así que no tienes que hacer trámites al igual que las tasas, ya están pagas. Recuerda que estas en transporte muggle así que ten cuidado al pasar las "armas"

-Janine soy hija de muggles no tienes porque aclarármelo.

-Lo se lo siento solo por precaución. Bien como te decía tienes que buscar a tu "grupo"

-¿Mi grupo?

-Si o acaso creías que ibas a viajar sola, vas a ir con la empresa Dragonfly y los de la Orden de terciopelo que ahora no sabemos la procedencia de cada uno aunque haya ligeras sospechas...

-Esta bien lo entendí.

- En fin por lo que veo viajaras con tu "querido" Malfoy, mucha suerte con el amiga…

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

-Odio cuando adoptas esa frialdad, semejante espécimen perfecto y vos como si nada….

-No me lo recuerdes Janine…

-De acuerdo como digas. El nuevo nombre de la empresa es Calixto.Inc

-Interesante.

-Bueno Hermione Granger su misión oficialmente ha comenzado.

Hermione vestía un elegante vestido negro largo hasta el suelo con aberturas en ambos costados de sus piernas. Su cabello se encontraba semi recogido y hermosos bucles caian por su espalda. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmín resaltando en la palidez de su rostro.

Un fino tapado la cubría del frío de un invierno bastante próximo. Llevaba una pequeña maleta de viaje.

El aeropuerto se encontraba atestado de gente. Era de mañana bastante temprano. Rápidamente diviso a un grupo bastante cercano a donde debía abordar su avion y se dirigió hacia allí.

Todos estaban vestidos exquisitamente, actuaban con naturalidad, sin embargo ella podía divisar las pequeñas armas escondidas que portaban aquellas inofensivas personas.

Era un grupo numeroso calculaba que unas 50 personas o mas pertenecían a Calixto.Inc

Le extraño no ver a Draco Malfoy.

"ja…Seguramente llegue tarde para darse aires de importancia….idiota…"-se dijo a si misma.

Comenzaron a abordar el avión. Por suerte iban en clase Bussiness así que los asientos eran bastante espaciados y el viaje iba a ser cómodo.

Al lado de su asiento con forma de cama no se hallaba su compañero. Así que rápidamente acomodo su maleta cerca de ella y se recostó.

Últimamente no había podido dormir bien dado que no paraba de pensar y reflexionar acerca de todos los extraños acontecimientos que la rondaban y las pocas veces que podía dormir se levantaba murmurando cosas sin sentido y empapada en un sudor frío.

Podría aprovechar las horas del viaje para descansar debidamente, no habría problemas de recibir algún ataque dado que habían muchos testigos y agentes tan profesionales como lo eran los de aquellas empresas no iban a arriesgarse.

Se encontraba tan cómoda que no observo la postura en la que se encontraba ni vio a la persona que se acercaba a la butaca de al lado.

-Señorita…si me disculpa-dijo un joven de cabellos platinados, vestía un pantalón y una fina camisa negra, observo a la muchacha lascivamente. Aquella joven le resultaba bastante atractiva, con ese vestido negro sencillo pero que a la vez dejaba al descubierto gran parte de las piernas de ella que se encontraban flexionadas, poseía un bello rostro también, pero esa no era- Granger, Hermione Granger.

-Si… ¡¿Malfoy?!- no podía creerlo tendría que compartir todo el viaje con el causante de todas sus pesadillas

-El mismo nena ¿esperabas a alguien más?

-Desde luego que si.

-Pero que sorpresas da la vida quien se iba imaginar a la sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger trabajando en un lugar como esos… ¿que paso la comadreja y cara rajada te dejaron sola?…-Draco esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica esas que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-No te interesa…la sorprendida soy yo, no pensé que tu intelecto fuera el suficiente como para entrar a un lugar así…

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre…

-Al igual que tu…

-No igual no…estoy mucho más irresistible que antes…- el joven se sentó en su asiento correspondiente y poso sus ojos en la castaña, había cambiado bastante desde Hogwarts, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse con sus comentarios y miradas.

-Creído vanidoso…

-Vamos Granger sabes que no puedes resistirte…-rápidamente se levanto de su asiento, una mano se aferro a la cabeza de la castaña y la otra recorrió las piernas de la muchacha hasta sacar una pequeña daga escondida en una liga negra- procura que tus armas no se vean y no creo que hayas puesto mucha resistencia a…- la muchacha se levanto y se coloco encima del muchacho, deslizo su mano por debajo de la camisa del chico recorriendo su suave piel hasta extraer un pequeño objeto metálico.

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy- y diciendo esto se retiro velozmente.

-No recordaba que fueras tan atrevida en tus años en Hogwarts.

-No hables de lo que no conoces Malfoy.

-Creo que nosotros nos conocemos más de lo que pensamos, Hermione.

La muchacha lo miro sorprendida, acaso el sabia de los sueños, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, quizás no era una imaginación suya sino que el joven verdaderamente estuvo allí…

-Me parece que tienes razón en eso, Draco.

-No te tomes tanta confianza cariño…

-Tú comenzaste el juego…

-Tú lo seguiste…y por lo que veo te gusto bastante…

-Creo que fuiste tu el que disfruto…

-No tanto como tu Granger…

-¿Qué paso con el "Hermione"?

-¿Te gusta que te diga así?

-Creo que si vamos a trabajar juntos necesitamos afianzar mas nuestro vinculo…

-Tentadora tu idea "Hermione"…

-Yo…no…-estaba totalmente roja- no me refería a eso maldito mal pensado pervertido…

-Vamos Granger ambos sabemos a que te referías…

-Eres eres…

-Sexy…Irresistible…Inteligente…Perfecto…

-Insoportable

-¿Te estas autodefiniendo?

-Muy gracioso Malfoy.

-Me olvidaba de eso también.

-¡Ah! Me voy a dormir…-diciendo esto se termino de acostar en el asiento y se tapo con una de las mantas del avion dándole la espalda a Draco.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente…hasta en tus sueños estoy…-le dijo una voz haciéndole cosquillas al oído. Un perfume masculino la invadió y el tacto de una suave mano apartando su cabello.

Hermione trato de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió. El joven que estaba a sus espaldas la retenía fuertemente y con una pequeña daga que amenazaba con hincar en su cuello le hablaba. Los asientos estaban bastante próximos, seguro los había movido con magia, dado que ahora ambos estaban uno al lado del otro tapados por las mantas del avion.

Agradecía que estuvieran separados por cortinados de los otros pasajeros, la situación en la que se hallaban podría ser mal vista por ellos.

-No creas que eres tan importante…podrías soltarme…

-¿Miedo Granger?...te lo advertí antes deberías cuidar mejor tus armas…

-Vos también Draco-con sus finos dedos empuñaba un extraño objeto metálico cortante que dirigía a la muñeca del joven- un corte y fuiste cariño.

-Vaya si eres astuta…pero recuerda que no eres la única empuñando un arma…

-Matame

-Por ahora no, te dejare vivir…sin embargo encuentro interesante que me hables de esa manera cuando la realidad es otra…

-¿Otra?

-Efectivamente. Acaso no lo recuerdas…

-Los sueños son solo sueños…

-No lo creas. En algunos lugares remotos hay gente que se vale de sueños para trazar sus mapas a través de territorios inciertos y nunca se equivocan.

-Lo nuestro es una fantasía entonces.

-No sabía que tuvieras "fantasías" conmigo Hermione…

-Discúlpame, pero la que esta sujetando el cuerpo de una persona y susurrándole cosas al oído no soy yo así que déjame decirte que…

-¿prefieres esta posición entonces?- el joven rodó a la chica colocándola encima de el, seguían apuntándose.

-Prefiero alejarme de ti…-realmente la castaña deseaba eso, la proximidad de Malfoy perturbaba sus sentidos y no la dejaba pensar claramente.

-No digas cosas que no son ciertas- la soltó y se recostó a su lado enfundando la daga.

-No voy a dormir al lado tuyo…

-Sabes que es lo que deseas…

-Si Malfoy deseo dormir contigo…

-Ahorrate el sarcasmo…

-Un momento…

-¿Qué?

-No nada…mejor dicho…me voy a dormir…no te me acerques…

-La que no se me tiene que acercar eres tú.

Ambos se durmieron, pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo un par de sonrisas pintaron sus rostros.

Las horas restantes que quedaban transcurrieron sin mayores imprevistos ni inconvenientes por parte ambos jóvenes.

* * *

Al llegar a Paris, rápidamente tomaron su equipaje y se dirigieron con el resto del grupo a la Central Principal de la Empresa.

Era un edificio Imponente, de gran antigüedad, exteriormente parecía una casona.

La fachada blanca inmaculada poseía diversos ribetes y figuras en las esquinas y en las partes superiores de los ventanales, unas escaleras de mármol blanco daban entrada al lugar tras abrir unas enormes puertas de madera trabajada.

Interiormente era igual de majestuoso. Dentro del gran recibidor se podían observar amplios ventanales recubiertos con cortinados de brocato blanco con pequeños brillantes, y dos escalinatas de mármol que se dirigían hacia las habitaciones correspondientes.

El comedor poseía diversas mesitas pequeñas dispersas a lo largo del salón con dos o tres sillas cada una. Los ventanales de ese gran salón daban a un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de diversos colores que refulgían bañadas en el sol. Hermosos cuadros de paisajes adornaban las paredes de papel pintado dorado.

Parecía más un restaurante parisino que un simple comedor de "empresarios".

Las habitaciones se encontraban divididas por compañeros de trabajo. Ambas se encontraban contiguas y solo podían comunicarse por una puerta intermediaria que podía ser sellada sin problemas, si el agente así lo requería.

Hermione estaba extasiada. Nunca pensó que un lugar tan hermoso iba a ser donde estuviera durante todo ese tiempo. Verdaderamente la misión comenzaba a agradarle.

Ya les habían comunicado los horarios del comedor, les habían otorgado las credenciales y el número de las habitaciones. Así que felizmente se dirigió hacia ella, percatándose en el camino quien tomaba cada cuarto.

Su habitación y la de su futuro compañero, se encontraban en el ala oeste de la casona. Al final de un amplio pasillo.

La castaña abrió la puerta y contemplo su cuarto. Estaba finamente alfombrado en un color rosa pálido al igual que las paredes. Diversos cuadros de paisajes marítimos cubrían las paredes.

El baño de azulejos blancos, tenía una amplia tina cubierta de diversos productos de burbujas, geles de baño y espumas.

El mobiliriario era bastante fino, una cama adoselada, un placard y un escritorio, colocados cuidadosamente en la habitación.

Un hermoso balcón con vista a la torre Eiffel y a la ciudad de la Luz le dio la bienvenida a la muchacha.

Poso sus manos en el barandal y lo recorrió suavemente, parecía un sueño, aunque le hubiera gustado que su estadía en aquel lugar fuese en otras condiciones.

Una lechuza le dejo una carta en el suelo, la tomo y la leyó...

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a la imaginación de J.K.Rowling.

**Holas!**

**Muchas Gracias por los reviews espero mas en este capitulo dado que creo que es un poco más largo que los demás…**

****

**Jaz: me alegra que hayas entendido el capitulo anterior y que las cosas te hallan quedado mas claras aunque mi explicación no sirviera.****El fic se centrara más en la perspectiva de Hermione y me alegra que te guste eso ya que varios me han recomendado que haga la visión de Draco también. También tendrá mas romanticismo…eso te lo aseguro. Gracias!**

****

**Oromalfoy: Si la persona con la que se encontró fue Draco efectivamente. La visión de el no estará por ahora pero próximamente si para entender algunas situaciones.****Gracias por tu review!**

****

**Unkatahe: jaja es verdad seguro que ganaria ella…mas que nada si se encuentra enojada con mi adorable Draco XD El broche con forma de Dragon tiene cierta relevancia en la historia, puede que se relacione a esas medallitas muggles…la verdad que no lo habia pensado de esa forma pero tienes razon. ****Muchas Gracias por tu review!!**


	8. Comienza el Juego

**Una lechuza le dejo una carta en el suelo, la tomo y la leyó…**

_Querida Señorita Granger:_

_Me complace informarle que usted ha sido calificada como una de las mejores en su labor. Por lo que la hemos confinado a la misión Art-T4 en la cual junto con su compañero (un hombre de gran desempeño también), se encargaran de asistir a diversas fiestas en las cuales deben identificar y eliminar a los posibles contrabandistas de cuadros que han estado infiltrándose en Paris._

_Tendrá dos días libres a la semana, y el resto de la información se la envió adjunta a esta nota._

_Confío en usted._

_Mr.Boudelaire._

Hermione releyó la información y quemo la nota. Verdaderamente le halagaba que reconocieran su trabajo. Por lo que observaba no iba a ser muy complicado, aunque las cosas podrían tornarse bastante peligrosas.

La banda era conocida como Guante Blanco y era muy difícil capturarlos. Se dedicaban a asaltar museos y luego a vender las obras en lujosas fiestas que realizaban con ese fin además de otros más perversos.

Implicaban tanto gente mágica como muggle. Por lo que su compañero debía ser probablemente una sangre pura, no los elegían al azar precisamente.

Y seria fundamental la cooperación para realizar todo con exactitud.

La hora de la cena se acercaba por lo que decidió tomar un baño. Se arreglo el cabello y se maquillo. Se coloco un vestido negro largo hasta el suelo con dos pequeños tirantes, y escondió su varita en una liga en el. Un fino collar de perlas adornaba su cuello.

Le extrañaba el hecho de no conocer a su compañero todavía, pero no hacia muchas horas que habían llegado así que no le importaba realmente.

Se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en una mesa apartada, la cena era extravagante pero exquisita, estaba por retirarse cuando un mensaje le llego.

_¿No te olvidaste de alguien querida? No te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí._

Hermione alzo la vista. Y sus ojos chocaron con unos grises que la miraban burlonamente. Allí estaba el, con su porte distinguido vistiendo un traje oscuro como la noche con una camisa blanca que realmente contrastaba.

Arrugo el papel y le contesto.

_Me parece que el que no se olvida de alguien eres tu, querido._

La castaña conjuro una capa y salio corriendo al jardín. Necesitaba pensar. Realmente la cercanía de Malfoy la perturbaba.

-Maldito…-murmuro.

-¿Me llamabas Granger?- un joven apareció a sus espaldas y rodeo con una mano la cintura de la muchacha.

-Veo que asumiste por fin tu condición- la castaña con un giro agraciado empuño su varita ahora transformada en una espada.

-En eso te equivocas, corazón- el muchacho retrocedió portando la misma arma que la castaña.

-No me llames así.

-Te llamo como quiera Hermione, y ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para comenzar con juegos?

-Tu comenzaste, Draco- la castaña se abalanzo contra el rápidamente blandiendo su espada. Pequeños destellos plateados y el tintineo de dos espadas llenaban el jardín.

-Veo que eres buena Granger, aunque no tanto como yo- el joven corto el collar de perlas de la joven.

-Maldito…era mi collar favorito- la muchacha despedazo una parte del saco del joven.

-Este también era mi traje predilecto, además esas perlas no te sentaban, sangre sucia-el sabia que con esas palabras la haría enojar aun más.

-Y a ti ese traje- la muchacha esbozo un rápido ataque contra el, Malfoy era bastante ágil y poderoso, aunque por alguna extraña razón no estaban hiriéndose de gravedad, aunque muy bien podían hacerlo.

-Hermoso vestido, pero con algunos retoques quedara mejor- el muchacho corto la parte inferior, dejándolo un poco por arriba de la rodilla.- mucho mejor.

-Tu vestuario también necesita un arreglo- sigilosamente se acerco lo abrazo y corto parte de la espalda de su camisa.

-Atrevida.

-Idiota.

Hermione trepo al tejado de la casona. Malfoy la siguió.

-Parece que te gustan las alturas, gatita.

-Serpiente rastrera- se hallaban a pocos centímetros, solo los separaban el filo de dos espadas. El viento jugaba con los cabellos de ambos.

-Retráctate.

-Jamás

-Te lo advertí- el joven hizo un profundo tajo en la espalda de la joven, hiriendo nada más a los despojos de aquel elegante vestido.

-Malfoy, basta de jugar con mi vestido te lo advierto –corto la camisa del joven dejando al descubierto el perfecto torso pálido del muchacho.

-Si quieres verme no es necesario que rompas mi ropa.

-Creeme eso no esta en mis planes.

-Pronto lo estará.

-Presumido.

-Histérica.

-Insoportable- la joven lo derribo quedando encima del muchacho, sin embargo este trababa la espada de esta con la de el.

-¿Tienes frío Granger?- el joven deslizo su mano por la espalda descubierta de la castaña, ella inmediatamente abandono esa posición, y descendió al jardín. Malfoy la siguió.- Creo que ya hemos jugado mucho por hoy, toma cúbrete.- y le tendió su saco.

-No lo quiero- tembló nuevamente, estaban en pleno invierno, y su vestido, o lo que quedaba de el no la cubría demasiado.

-No importa- el muchacho se abalanzo y la cubrió atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- Debo admitir que eres buena Granger.

-Tu también Draco. Gracias.- el joven la miro sorprendido.

-¿Por la emocionante pelea, el arreglo de tu vestido o lo que queda del saco que destruiste…? Si que tienes cosas que agradecerme eh…

-Todas exceptuando el vestuario.

-Entonces gracias a ti también.

-Creo que lo mejor será aparecernos, no es muy recomendable pasar por el comedor en este estado…

-Ciertamente. Todo por tu culpa Hermione.

-¿Mi culpa? Vos empezaste a destrozar mi vestido…

No creo que pusieras mucha resistencia a eso Hermione…

-Adiós Draco - la castaña desapareció, y el rubio hizo lo mismo.

* * *

La muchacha apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió, sencillamente aquel encuentro había sido emocionante. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando diviso una sombra a su costado rápidamente desenfundo su espada.

-¿Todavía tienes ganas de seguir jugando?

-¡¿Malfoy?!- guardo su espada.

-El mismo. Creo que compartiremos algo más que esa simple pelea "compañera"

-No, esto no puede estar pasando…-la joven lo miro sorprendida

-Esta pasando.

-Buenas Noches "Draco"- abrió la puerta y entro a su habitación.

-El juego recién ha comenzado Hermione.

En el jardín unas perlas blancuzcas resplandecían bajo la luna empañadas por la oscuridad de un terciopelo, como luz y oscuridad, los únicos vestigios de aquel comienzo.

* * *

Hermione abrió pesadamente los ojos y se desperezo entre las sabanas. Se asomo al balcón, se veían los primeros rayos matutinos de aquel hermoso día invernal.

Su camisón de seda blanca ondeo con el viento. Suspiró. Por lo menos en la noche había podido dormir bien.

Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ligera ducha. La calidez del agua de la regadera la relajo, aquel iba a ser un día muy agitado. Tendría entrenamiento en las primeras horas en el jardín encantado.

Salio envuelta en una pequeña toalla, pensando en el vestuario de aquel día cuando…

-Buenos días "Hermione"- exclamó un elegante joven que se hallaba sentado en la silla perteneciente a un escritorio.

-¡Malfoy! Sal de aquí inmediatamente- la muchacha estaba totalmente colorada- ¿desde cuando estas ahí?

-Bueno Granger que bienvenida tan "amable"….desde que te levantaste cariño, me sorprendió que mi presencia pasara desapercibida…- Draco comenzó a caminar por la habitación examinando las pertenencias de la castaña.

-De todos modos es muy temprano…y ¿Cómo ingresaste a mi habitación?

-Por allí- señalo una pequeña puerta de caoba que se encontraba en uno de los muros un poco entreabierta-¿piensas cambiarte o vas a seguir así? Aunque déjame decirte que el panorama es bastante alentador…

-Si me pienso cambiar en cuanto te marches…

-Entonces no me voy- esbozo una picara sonrisa y se dirigió al closet- pensar que muchas mujeres morirían porque yo, Draco Malfoy vaya a visitarlas a su habitación, y tu como si nada...

-Si si "Draco" lo que digas… ¿Qué haces con mi ropa?- exclamó enojada la castaña.

-Ponte esto…el negro verdaderamente no es tu color…- le tendió un exquisito vestido turquesa a modo de kimono que poseía diversos apliques de brillantes- creo que es lo mas adecuado que tienes para el entrenamiento- la castaña rió- me agrada tu risa…ahora te dejare para que me hagas el favor de cambiarte, Granger.

-Pero…- el joven ya había cerrado la puerta y no la escuchaba.

Hermione sonrió y se puso el vestido que le había dado el joven. En su habitación todavía estaba impregnado el perfume mentolado de el.

* * *

Bajo el comedor y se dispuso a desayunar. Ahí estaba el conversando con unas agraciadas y finas señoritas.

-Idiota-pensó-¿Qué me esta pasando? No debería molestarme lo que haga o no Malfoy…Sin embargo…

Termino su desayuno y se dirigió al jardín. Recién estaban comenzando. Los disponían por pareja en una gran tarima, para que todos los agentes pudieran observar la técnica de ambos. Era un arma de doble filo por un lado demostraban su poderío, pero por otro sus técnicas y tácticas eran sabidas por la misma gente que debía asesinarlos.

Muy pronto seria su turno. Desenfundo su espada. Era magnifica. Poseía un bello mango que cambiaba de color dependiendo el vestuario que usaba, también tenia el broche con forma de dragón incrustado cuando no lo usaba en su capa. Con cada nueva victima su poder incrementaba, sin embargo era conocida como la espada de la luz por lo que no podía bañarse en sangre totalmente inocente.

-Hermione Granger- la llamo el hombre que controlaba los enfrentamientos- es su turno señorita.

La muchacha subió.

-¿Quién desea enfrentarse a la señorita Granger?- varios hombres alzaron la mano- bien Joan Johansen serás el primero.

Después de un par de tintineos el joven cayó al suelo, lo mismo paso con los siguientes.

Hermione se encontraba parada altivamente, ni siquiera se había desarreglado su cabello ni su ropa.

Después de haber derrotado a los siguientes nadie quería pelear con ella.

-Repito nuevamente ¿alguien desea pelear con la señorita Granger?

En la multitud, un joven de cabellos platinados alzo la mano y con una mueca se dirigió hacia donde estaba la castaña. La había estado observando desde que comenzó. Realmente lo tenia sorprendido, no podía creer que la sabelotodo sangre sucia se hubiera convertido en una gran hechicera y que dominara la esgrima de esa manera, sobretodo.

-Veo que decidiste vestir lo que yo elegí para ti- le susurro cuando paso a su lado.

-¿podemos comenzar ya Malfoy?

-Desde luego, cariño.

Los espectadores miraban sorprendidos a la pareja. Movimientos ágiles y veloces por parte de ambos, las espadas chocaban unas contra otras sin embargo no hacían daño a los portadores de estas, parecía que disfrutasen aquel combate.

-Esto me trae recuerdos- esbozo el joven señalando la rasgadura de su camisa y la del vestido de Hermione.

-Igual a mí.-sonrió.

Una vez mas describieron un nuevo ataque, muy diferente a los demás.

-Lo siento- exclamo la joven. Pequeñas gotitas carmesíes rodaban por el brazo del joven, manchando la camisa del mismo.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy creo que hemos terminado por hoy. Un pergamino les será enviado con las nuevas órdenes del día.

El publico se lamento. Había sido un gran espectáculo, sobretodo la forma en la que se trataban, era intrigante y misteriosa. Sin lugar a dudas algo extraño sucedía entre los agentes Granger y Malfoy.

Cuando Hermione volteo a ver al joven este había desaparecido, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, en el pasillo vio a Malfoy intentando abrir su puerta, estaba demasiado pálido.

-Malfoy… ¿te sientes bien?... ¡Malfoy!- el joven se desplomo en el suelo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, a excepción de los que yo invento.**

**Hola! Bueno aca les dejo un capitulo mas largo creo, por pedido de ustedes. Y además porque ahora no creo que pueda actualizar por unos días, aunque si me mandan reviews puedo llegar a considerarlo jeje.**

**Si alguno tiene alguna sugerencia o quiere que pase algo o no se, díganme y puedo agregarlo a la historia.**

**Jaz: aqui tienes un cap mas largo como me pediste. Y en el anterior no hubo recuerdos y en este me parece que tampoco… pero bueno agregue una dosis de romance en la realidad no solo en sus mentes….Espero que te guste! Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Oromalfoy: si es verdad, es bastante pedante Draco, pero creo que eso es lo que aveces mas atrae que sea asi malo jaja. La mision esta comenzando… Grax por tu review!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic…y a los que dejan review!**

**Hasta el proximo cap!!**

**Anne**


	9. Mentiras verdaderas

_**-Malfoy… ¿te sientes bien?... ¡Malfoy!- el joven se desplomo en el suelo.**_

Draco abrió los ojos, no sabia como había llegado a ese lugar. Estaba arropado por unas suaves sabanas bordo, se encontraba sin su camisa.

Miro su brazo y vio que estaba cuidadosamente vendado. Un perfume femenino lo inundo. Ese perfume era igual al de…

-Granger…

-¡Draco¡Que suerte que despertaste!

-¿Qué hago acá…en tu cuarto…en tu cama?

-Es que te desmayaste…después que te atacara cuando estabas por ir a tu habitación…y bueno yo pensé que bueno al haber sido mi culpa…

-¿Era necesario que me quitaras la camisa?-Hermione se sonrojo.

-¿Sabes que? Hubiera sido mejor que te dejara tirado en la puerta de tu cuarto y…

-Ya…Ya…No contestaste mi pregunta…en fin…me parece extraño que por un simple ataque tuyo me haya desmayado…- la miro con suficiencia.

-Ya tenía que hablar el "sr.superior a todos"

-Si Granger porque lo soy… ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Qué¿En donde?

-Tu brazo esta sangrando…- el joven lo tomo y deslizo sus dedos por el mismo suavemente.

-Me debes haber lastimado…pero no lo vi antes…

-Es el mismo lugar donde me cortaste…-la miro a los ojos.

-No estarás diciendo que…

-Desafortunadamente si….

-Estamos conectados.-dijeron al unísono.

-No no…tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto…no puede ser…-la muchacha perdió el equilibro, el joven la atajo.

-No te me caigas Granger. Escúchame- la recostó en la cama y se coloco al lado de ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Shh- llevo un dedo a los labios de la muchacha- debe haber algo que nos una y por eso lo que me hagas a mi te pasa a ti y viceversa.

-Luz…

-¿Qué?

-Idiota.

-Oí eso.

-Mi espada es la de la luz, la tuya debe ser la de la oscuridad.

-Es verdad, excelente deducción Granger, sin embargo no puede ser eso…tiene que haber algo mas… ¿Tiene algún hechizo o algo extraño tu espada?

-Mmm…creo que no…bueno si una especie de amuleto pero es un simple broche…

-¿un broche?- el joven empalideció.

-Si.

-¿Puedo verlo?- la castaña lo hizo aparecer mágicamente.

-Es es un dragón de plata….

-Si... ¿y?

-Es el de la luz…

-¿y? Draco me estas asustando… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo…tengo el mismo…pero es el de la oscuridad…

-No puede ser…

-No creo que seas tan ignorante como para no saber la procedencia de estos broches…

-No lo soy. Pertenecen a familias de linaje mágico puro usualmente, eligen a sus dueños, uno es el portador de la oscuridad y otro es la luz, sin embargo ambos se necesitan…también se dice que estos amuletos o broches tienen una especie de emblema y designio de…-Hermione se detuvo- no creo que sea eso Draco…

-Continúa…

-Pero…

-Continúa…

-Bien como decía tiene una especie de emblema o de designio que dice que…

_renacen de las cenizas_

_y atraviesan el olvido_

_dos dragones blancos_

_que en un mar de pena han vivido_

_la muerte hallaran a manos de ellos mismos_

-Interesante ¿no lo crees?

-Demasiado para mi gusto…pero bueno quizás estemos equivocados y nos herimos sin darnos cuenta…

-deja de negar la realidad Hermione.

-Yo no…-el muchacho coloco una mano en los labios de ella.

-En fin creo que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente y por lo que veo ya estas contradiciéndome así que estas mejor- Hermione rodó los ojos- ¿Cuáles son las actividades para hoy?

-Te leo la carta.

-Se leer cariño.

-No me importa, te la leeré de todos modos, no quiero que te "esfuerces" demasiado después de la gran "herida" que te deje…mejor dicho que me deje…

-Como digas- dicho esto se recostó en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo.

_Imágenes. Un nuevo recuerdo._

_Estaba el mismo joven rubio sentado en una butaca en lo que parecía ser un compartimiento de tren. Ella estaba contemplándolo, sus ojos estaban húmedos parecía que fuera a llorar._

_El chico estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo._

_-Me das uno-le dijo ella._

_-No._

_-¿Por qué? No podes decirme que no cuando vos lo haces_

_-Yo soy así, vos no_

Hermione abrió los ojos. Allí estaba el contemplándola, tenia la misma expresión que ella.

-Yo…-no sabia si mencionar el tema- te leeré la carta…-se acomodo al lado de el en la cama y prosiguió.

_Estimados Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger:_

_Nuevamente me dirijo a ustedes y los felicito por el entrenamiento de hoy. _

_Tendrán el resto de la tarde libre en recompensa, pueden visitar la ciudad y conseguir el atuendo para esta noche._

_Irán a la fiesta que realizara Matt Pregnoutt en su yate. Será una importante muestra artística. Se harán pasar por un joven matrimonio ingles muy adinerado y bastante interesado en el arte. Tienen que localizar a los principales de la banda y eliminarlos sin levantar sospecha._

_Nueva identidad._

_Hermione Granger Hermione Blithe_

_Draco Malfoy Draco Kelstein_

_El resto de la información esta adjunta a esta carta._

_Mr.Boudelaire_

-Genial lo que faltaba, ser pareja tuya- exclamo Hermione mientras quemaba la carta.

-Vamos Granger como si no lo quisieras, sabes cuantas quisieran estar en tu lugar…

-Miles- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno…creo que…-se desesperezo en la cama- podríamos hacerle caso al jefe y salir, todas las agentes están en su entrenamiento o trabajando así que…

-Idiota- dijo la muchacha mientras buscaba un vestido en su guardarropa.

-Me alegra que me quieras tanto Granger…bien te espero en 20 minutos…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que repetirte todo….en 20 minutos te quiero lista…vamos a…

-No voy a hacer lo que tu digas…

-¿Me dejas terminar?...vamos a ir a recorrer la ciudad y a comprar tu vestido de esta noche entre otras cosas…porque mi traje favorito esta arruinado por culpa de alguien…así que necesito otro…-levanto una ceja.

-Te lo merecías…encima no me vengas con eso en cara…mi collar era perfecto para esta noche y ahora no lo tengo así que…

-Bien bien te dejo Granger…Hasta luego…-dijo azotando la puerta para ir a su habitación, sin notar que un par de ojos castaños recorrieron su cuerpo.

* * *

Hermione se puso unos jeans, unas botas y un fino sweater. Se coloco una hermosa bufanda celeste hielo y una oscura campera. Se maquillo con un poco de rubor y un lápiz labial rosado oscuro y salio. 

Ir de compras y a recorrer Paris con Malfoy. ¿Acaso nunca podría dejar de verlo, pensar en el y en sus ojos, y en su cuerpo y…. ¡basta! Hay asuntos mas importantes como el recuerdo que había tenido y el hecho de que si hería a Malfoy se hería a si misma.

Lo que ella no sabia es que pronto esas palabras iban a tener un nuevo significado.

Salio a la calle. Allí se encontraba el esperándola en un lujoso auto.

-10 minutos tarde…nadie hace esperar a un Malfoy.

-Pues yo si- lo miro desafiante- no sabía que los "Malfoy" podían usar ropa muggle- dijo señalando los jeans oscuros y la campera de cuero negro del joven.

-No había otra opción cariño. Sube al auto.

-A mi no me des ordenes Malfoy.

Hermione subió al automóvil y ambos emprendieron su viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad, precisamente hacia donde estaba la Torre Eiffel.

El lugar era magnifico, había cientos de tiendas con hermosos escaparates y vidrieras con numerosos vestidos delicados y finos.

El rubio estaciono el auto y se dirigieron al centro de la plazoleta para admirar la magnificencia de aquella mitológica construcción.

-Es hermosa.

-Coincido con eso.-la miro por unos instantes- bien vamos hay mucho que ver todavía, tendrás el lujo de tenerme como guía personal.

-Que suerte la mía-comento sarcásticamente- ¿a donde vamos primero?

-Podemos ir a las tiendas de por aquí antes de que comiencen a infectarse con la gente…

-Malfoy te lo advierto…

-Esta bien¿Qué te parece si vamos a las tiendas ahora Hermione?- dijo con una mueca.

-Me parece bien Draco, si quieres podemos ir por tu traje primero.

-Bien, vayamos a Armani.

-¿Giorgio Armani?

-¿Acaso hay algún otro?

-No sabía que conocías diseñadores muggles…

-Soy una caja de sorpresas querida… ¿Vamos?-le tendió la mano.

-Si.-dijo sujetándolo.

El viento ondeaba en los cabellos de la muchacha y jugaba con su bufanda. Sus mejillas estaba coloradas del frío pero sin embargo ella no lo sentía.

Ambos iban por las callejuelas de Paris, tomados de la mano, riéndose de sus palabras, como una pareja de enamorados. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no hubiera ni empresa, ni enemistad, ni armas entre ellos. Pero si las había, y eso manchaba esa felicidad aparente.

* * *

-¿Draco no te cansas de vestirte de negro? 

-No. ¿Algún problema?

-Es que no se… no crees que podrías usar algo mas innovador…

-Pehgo senogrita el es mui bueng mozo cualquier colog le siengta…-dijo sonriendo coquetamente una joven parisina muy bella, llamada Annetthe.

-Annetthe querida…-dijo seductoramente el rubio.

-Señorita muchas gracias pero creo que podremos arreglarnos solos- exclamo de forma tajante la castaña.

-chienne-dijo suavemente la francesa mirándola desdeñosamente.

-vous êtes une chienne bon marché laide- dijo tajante.

-Vaya Granger, no sabia que hablabas francés…

-No lo hablo solo se algunas palabras…para defenderme…

-Pobre Annetthe…ella solo trataba de ayudarnos- dijo el joven a través del cambiador inocentemente.

-Creo que la ayuda que quería brindarte era otra Draco.

-¿celosa?

-Eso quisieras…

-¿Qué opinas?- dijo el rubio saliendo y admirándose en un gran espejo. Llevaba un traje azulado de una tela bastante extraña y fina, una camisa de impecable blanco y una corbata de color azul, helada como sus ojos.

-Es…-la joven se había quedado estupefacta mirándolo. Realmente era atractivo, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el halo de misterio que lo envolvía.- es perfecto.

-Como yo.- Hermione rodó los ojos.-ahora vayamos por el vestido de "cenicienta".

-¿cenicienta?-río- ¿y vos que vendrías a ser…decir que no había hurones en la historia…Lastima…¿mmm el ratón…la lagartija de la casa de ella…?

-Eso no hay que ni pensarlo, obviamente seria el príncipe. Vamos- la trajo hacia si y sujetándola posesivamente por la cintura salieron del lugar.

-No es necesario que me lleves así Draco…

-Lo se…pero como estabas temblando supuse que tenias frío…

-Oh…bueno en ese caso…gracias…- la joven lo miro. Era tan raro aquel muchacho. Nunca sabia que se cruzaba por su mente, algunas veces era un maldito engreído elitista y otras era un ángel. Un ángel caído.

* * *

-Bien aquí estamos. Espero que encuentre algo digno de usted princesa.- "_Princesa"…el la había llamado así en otra ocasión.-_ Hermione…. 

-Si lo siento…estaba pensando… ¡oh! Draco este lugar es magnifico…vamos…

La muchacha recorrió de arriba abajo la tienda apartando numeros vestidos para probarse y se dirigió al cambiador.

-Cuando estés lista, sal que quiero verte Granger, ambos sabemos de tu sentido del gusto…

-Idiota.

-Cuida tu vocabulario querida.

-Malfoy deja ya de darme ordenes.- abrió el cortinado, lucia un vestido rosado hasta por debajo de la rodilla.- ¿y?

-¿vas a una fiesta con tu "marido" o a dar clases a un jardín de niños? Siguiente.

-¿Este?- esta vez era un vestido rojo muy ajustado con un amplio tajo en el costado.

-Demasiado extremista Granger. ¿Trabajas en un cabaret?

-Ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí contigo cuando…

-Sabes que disfrutas quieras o no de mi presencia…toma prueba con este…-abrió el probador.

-¡Malfoy! No puedes abrir la cortina si me estoy cambiando…pervertido.

-Vamos Hermione…te he visto con solo una toalla y ¿no puedo verte en ropa interior?

-Cállate y deja de reírte.

-Como diga Princesa…

-¿y?- la joven salio dejando al joven impresionado. El vestido era de una tela fina y opaca con un delicado encaje en la parte del torso y gajos de tules a partir de la cadera hasta donde finalizaba el vestido por arriba de la rodilla.

El color era una mezcla entre oro y plata, conformando un precioso color pastel amarillento con destellos.

-te ves…hermosa.

-Gracias… ¿seguro que es el indicado? No lo se es un poco corto…

-con esas piernas…quiero decir que te favorece, y el color te sienta bastante bien…

-quien iba a decir que Draco Malfoy fuera un experto en esto también- rió- creo que deberías elegir mi ropa mas seguido cariño.

-Desde luego que si.

* * *

Después de comprar el vestido de Hermione, ambos se dirigieron a uno de los numerosos restaurantes que alberga la torre Eiffel a comer. 

-Nunca había comido comida francesa en un lugar como este, es bellísimo. Parece ser que has venido bastante aquí¿no es cierto?

-Si, mi familia tiene…tenia-esbozo una mueca- una casa cerca de aquí, ahora pasó a ser mía y francamente me gusta venir aquí a relajarme…

-Lo siento…yo no…-murmuro apenada.

-Esta bien Hermione…-paso su mano por la mejilla de esta. La castaña lo miro, le gustaba aquel contacto, el calor que desprendía la mano del joven.- uh esta empezando a llover…será mejor que nos aparezcamos…

-No no prefiero caminar debajo de la lluvia…

-Pero hace frío y…

-enserio…aunque será mejor que desaparezca mi vestido no quiero que se arruine- sonrió.

-entonces seremos dos, a mi también me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia.

Y así como dos niños pequeños salieron a chapotear por Paris. Jugando con la lluvia, riendo.

-¡Estas helado!-dijo Hermione al rozar una mano del joven- toma esto…-se quito su bufanda y se la coloco en el cuello suavemente- hace juego con tus ojos…

-Gra…cias…-murmuro esbozando una sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad aquellas de las cuales carecía.

Aunque en realidad no había frío, ni soledad, ni siquiera la oscuridad del ausente sol podía molestarlos. Solo eran ellos en el medio de las lágrimas del cielo. ¿Y por que estaría llorando ese día? Quizás porque dos almas que habían muerto finalmente estaban renaciendo.

* * *

Y la noche llego. La mansión se encontraba desierta, la mayoría de los agentes estaban cumpliendo con sus misiones, y los otros cenaban en el comedor. 

Un joven de cabellos platinados, porte distinguido, y vestido como la misma noche se encontraba a los pies de una bella escalera de mármol blanco.

-Granger… ¿podrías apurarte por favor?

-Ya estoy- bajo delicadamente la escalera, llevaba un suave maquillaje que se acoplaba totalmente al bello vestido, sus ojos poseían una sombra clara con destellos y las bellas pestañas de la muchacha se encontraban rizadas graciosamente, sus labios rojos como la sangre. El cabello le caía delicadamente, exceptuando unos mechones apartados por un precioso broche.- Disculpa la tardanza…no todos somos tan bellos como el "Gran" Draco Malfoy-dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Draco?

-Vamos Granger es hora de irnos.- asió a la muchacha de un brazo y la rodeo para colocarle su capa.

-Vos también estas muy guapo, Draco- dijo entre sus brazos.

El muchacho por toda respuesta la condujo al auto, y así emprendieron su travesía hasta las cercanías del lugar donde se encontraba el yate.

-¿nerviosa Granger?- pregunto al salir del auto.

-Nunca cariño, Vamos.

-Espera. Quería darte algo.

-¿Qué?- lo miro desconfiada.

-Esto- se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la muchacha estaba por rozar sus labios, cuando coloco una pequeña cajita en la mano de ella.- Ábrelo.

-Draco…-lo miro radiante.- no debías.

-Ahora si vamos- le sonrió seductoramente.

* * *

El yate era magnifico, de blanco inmaculado con una pequeña terraza exterior. En el camarote principal había una innumerable cantidad de cuadros Boticelli, Tiziano, Rafael. Todos eran robados y estaban valuados en millones seguramente. 

Una gran cantidad de personas vestidas elegantemente reía, bailaba y bebía.

Muchas jovencitas miraban de manera seductora al rubio, Hermione recorrió con su mano las perlas del collar que le había dado, sonrió y atrajo al joven hacia si.

-¿No crees que eres un poco posesiva cariño?-dijo volteándola enfrente de el.

-Compórtate "cariño"-coloco las manos en el cuello del muchacho, y le susurro al oído- esta noche sos mío, Draco.

-Tu también Hermione…-y le dio un ligero beso en los labios-¿Qué? Estaba actuando cariño….

La muchacha recorrió los labios del joven con sus dedos delicadamente y se alejo para servirse una copa.

-Buenas Noches…Usted debe de ser el señor Kelnstein –murmuro una bella morena enfundada en un escotado vestido verde manzana.- Yo soy Mona Badawi, un placer conocerlo…

-Señorita…-tomo su mano y la beso.

-¿y ella se puede saber quien es…?- exclamo mirando con desprecio a la hermosa chica que se hallaba al lado del rubio.

-Su esposa-dijo entrelazando su mano con el joven.

-Ahh…-murmuro apenada.

-Si, lo siento…no te presente cariño- la miro dulcemente.- ella es Hermione Blithe.

-Un gusto.-estrecho la mano de la castaña.

-El gusto es mío.-dijo venenosamente.

-Bueno señorita si nos disculpa…

-Desde luego…espero verlo nuevamente Sr.Kelnstein…-lo miro coquetamente y se fue.

La pareja se dirigió a la parte exterior del lugar.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan celosa Grang…Hermione?- pregunto posando sus manos en la barandilla el joven.

-No soy celosa, pero si eres mi "esposo" no puedes comportarte de esa manera…

-Vamos Hermione, no me vengas con excusas…

-Shh- se coloco del lado de la baranda, y abrazo al muchacho colocando sus manos en la espalda de el.

-¿Qué sucede?- la miro inquisidoramente y la tomo por la cintura.

-Vamos a llevar la actuación al siguiente paso…-le susurro.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-dijo mirándola seductoramente.

-Idiota. Ves a los tipos que están allá…-el asintió- el aura de ellos no es precisamente benévola…si quiero colocarles un dispositivo…no puedo permanecer muy lejos de ellos…y esta era la única forma…-comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho.

-Astuta…muy astuta…-Malfoy recorrió el cuello de la muchacha.

**-¿Crees que es seguro hablar aquí?- comento un hombre bajito y regordete de traje blanco.**

**-¿Ves algún lugar mejor? No hay nadie aquí…y ellos están demasiado "entretenidos"…**

**-De acuerdo. Habla.**

**-El cargamento que usted solicito esta listo, deberá entregar el dinero en la mañana sino sabe lo que sucederá…**

**-No…no serian capaces…**

**-Creame usted no sabe de que somos capaces. El jefe esta en el interior del camarote, debe hablar con el, pero espere la señal de uno de nuestros hombres.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Ahora vamos.**

-El jefe esta adentro…debemos buscar una manera de verlo…

-De acuerdo Granger…prosigamos.

-Cariño…tienes maquillaje aquí- deslizo su mano por el cuello del joven.

-No deberías ser tan descuidada Hermione…-alzo una ceja- Tengo una idea. Vamos a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué?

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, sonaba un tango melodioso y ligero. El muchacho la tomo por la cintura y acerco su boca a su oído.

-Draco…-susurro la castaña.

-Confía en mí.

Comenzaron a describir los movimientos de aquella danza. Sosteniendo la mirada con cada paso que daban.

La gente del salón los observaba sorprendida, ambos jóvenes bailaban excelentemente y la actuación que acompañaba a la danza era magnifica.

La muchacha se movía ligera y seductoramente, y el joven la sujetaba con firmeza.

Eran hielo y fuego, luz y oscuridad, sol y luna, luchando extasiados.

Hermione giraba y giraba, sentía las manos del joven sujetándola, y la mirada de acero de este que ahora parecía echar chispas.

Sinceramente sentía el deleite de estar entre esos brazos, y al muchacho de ojos grises le sucedía lo mismo, aunque ignoraba los extraños sueños y recuerdos que tenia, así como la creciente atracción que comenzaba a sentir por la castaña y que ella también parecía sentir, se maldecía mil veces por esto, el tenia que dejarla, no podía seguir con aquello…sin embargo.

Y la música ceso, seguida de los fervientes aplausos de los espectadores.

-Funciono Hermione- y se alejo.

-¿Pero…¡Draco!

-_"estoy contigo Hermione…estamos juntos…"_

La muchacha miro asustada a sus costados, el joven había desaparecido pero había escuchado su voz… ¿seria otro recuerdo?

-Señorita¿podría acompañarme?-dijo tomándola del brazo un hombre de contextura atlética enfundado en un traje negro.

-Desde luego- se dirigió hacia unas pequeñas escaleras en el piso superior, al abrir la portezuela la recibió un lugar bastante lúgubre con un rustico escritorio de madera tallada, con un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo, en el cual había un hombre fornido de traje azul marino fumando un puro.

-Señorita…

-Blithe.-contesto coquetamente,

-Blithe…que gusto que haya decidido venir…Gerard puede retirarse…-el hombre se alejo y cerro la portezuela.- veo que además de ser bella y talentosa es una gran bailarina…-la muchacha se acerco a el hombre.

-Creo señor Pregnoutt que lo que usted desea no es precisamente bailar- coloco sus manos en el cuello de el.

-Es usted muy inteligente Señorita Blithe…sin embargo… ¿Cómo conoce mi verdadero nombre?-la agarro fuertemente por la cintura, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica.

-Yo se muchas cosas…-se acerco amenazadoramente a los labios del hombre y corto con una daga su cuello.

-ahh-esbozo débilmente el hombre, que ahora yacía en el suelo desangrándose.

-Maldito Idiota-dijo sacudiéndose la ropa con asco y limpiando el instrumento con el que lo había eliminado. Sintió una mano presionando la suya y se dispuso a atacar rápidamente.

-Hermione…calma…-apareció la figura del muchacho de ojos grises.

-¡Oh! Draco me asustaste…

-Veo que tratas muy muy bien a tus contrincantes…-la miro con asco.

-Yo…-bajo la mirada, no quería ver esos ojos, que la miraban con ¿amargura y decepción? - esto es lo que odio de las misiones… ¡además fue tu idea!

-Lo se…Hermione…-la abrazo-lo siento….

-pero…Draco…-la castaña escuchaba sorprendida al joven.

-no quiero que hagas eso nunca mas Hermione….nunca….-y dicho esto la beso, con deseo y pasión, como queriendo demostrarle que solo el podía tener ese contacto…que solo el podía besarla y perderse en ella.

Ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

* * *

**Hola!**

**Disculpen la tardanza…**

**Muchas Gracias x sus reviews aquí les dejo un chap mas largo…**

**DaniellaMalfoy: Muchas Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia…**

**Unkatahe: Si si Malfoy tiene dobles intenciones…y eso me encanta )**

**Harrymaniatica: Gracias por tu review!**

**Alia: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Aquí ya tienes el proximo capitulo…**

**Jaz: la niñita de los recuerdos y del romance….en este cap encontraras mas romance y ni te cuento en el proximo…ademas en ese habra recuerdos mas…"comprometedores"**

**Oromalfoy: gracias por tu review! Si ahora cada vez se van a ir complicando mas las cosas…**

**Andeli: gracias por tu review!!**

**Hasta el proximo Chap!!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, son obra de la imaginación de J.K.Rowling.**


	10. Espejados

_**Ambos desaparecieron**_

-Dra…co…-murmuro Hermione entrecortadamente.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre el sillón de terciopelo negro que se encontraba a un lado del balcón del joven, el cual se hallaba encantado, pudiendo contemplar las estrellas desde la calidez de la habitación.

La joven recorría el cuerpo del joven con sus manos lentamente pero a la vez con una premura infinita. Queriendo grabarse en cada rincón del cuerpo del rubio, deslizando sus dedos por esa piel nacarada que tanto la enloquecía.

Ahora esos ojos helados lanzaban chispas fundiéndose con la miel de los suyos.

Sus labios recorrían con frenesí los de el, queriendo perderse en ese contacto, tan deseado, tan inalcanzable. Las manos del chico se deslizaban por ella ávidamente, estremeciéndola ante cada nueva caricia.

El muchacho cubría de besos el cuello de la castaña, dirigiéndose a su hombro y deslizando suavemente la tira del vestido.

-Hermione…te deseo…-esbozo- te necesito…

-Dra…co…yo…-un suspiro salio de sus labios- no podemos…

-Sabes que me deseas…-dijo colocándose encima de la muchacha y aspirando el perfume de su cuello.- que me necesitas…

-lo se…-lo beso incorporándose y acomodándose el vestido- pero esto no puede suceder…

-¿Segura que no?- inquirió levantando una ceja y sujetándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

-mmm…-miro su boca, sus ojos, sentía el calor abrumante que la envolvía, la tersura de la piel de el bajo la suya cubierta por solo su pequeño vestido.

-¿Por qué dudas entonces?...-rozo sus labios con los de ella.- ¿por que me buscas si no me deseas?

-Yo…-se coloco encima de el y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.- te deseo Draco…-exclamo a pocos centímetros de el- pero eso no quiere decir que esto tenga que suceder…

-Pe…

-Calma Casanova…-se deslizo sigilosamente hacia la puerta- Por ahora no…por ahora...-le guiño el ojo y se alejo a su habitación, dejando a un confundido Draco.

La muchacha cerró la puerta de la habitación y suspiro. Habían estado muy cerca, demasiado, y no había hecho nada para impedirlo. No era solo el hecho de que ese hombre fuera Draco Malfoy, sino que había algo mas, no era simplemente deseo aquello, y quisiera o no ella lo sabía.

* * *

Aquella mañana amaneció como tantas otras. La lluvia, sedosa, repiqueteaba en el tejado de la casona.

La castaña se dio un buen baño caliente con sales de vainilla, y se envolvió en un pesado toallon blanco con las insignias HG en dorado, caminando lentamente hacia su guardarropa y colocando un vestido rosada con un hermoso saco de piel a juego, sobre su cama.

Una pequeña carta llamo su atención.

_Señorita Granger:_

_La felicitamos por el buen desempeño con el que llevo a cabo la misión. Debo decirle que estamos muy complacidos con usted._

_Por lo que le otorgaremos unos días libres fuera de la agencia aunque igual realizara una misión de manera encubierta._

_El lugar de destino es Londres. Su vuelo saldrá esta misma noche a las 22.30._

_Se hospedara en una casa totalmente equipada, con buenos dispositivos de seguridad y de vigilancia, de dos habitaciones en suite, una pileta de natación en el interior cubierta, una sala de estar, comedor, cocina, lugar de juegos , biblioteca y cuarto de usos especiales._

_Tendrá que encontrar a la lista de sospechosos que le adjuntamos y determinar las actividades que realizan y a que grupo corresponden. Además de la infiltración en los arhivos del grupo Wip.i, la cual es peligrosa debido a la cantidad de seguridad que se ha impuesto recientemente._

_Confiamos en usted Señorita Granger._

_Mr.Boudelaire _

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la muchacha. No solo tendría una nueva casa y se alejaría de la agencia y de Malfoy, sino que además volvería a Londres…podría visitar a sus amigos…y verlos después de tanto tiempo…

Iba a comenzar a cambiarse cuando un perfume mentolado la inundo.

-¿Draco?-susurro.

-Me extraña que no me reconozcas Granger…-dijo sujetándola por la cintura.

-Malfoy…-dijo sonrojada.-suéltame… ¿no ves como estoy?- dijo alejándose.

-Por eso mismo Hermione…-inquirió con una sonrisa seductora.

-Debo cambiarme, ahora si me haces el favor de irte huroncito…-delineo con su dedo los labios del chico.

-Creo que no deberías tratarme así Granger…-tomo su muñeca fuertemente.- con el fuego no se juega…

-Lo mismo digo…además yo te trato como quiero….-lo miro desafiante.

-Eso muy pronto va a cambiar…-dijo acercándose a la boca de la muchacha suavemente- quieras o no…

-no me hagas reír…-rozo sus labios lentamente, muy lentamente.

-tsk..tsk…¿Qué crees que haces Granger?...-se alejo.- deberías comportarte…

-Malfoy…-replico la castaña enojada.

-¿Qué?- la atrajo hacia el y le dio un fugaz y apasionado beso en los labios.- suficiente por hoy Hermione…que no se te haga costumbre…-se dirigió a la puerta.- aunque creo que no me molestaría…-la contemplo lascivamente de arriba abajo.- definitivamente no.

* * *

La muchacha se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al salón principal de la casona, después de un ligero café y de la ausencia del muchacho de ojos grises, decidió ir de compras. Tenia que alejarse y olvidarse de Malfoy, definitivamente si.

Paris seria el lugar ideal. Además tenia que comprar diversos regalos para sus amigos, y algunos para ella. Realmente adoraba su trabajo.

Recorrió incansablemente todas las tiendas bajo el frío invernal parisino, gastando y gastando.

Compro unos hermosos brazaletes de plata con inscripciones para Ginny y Luna, un ajedrez mágico con incrustaciones, y el nuevo set de WizardDior para el cuidado de escobas mágicas, al pequeño Ryan le llevo un platsplit- mon un juguete extraño que solo allí hacían , que el niño le había pedido ,a escondidas de sus padres, antes de que se fuera.

Aunque ella tampoco se quedo con las manos vacías. Se compro algunas joyas de Cartier, unos hermosos vestidos de seda y terciopelo, además de otros de telas exquisitas con sus correspondientes zapatos cada uno por supuesto.

Después de un ligero almuerzo en uno de los bellos restaurantes de allí se dirigió a la agencia. Faltaban pocas horas para su vuelo y debía alistar sus armas y hacer las valijas, sin contar su preparación personal además.

La castaña se apareció en su habitación y comenzó a contemplar la cantidad de obsequios y cosas que había comprado, aunque ninguno relucía tanto como una pequeña cajita plateada con gravados que descansaba en su cama al lado de los otros presentes, desconcertándola.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que había entrado a la tienda a comprarla, parecía como si el objeto la hubiera llamado desde el aparador en el que se encontraba.

_Ya había realizado todas sus compras, estaba caminando cubriéndose del frío que le azotaba la cara y el viento que desperdigaba sus cabellos._

_Un resplandor plateado se reflejo en sus pupilas. Acaricio el vidrio con la mano, sintió que ese extraño estuche debía ser suyo, debía tenerlo, no sabía por que pero le recordaba al rubio y al mismo tiempo a ella misma._

_-Bons après-midi…-esbozo claramente._

_En el medio de la lúgubre tienda, plagada de cortinados de terciopelo carmesí y negro que descendían del techo iluminados por las suaves luces de las arañas de cristal, un mostrador de madera tallada rodeado de collares de perlas, muebles antiguos, espejos, y extraños objetos al igual que los demás aparadores que poseía la tienda, estaba un hombre canoso de aspecto cansado, el cual hablaba por teléfono fluidamente._

_-Ya le dije que ese tipo de objetos no tenemos…aunque en mi sucursal de Londres podrá hallarla, debo advertirle que se encuentra cerrada como todos los años , así que el mes próximo ya tendrá ese lujoso collar...adiós…-colgó y se quedo viendo fijamente a la castaña._

_-Disculpe…quería preguntarle por ese estuche que esta en el exhibidor…_

_-¿Este?-señalo el estuche de terciopelo nacarado el cual en su interior poseía dos cajitas plateadas con gravados, la muchacha asintió.- es extraño que alguien quiera este objeto…nadie quiso comprármelos…debo advertirle señorita que muchas personas lo han devuelto con algunos accidentes…_

_-Eso lo hace mas interesante todavía….-murmuro acariciando la tapa._

_-Déjeme decirle que estos objetos tienen un pasado una historia…los importe de Londres de mi otra sucursal…hace varios años ya desde que la única y ultima pareja que los utilizo los dejo en mi negocio…era una noche tormentosa…fue la joven…lo recuerdo bien…llego llorando a mi despacho y los dejo sobre el escritorio…el estaba afuera esperándola…nunca entendí el porque de esa unión tan impredecible pero mucho menos puede asimilar su separación…_

_-¿pero que sucedió con ellos?-dijo Hermione afligida. Aquella historia la conmovía en el alma, la sentía suya, propia…como si fuera parte de ella misma, como si pudiera entender a los protagonistas de la misma._

_-Que no paso es la pregunta señorita…-comenzó a caminar por la habitación hasta sentarse en una cómoda butaca de tweed rojo indicándole a lo joven que hiciera lo mismo en una contigua de color azulado- la muerte impregnaba sus senderos…las personas que los rodeaban los sepultaban mas y mas en si mismos…recordándoles quienes eran…que debían…que tenían que hacer…a veces uno mismo se transforma en su peor enemigo…_

_-¿Y que sucedió con ellos¿Por que tuvieron estos espejos?- exclamo ansiosa interrumpida por el suave carraspeo del señor._

_-Calma muchacha…yo les di estos espejos…mejor dicho al joven se los otorgue…el visitaba con frecuencia mi tienda...le interesaban las artes oscuras…era muy callado…con una frialdad única…sin embargo con el tiempo me transforme en uno de sus confidentes…por eso le di estos espejos…cuando oía como me relataba embelesado la vivencias que tenia con esta jovencita…al principio pensé que era como todas las demás…una tonta e ingenua niña…-suspiro- pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así…-la miro-ella lo estaba secuestrando y alejándolo de aquella soledad y oscuridad que lo abrumaban….quería que se vieran que no se perdieran en el mar de personas que los envolvía…_

_-¿usted volvió a verlos?-inquirió mirándolo con angustia._

_-Después de esa noche no, por lo menos a la muchacha…me dijeron que no volverían mas…que no podían hacerlo…que debían terminar con su tormento…me entristecí mucho señorita…verla a ella con ese halo de tristeza impregnado en su rostro acompañado por unas cuantas lagrimas…, el volvió unas cuantas veces confundido…extrañado de estar aquí…-la observo con suspicacia._

_-Pero no hizo nada para detenerlos… ¿no...?_

_-Ellos mismos me pidieron que no interviniera…el era como mi hijo…tenia que respetar su decisión…aunque sabia que algún día…todo volvería…todo…-la miro profundamente y se levanto de un sobresalto.-bueno creo que eso es todo...dentro de poco anochecerá…_

_-¿Anochecerá?- miro por el ventanal del lugar.- es verdad…oh lo siento…debo irme…perderé mi vuelo si no me apresuro…-lo miro desdichada.-me hubiera gustado continuar con la historia…creo que hay cosas…demasiadas…que usted no me ha contado y verdaderamente es algo que me intriga…_

_-¿Qué extraño no lo cree? Que la intrigue si usted supuestamente no me conoce ni a mi ni a esta extraña pareja… ¿Por qué ha de importarle?_

_-Yo…verdaderamente no lo se…pero es así…-sonrió.-bueno creo que ahora mas que nunca quiero llevármelos… ¿Cuál es el precio?_

_-No señorita…tómelos como un regalo…_

_-No yo no podría…enserio…_

_-Por favor insisto…-coloco el paquete y lo aferro con las manos de la joven._

_-Bueno muchísimas gracias…-saludo al hombre y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de cerrarla completamente, pregunto.- ¿cuales eran sus nombres?_

_-Los encontrara gravados en los espejos…si quieren que usted lo sepa se mostraran cuando ambos espejos se encuentren…-la observo por la ventana y agitando la mano se despidió mientras la muchacha se arrojaba al frío de la calle pensando en lo que el le había indicado.- Hermione Granger…_

_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy… ¿Cómo olvidar sus nombres mis niños?-musito en el fondo de la tienda._

* * *

Doblo prolijamente cada uno de sus vestidos, tapados, túnicas y los coloco en una maleta bastante grande, en otra puso cada una de sus armas a excepción un pequeño instrumento metálico que pensaba llevar encima.

Cada una de sus pertenencias ya estaban perfectamente guardadas y las envió para que otro agente las colocara en el avión, dado que muchos elementos que poseía eran confidenciales y altamente peligrosos, además de ofrecer pistas concretas de su verdadera identidad.

Se dio un baño, peino su cabello en hermosos tirabuzones chocolates, recogiéndolo de un lado con su broche de dragón blanquecino, tiño sus labios de un ligero carmesí y rizo sus pestañas.

Su vestuario consistía en un elegante y fino traje color vino tinto oscuro de dos piezas. La pollera por debajo de la rodilla ajustada resaltada por las medias de red negras y el saco corto que acentuaba aun más su figura.

Un hermoso tapado de terciopelo cubría tan exquisito atuendo.

Tomo su bolso de mano, dio unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje y sin siquiera mirar por ultima vez o despedirse del rubio se alejo camino al aeropuerto.

La gente comenzaba a amontonarse en torno a las diversas empresas de viaje.

Contemplo la inmensidad de ese lugar, tan majestuoso, tan bello.

"solo como un poeta en un aeropuerto"- pensó.

Un destello dorado la volvió a la realidad. ¿Acaso aquel chico de pantalón oscuro, y camisa blanca, perfectamente entreabierta por debajo de su pesado abrigo negro como la misma noche, de cuerpo atlético era….¿Malfoy?

No…no…no…ella queriendo alejarse de el, y tiene que seguir encontrándose. Seguro a el también le habían dado días libres, quizás iría por ahí con alguna de sus perras…

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio como un joven la tomaba por la cintura sorpresivamente ocultándose entre los cabellos de ella.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?-exclamo fríamente, empuñando el arma contra el pecho del muchacho.

-Algo que tú deseas…-la tomo por el mentón sin dejar de sujetarla, y le dio un efusivo beso- y yo que tu guardaría eso…

-Malfoy…-susurro.- Compórtate…además no…

-Shhh…-sello sus labios nuevamente.

-No me callaras con eso simplemente….-dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-Haré todo lo que haga falta…-le guiño el ojo.- espera… ¡eso es mío!

-Ehmm…si creo que si…-bajo la mirada- igual creo que es justo…

-Es cierto…-esbozo una sonrisa mientras de una de sus mangas se asomaba una pequeña daga plateada, la cual fue colocada en el abrigo de la chica.

-Si quiere puedes quedártela….sin embargo…-saco de uno de los bolsillos de su saco una cajita plateada a la cual poso en la mano del rubio- …me recordó a ti….-lo beso suavemente en los labios y con el sabor de el en su boca se alejo.

El muchacho sonrió. En la tapa de la cajetilla, un dragón gravado resplandecía, y en su interior un espejo mágico bordado de plata hacia su acto de presencia, iluminándose permitiendo ver solo una frase claramente con un nombre borroso en uno de sus extremos apenas visible.

"_Encontrándonos del otro lado del espejo" _

* * *

Holas!

Disculpen la tardanza y que el chap no sea muy largo. Es que yo habia armado toda la historia en el verano y ahora me surgieron nuevas ideas, por lo que la he cambiado digamos de una manera casi total…por supuesto que para mejor eh!

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que me dejen algunos mas en este chap y si quieren alguna sugerencia o idea tambien jeje

Una pregunta ¿Qué es el lemon? XD Si alguien puede contestarme se los voy a agradecer…

Andeli: muchas gracias! Me sentí realmente halagada con eso de que quieras ponerme en tu web de parejas…pasame si queres tu msn asi te agrego…cualquier cosa decime…agradezco tu review y espero que te guste este chap…

Harrymaniatica: gracias por el review!

Jaz: aquí otra actualizacion un poco mas de romance y misterio…sin recuerdos todavía jejej…

Unkatahe: es verdad Draco tardo en marcar su territorio pero era una mision no podia arruinarla por sus estupidos y adorables celos…y eso de que se mataran a manos de ellos mismos…y digamos que tiene un sentido bastante particular…

Tophy: bienvenida! Disculpa mi ignorancia…¿pero que es eso de lemon? Por favor contestame asi puedo decirte si va a haber o no….

Oromalfoy: y sin lugar a dudas el momento en el que recuerden debe llegar ¿no lo crees?

Me despido

Anne


	11. Cambios

La casa era grande, de estilo ingles, blanca como la nieve con pequeñas manchas de madera en los costados, sencillamente hermosa.

El vestíbulo era amplio y luminoso, con dos ventanales recubiertos de un fino cortinado canela con unos sillones de cuero en el mismo color.

Una mesita ratona octogonal vidriada dejaba entrever los pequeños granos mágicos que poseía en su interior, a simple vista era una mesa muggle común pero cada uno de esos comestibles poseía poderes curativos o venenosos encubiertos, al igual que las diversas armas y pasadizos que se escondían a lo largo de toda la propiedad.

El comedor estaba finamente amueblado, una araña de cristales tintineaba y reflejaba colores por las paredes al proyectarse la luz del sol proveniente de la puerta ventana que comunicaba con el bonito jardín.

Su habitación era muy bella, parecida a la que tenia en Paris. Y la contigua estaba decorada en tonos azulados y negros. Seguramente su nuevo compañero seria un hombre. Inconscientemente pensó que aquel fuera Malfoy…

Acomodo cada una de sus armas en sus lugares se dio un buen baño y se coloco un fino vestido de encaje gris.

Paseo por cada uno de los corredores del lugar, hasta que se detuvo en el borde la chimenea mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo una pequeña cajita de plata con inscripciones, desenfundo el extraño objeto y paso su mano por el contorno analizando cada Gravado mirando su reflejo en aquel espejo infinito que poseía un borrón en el costado izquierdo.

No había señal del nombre de los jóvenes, aquella era su única pista, sin embargo ninguno de sus hechizos visualizadores le permitan verlo.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que guardara el elemento rápidamente.

Provenía del vestíbulo, probablemente fuera su nuevo compañero nadie mas podría ingresar a la vivienda.

Efectivamente. Era un muchacho de ojos verdosos, de pelo castaño ondeado, y contextura atlética. Una bella sonrisa poblada de perlas blancas colgaba de su rostro.

-Buenos Días…-esbozo mientras la saludaba.

-Hermione Granger.-estrecho su mano con la de el.

-No es necesario que seamos tan formales "Hermione"…-dijo burlonamente.- Mi nombre es Dan Volchovietski.

-¿Ruso?

-Solo el apellido…-camino por el rellano.- por lo que veo he llegado un poco tarde… en fin… ¿Por qué no preparas un buen café?

-Disculpe.-levanto una ceja.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste Hermione?- la miro de arriba abajo.

-En primer lugar no me llame así…-odiaba que mencionara su nombre, lo mancillaba, lo manchaba con esos labios, no soportaba a ese hombre aunque ni siquiera lo conociese, había algo en el, no podía describirlo con exactitud pero…

-Ya estarás deseando que te llame así niña…-subió lentamente las escaleras y se fue a la su habitación.

-Imbecil.-murmuro.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron entre miradas de desprecio e ira por parte de la castaña, y de lujuria y superioridad por parte del chico.

El vivía interrogándola y mandándole indirectas, ella lo evadía o simplemente se alejaba lo más que podía del lugar.

En esos momentos extrañaba a Malfoy. El había sido su mejor compañero, no solo coordinaban a la perfección y ambos eran superiores a los demás agentes, sino que besaba tan bien…en fin eso no venia al caso…pero realmente lo necesitaba, quería que estuviera allí con ella, no soportaba mas a ese hombre sin escrúpulos con el que le tocaba desafortunadamente vivir.

Pensaba si el blondo estaría realizando alguna misión, y especialmente con quien. Sabia de su fama de casanova en la agencia y de las muchas agentes con las que ya había estado.

Curiosamente sentía algo, una punzada en el estomago que hacia que el respirar le costase, cuando se imaginaba al rubio con una mujer, con una en especial. Fiolla. Rubia de cabello exquisito, ojos azules como el océano y piel de porcelana. Era sencillamente hermosa, más que ella seguramente. La frustración de saber que no podía competir con ella se gestaba en su interior aunque la superara crecientemente en cuanto a los conocimientos intelectuales que ambas poseían.

Quizás ella deslumbrara con su belleza. Aquella belleza maldita y anhelada, que con el tiempo como toda flor se marchita siendo despojos de lo que algún día fue.

Los pétalos de terciopelo se caen y se disuelven pero la esencia de una rosa nunca se pierde, ella seria eso, el perfume que quedara impregnado en el aire cuando su encanto desapareciera.

La otra muchacha sin embargo estaba condenada a ser eso solamente, una cara bonita.

Aun así el imaginarse a Fiolla con Malfoy perturbaba el oleaje tranquilo de su mente.

* * *

Era la 1 de la mañana de una fría y tormentosa noche. Aunque en esa oscuridad lo único que iba a brillar no solo iban a ser los astros.

Hermione llevaba un traje de spandex negro completamente adaptado a la fisonomía de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y de su cadera colgaba un curioso cinturón portador de armas y otros instrumentos. Un pesado abrigo con capucha la cubría.

El castaño poseía un uniforme bastante similar y miraba burlonamente a la muchacha mientras preparaba los últimos elementos.

-Deja de utilizar oclumancia conmigo…sabes muy bien que no funciona…-murmuro la muchacha mientras se maquillaba.

-Inteligente…pero no estaba utilizando oclumancia…no esta vez…-la chica rodó los ojos.

-Bien el plan es sencillo…-prosigo invocando una imagen en 3D en el medio de la habitación.- hasta para ti…nos infiltraremos en la oficina de mantenimiento…distraeré al Hombre general de la planta de controlación y tu te encargaras de la vigilancia de las afueras del edificio…YO recogeré los datos de la computadora principal deslizándome por ese canal.- señalo con su dedo un tubo de aspecto metálico que cruzaba por la parte superior del edificio al que iban.

-Espera un momento… ¿Cómo que tú vas por los archivos? Yo….

-Mi desempeño ha sido excelente incluso cuando estuve con…-se detuvo- cuando estuve con compañeros, esta vez no será la excepción así que por tu bien haz lo que te digo de una buena vez…- y fuertemente se asió al extraño traslador mientras murmuraba algunas palabras y el muchacho la miraba con odio.

* * *

Aterrizaron. El edificio se encontraba en las afueras de Hogsmeade en un prado secreto conjurado como una casona antigua y abandonada con un cementerio oscuro, cuando en realidad era un imponente edificio lleno de oficinas y cuartos extraños a esa hora cerradas pero plagadas de dispositivos de seguridad.

El Wellington no era un lugar común. Aunque bien sabido estaba que allí solo se realizaban transacciones comerciales "legales" entre representantes de diversas partes del mundo, el ministerio había empleado mas de un galeón en la construcción de tan compleja fachada e infraestructura interna.

Solo los inefables o los trabajadores del departamento de misterios podían ingresar a ese lugar y salir ilesos, claro que eso era por la tarjeta de identificación que poseían.

La castaña poseía una. Era una copia idéntica a la de una de las trabajadoras de allí, por lo que ingresar en el edificio no iba a ser muy complicado, el problema se presentaba en la obtención de los archivos.

La castaña se pinto los labios suavemente y avanzo con paso decidido a uno de los costados del edificio que se hallaba iluminado por una débil luz amarillenta que dejaba ver con dificultad una de las puertas que conducía a una pequeña sala rectangular.

-Hola…-enuncio mientras se oía el repiqueteo de sus tacos sobre el frío piso de mármol blanco, un guardia uniformado salio a su encuentro.

-Señorita…-dijo el hombre mirándola con deseo.- ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Es que…-susurro unas cuentas palabras por lo bajo mientras se mordía el labio.

-No la escucho…-negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la joven, a tal punto que sus rostros solo se encontraban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-fffff…-la chica soplo sobre su rostro y el tipo cayo inconsciente bajo sus pies mientras que lentamente era trasportado hacia el exterior del edificio por la castaña- - Creo que si Volchovietski sigue molestando usare este labial con el…-río por lo bajo mientras se adentraba por uno de los ductos del techo.

-Desactivación de las alarmas…-murmuro sobre su comunicador negro.

-Confirmada.

-Desactivación de los censores…

-Confirmada. ¿Festejo después de la misión?

-Negado. Rotundamente.

-Pero…

-Fuera luces.Ahora.

-Confirmado.

El edificio se sumió en una completa y total oscuridad. La muchacha sigilosa y ágil se deslizaba por los diversos canales valiéndose de sus otros sentidos y una pequeña y titilante luz azul que proyectaba sobre las paredes de los mismos.

En unos pocos minutos llego a la sala indicada.

Una gran computadora muggle propulsada por diferentes elementos mágicos reposaba en el salón, mientras que cientos de memorando y papeles volaban por el aire mientras eran rápidamente reubicados en diferentes casilleros a lo largo de las anchas paredes metálicas.

Coloco un microchip en uno de los aparatos mientras velozmente y levitando obtenía las copias necesarias y únicas, colocando hechizos de protección para asegurarse que nadie se diera cuenta de su pequeña "incursión" a los archivos.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Las copias realizadas, las maquinas trabajando como si nada, y ella estaba preparada para irse cuando un par de sombras la alarmaron. Se escondió.

Eran un hombre y una mujer. Teclearon diversas palabras en el computador y extrajeron una especie de CD. Empuño una daga. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, cuando un fuerte sonido la alarmo.

Cientos de guardias vestidos en trajes azules portando sus varitas y armas blancas, rodearon la sala circular mientras veían de atrás del filo de sus espadas a los tres intrusos.

La castaña miro a los otros dos. La muchacha estaba asustada y el se mantenía impasible. ¿De que lado estaban¿Debía matarlos?

La lucha comenzó. Se movía ágilmente mientras con suavidad se deshacía de los molestos guardias los cuales tras un par de estocadas caían al suelo desapareciendo.

Aquellos vigilantes no eran simples trabajadores, eran una especie de raza que había creado secretamente el ministerio no eran humanos, ni androides, ni tampoco criaturas mágicas, sino que llevaban las cualidades mas poderosas de cada uno de ellos eliminando las debilidades de cada esencia que portaba, eran prácticamente invencibles, no poseían sentimientos ni tampoco actuaban por instinto, eran controlados por sus creadores, desapareciendo y resurgiendo de la muerte constantemente. Los aktox.

La lucha era feroz. Cada aktox que mataban surgía nuevamente instantáneamente.

El chico y la muchacha empuñaban sus espadas y dagas fuertemente en cuestión de minutos entre los tres los habían vencido, mejor dicho los dos. La otra joven se hallaba oculta contra una pared mientras que se Sujetaba fervientemente el brazo.

El muchacho era asombroso. El solo había destruido a mas de la mitad de esos seres, sin siquiera temblarle la mano una vez, frío, distante, concentrado en su pelea esbozaba ágiles movimientos a lo largo del salón.

El tintineo cercano de una espada y una presencia en su espalda la hizo temblar. Giro la cabeza y vio como el joven estaba contra ella mientras que bloqueaba a un aktox que había pretendido eliminarla segundos antes.

El joven la había salvado¿acaso estaría de su lado¿Seria alguno de la agencia?

Una nueva horda de criaturas cayó del techo y aterrizo de manera perfecta rodeándolos.

El círculo se estrechaba más y más con cada movimiento.

La castaña miro al joven a los ojos. Y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos bramo:

-Incendio

Miles de llamaradas comenzaron a surgir en la habitación eliminando uno a uno a los aktox y a todo lo que había allí.

Ella decidida y sigilosa se deslizo hasta llegar a las afueras del edificio ahora en llamas en donde la estaba esperando Volchovietski.

Se ve que te gusta el fuego Hermione…-inquirió el castaño mientras observaba como la muchacha se quitaba el pesado abrigo de piel que estaba cubierto de cenizas.

-Depende que fuego querido…-miro el edificio y sus pensamientos se dirigieron al interior de la sala, al lugar en donde estaba el chico que minutos antes la había salvado.

-¿Hiciste bien tu trabajo?- inquirió de manera despectiva.

-Por supuesto…aquí están los archivos –dijo señalando su cabeza- y los otros han sido enviados a la central.

-¿era necesario que hicieras esto? Los del ministerio no estarán muy felices…

-¿alguna vez me ha importado el ministerio?

-El ministerio no¿pero la gente¿A cuantos mataste hoy Hermione?

-Esas criaturas sabes bien que no cuentan y a estas horas no había nadie inocente allí así que puedo decir que a…-se detuvo unos instantes- a ninguno.-"_eso espero_" pensó amargamente mientras ambos desaparecían.

* * *

Un nuevo día. Una nueva mañana. Un nuevo sol.

-Buenos días Hermione… ¿Cómo amanecimos hoy¿Mencionando mi nombre acaso?- exclamo el castaño mientras se servia una copa de whisky.

-Afortunadamente no, lamento no sabes cuanto herir tu ego, pero creo que nadie se levanta mencionando tu nombre querido.-se dirigió al jardín para empezar su entrenamiento.

-No te creas…-comenzó a empuñar su espada contra los diversos blancos que surgían de entre los árboles.-Dentro de poco es la próxima misión…creo que deberíamos prepararnos….

-¿Prepararnos?-dijo mientras le pegaba fuertes patadas a una de las bolsas que flotaba mágicamente.

-Así es.

- Anoche fue una excepción pero el trabajo debe realizarse de manera individual…no tenemos por q realizarlo juntos….

-¿Entonces porque vivimos juntos¿Por diversión?-inquirió.-porque déjame decirte que si es así yo debería haberme mudado hace mucho…

-Lo mismo digo…-pego con más fuerza.

-se de duchísimas agentes que les gustaría estar compartiendo el mismo aire que yo para no decir otras cosas en este momento…-la castaña se detuvo y sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…me hiciste acordar a alguien…

-¿Alguien¿Acaso alguno de la agencia?

-Cállate

-Porque sabes bien que no puedes involucrarte con nadie…-susurro cerca de ella.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo…-se alejo unos pasos mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

-Me han hablado mucho de un tal Malfoy…-murmuro suspicazmente.- ¿lo conoces?

-Malfoy…si…trabaje con el…- "entre otras cosas" pensó.- es excelente…

-¿Qué?-la miro sorprendido.

-No…digo…que es un buen agente….-exclamo.

-No creo que sea mejor que yo…

-Ja ja ja – rió sarcásticamente.- por supuesto que es mejor que vos…en todos los aspectos posibles…-se dirigió al interior de la casona, unos vengativos ojos verdes se empuñaban en su espalda.

-Ya veremos eso Hermione…

La muchacha suspiro. Solo habían transcurrido unos pocos días y el seguía con lo mismo. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo sabia de Malfoy? La manera en la que lo menciono y lo que le dijo…era como si supiera algo mas…como si…no podía ser posible…pero aun así debía tener mucho cuidado con Dan…

Desgraciadamente el rubio se estaba convirtiendo en su punto débil, y eso era algo que verdaderamente la atemorizaba. Como buen agente que era sabia que eso no podía ser y menos lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. ¿Pero como hablarle al corazón cuando este nubla a la razón?

En fin debía salir cuanto antes de esa casa así podría investigar un poco acerca de Volchovietski, y además podría aprovechar y ver a sus amigos.

Esa noche era la famosa comida Weasley y sin lugar a dudas debía asistir, para la misión ya habría tiempo además sino sabia nada acerca de su compañero no podía trabajar con el nuevamente, era demasiado riesgoso y esta vez no sabia si su "ángel caído" iba a estar allí para salvarla.

* * *

La noche tiño de azul a la ciudad, las débiles llamas crepitantes de la chimenea iluminaban tenuemente los sillones de cuero.

El castaño se hallaba recostado leyendo un libro y bebiendo.

Hermione bajo rápidamente las escaleras, portaba una bella túnica oscura rosada con un pequeño y delicado bordado, sus labios estaban teñidos del mismo color. Un abrigo negro de tweed y ribete de piel negra la protegía del frío, algunos mechones de su cabello se hallaban recogidos con un broche plateado, y un precioso collar de perlas adornaba su fino cuello.

-Vaya vaya Hermione…-la observo detenidamente.- ¿finalmente aceptaras salir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no idiota…-lo miro despectivamente mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

-El vocabulario querida…no es propio de una dama hablar así…

-Es verdad creo que idiota no te define a la perfección…tu mismo eres el peor insulto…-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Creo que deberías cambiar esa actitud…

-Déjame pensarlo…no.- y salio azotando la puerta.

Caminaba. Sentía el viento revolotear en sus cabellos, el frenesí del borde de su túnica al rozar el suelo. La madriguera se hallaba a pocos pasos de ella. Se detuvo. Contemplo la luna. Alta distante, blanca, pura, tan al alcance de su mano si cerraba los ojos y tan inalcanzable en realidad. Sonrió. ¿Qué, ahora todas las relaciones y cosas en las que pensara tenían que traerle a su mente el recuerdo de Malfoy?

_Recuerdos._

_Corría. "Ella" corría. Su respiración era agitada, su uniforme de colegio se hallaba un poco desarreglado, sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Acciono un pasadizo y se encontró en una habitación de colores plata y verde. Una cama adoselada, un escritorio, un ropero y varios estantes repletos de libros y extraños objetos rellenaban el lúgubre recinto iluminado brevemente por la luz que se colaba por las hendijas de un gran ventanal cubierto de terciopelo._

_Su doble se dejo caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Acariciando suavemente las sabanas de seda negra y aspirando su perfume._

_La verdadera Hermione observaba todo desde un extremo de la habitación oculta tras unas estanterías de algarrobo, intentaba localizar a ese lugar, otorgarle un nombre, una caracterización, saber donde rayos estaba._

_La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Un joven de cabellos platinados y mirada frívola se hacia presente, fue tal su sorpresa que no se percato de la extraña sombra que lo seguía_

"_Ella" se incorporo y se paso una mano por sus ojos rápidamente._

_Silencio. _

_No se oía nada más. Dicen que si que no hay que decir nada si no es más bonito que el silencio. ¿Acaso habría algo bueno que decir en esos momentos¿En un cuarto donde una joven parecía deshecha y un chico la miraba carente de emoción alguna?_

_-Malfoy…_

_-¿ya no me llamas por mi nombre?- indago cerrando la puerta con varios hechizos de seguridad y acercándose a donde estaba "ella"_

_-¿Tendría?_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Quizás por el hecho de que no se quien eres en realidad…-estiro su mano para acariciar su rostro pero la retiro con premura, cerrando los ojos._

_-Hermione…-susurro mientras se acostaba sobre la cama e inclinaba a la chica sobre su pecho abrazándola.-todo estará bien…- enrollo sus manos en el cabello de ella, y con la otra tomo una de las de la muchacha y la deslizo por su brazo suavemente, para que acariciara su piel, pulcra, transparente, impecable._

_-Draco…-esbozo débilmente en un suspiro tan ambiguo, tan triste, pero tan feliz al mismo tiempo._

_-Shh…estoy aquí contigo…estamos juntos…_

_La Hermione de la actualidad se llevo una mano al pecho cerrando los ojos._

_-Malfoy…-susurro._

_-Aquí estoy…-enuncio una voz en su oído mientras dos manos se aferraban de su cintura- ¿copiando a tu doble?_

_-¿Y tu al tuyo?-recostó su cabeza sobre el cuello del chico de espaldas._

_-Creeme que me gustaría…pero en otra situación…_

_-Draco…-exclamo._

_-Esta bien…-se alejo-hacia mucho que esto no sucedía…_

_-Tienes razón…-dijo viendo como "ellos" dormían en la cama -Quizás porque últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ahora al estar separados…_

_-¿Me extrañas?_

_-Malfoy no estamos para juegos ahora…_

_-¿Me extrañas Hermione?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha._

_-Draco…-no quería responderle. No podía saber la verdad. No podía saber que lo…que lo necesitaba tanto…tanto…_

_-Tu silencio me dice tanto…-rozo sus labios lentamente provocándola, y la beso con ternura con pasión como tantas veces ya había hecho tratando de saciar esa sed por la esencia de la chica que tenia y que cuanto más consumía de ese extraño elixir mas se acrecentaba._

_Los alrededores de la habitación comenzaron a difuminarse….las figuras se transformaron en borrones…todo estaba desapareciendo lentamente, incluso ellos mismos._

_-Draco…-lo sujeto con fuerza pegándose a su cuerpo, abrazándolo, sintiendo su calor._

_-Se esta perdiendo la conexión…habrá sido por el beso…-la muchacha temblaba bajo sus brazos…-Calma Hermione…aquí estoy…estamos juntos…_

_-Juntos…-repitió para si misma antes de disolverse cuando sus labios probaron nuevamente la boca de Malfoy, y así con un destello plateado en sus pupilas volvió a la realidad._

Abrió los ojos. Paso una mano por sus labios. Sonrió.

-_**Draco…**_

Miro el cielo por última vez y golpeo firmemente la puerta de roble de la madriguera.

* * *

**Hola¿Como andan mis ninias? aqui un nuevo chap con recuerdos i apariciones nuevas...disculpen la tardanza pero modifique el fic completmente en el final asi que lo estoy reescribiendo todos estos capitulo para despues publicarlos...**

**espero muchos reviews!! jajjaja**

**harrymaniatica:** muchas gracias por tu review!espero que te guste el chap...

ana: ai que divina que sos! me alegro que te haya gustado el fic!! sisi eran draco y hermione los de los espejos...un poco obvio, no? jajaja gracias niña! espero que este chap se de tu agrado tambien

**oromalfoy:** mi fiel lectora! gracias por tu comentario...y si la verdad esta cerca pero a la vez tan lejos..como tantas cosas en esta vida...

**unkatahe:** hola! no ellos no fueron a paris...compraron los espejos en la sucursal de londres de ese señor...jajaj...y si han estado bastante cerca...pero no hay que hacerlos desear un poquito mas¿no te parece?

**andeli:** gracias por tu review! aqui tienes la actualizacion!!

**Dark Legna Dragoon:** que bueno que vaya por el buen camino! gracias por la definicion de los terminos...y el final feliz...mmm...eso tiene que verse...

**brujiskatty18:** muchas gracias por tu review! no importa si te alargaste mucho al escribirlo es mas lindo jajja gracias por esos concepto y por los halagos :P espero que este chap tmb t guste!

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan review, y a los que no (yo los entiendo porque lei un monton de fics i nunca dejaba review, pero es re lindo leer lo que la gente asi opina de uno...XD)**

**Cualquier sugerencia duda o algo diganme!**

**Hasta el proximo chap!**

_**Anne Rose**_


	12. AVISOO

Hola

Hace mucho tiempo que no subo un nuevo capitulo, y no es que me he olvidado es que simplemente** creo que mi historia ya no les interesa**.

Asi queria pedirles que me digan _**si quieren que continue con la historia o no**._ xd

Que esten bien!!

Besos

Anne


	13. Conmigo

_Miro el cielo por última vez y golpeo firmemente la puerta de roble de la madriguera._

¡Hermione querida! Tanto tiempo pequeña…pasa pasa…pero si estas muy flaca…no te has estado alimentando bien… ¿recibiste el sweater que te envié para navidad? Pero mírate estas preciosa…-exclamo una radiante Molly mientras colmaba de besos y abrazos maternales a la muchacha.

-Gracias Molly…Si si…estaba hermoso… ¿los chicos ya llegaron?- dijo con dificultad mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿Me buscabas nena?- dijo un divertido Harry.

-Harry….-corrió a abrazarlo.- no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado…

-Bueno…bueno Herms… ¿no crees que ya lo has tocado suficiente?- dijo mordaz una pelirroja saliendo desde atrás de un aparador.

-Ginevbra por favor…-murmuro Molly.

-Gin… ¿Cómo has estado?- abrazo a su amiga.

-Bien bien…pasa…te estábamos esperando…que bueno que pudiste hacer un hueco en tu ocupada agenda…

-Si…por suerte me mandaron unos días de descanso…-esbozo ignorando los indagadores ojos de la colorina mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Aquella escena era digna de ser retratada para una postal navideña. Todos alegremente reunidos, comiendo exquisiteces expuestas en una mesa de madera y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, riendo de los chistes de los gemelos y de las travesuras del pequeño Ryan y su padre, con una Luna que los miraba con los ojos desorbitados, callando con las ausencias, suspirando con los recuerdos de un pasado oscuro, pero sonriendo a ese presente feliz.

-Si señor Weasley el microondas calienta la comida a la temperatura que uno elija colocando las cosas allí y luego cerrando la puerta…

-¿Es parecido a un "televipsor", no?

-Arthur deja ya a la pobre chica…. ¿un poco mas de pastel de zarzamora?

-No gracias Molly….estaba riquísimo pero ya comí como 3 porciones….

-Mama yo si quiero…

-Yo también abue….-dijo el pequeñuelo lleno de pastel por todo el rostro.

-Hay estos dos…como se nota que es tu hijo amor…-dijo Luna mientras limpiaba con una servilleta a su hijo.

-Por supuesto que si Looney pero tiene tus ojos…-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

La castaña sonrió ante la conmovedora escena, sonrió resignada, sonrió con tristeza, sonrió a lo que nunca iba a poder tener.

-Y Hermione… ¿Cómo va tu vida?... ¿algún "amiguito" que quieras presentarnos?- exclamo Molly picaramente.

-Mama…-exclamo Ginny.

-Yo…- pensó en Malfoy…, su cuerpo…., sus ojos…, el beso…., los besos…- ….

-¿Con que tienes a alguien escondido, amiga eh¿Cómo no me habías contado?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-No yo…-se puso colorada- no es nada…además por mi trabajo no puedo…-dijo de manera tajante bajando la mirada.

-Así que por tu trabajo no puedes…. ¿escuchaste eso george?

-Por supuesto que si Fred….tendremos que buscarnos a otra entonces hermano…

-Dudo que haya alguien como nuestra adorable Hermione…

-¿Qué dices Hermione no puedes hacer una excepción?- le guiñaron un ojo.

-Fred George pueden dejarla en paz…cuando les cuente a Gillie y a Merry lo que acaban de decir no creo que se pondrán muy contentas…-murmuro Ginny mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de pastel en su plato.

-¿Gillie y Merry?- dijo la castaña- ¿acaso están de novios?- sonrió picaramente.

-A menos que tu quieras lo contrario dulzura…-exclamo george galante, la castaña rodó los ojos.-bue ejem… ¿hace cuanto que estamos…?

-¿8 meses…10 quizás?- frunció el ceño.

-Parece más…

-Basta ya dejen de jugar…el otro día cuando vinieron a cenar no hablaban así…-esbozo la señora weasley.

-Bueno…es que en el fondo las queremos….

-muy en el fondo…

-Yo lo que no entiendo es como los soportan…-dijo la colorina.- pobres chicas…

-Encanto Weasley…-dijeron al unísono.- cuando quieras puedes probarlo Herms…

-cuando quieras….

-¡Fred y George! Háganme el favor de dejar de molestar a Hermione….-dijo Arthur.

-Oh papa solo estábamos bromeando… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que si hermano…

-¿ y a ti no te molesta Hermione, no?

­-No esta bien no se preocupen…-dijo con una débil sonrisa.- Bueno creo que debo irme chicos…Señora Weasley…Señor Weasley…-hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Oh vamos quédate un poco mas… ¿ven lo que lograron? Espantar a Mione…

-No es eso….es que ya es tarde…deben de estar cansados…

-Pero niña no digas esas cosas…que no es ninguna molestia…al contrario…-dijo la señora weasley sonriendo.

-Es verdad…vamos Hermione…quédate como en los viejos tiempos…podemos dormir en mi antigua habitación….

-¡Piyamada!... ¿escuchaste eso Fred? Podremos probar nuestros nuevos objetos para la tienda…

-Ni lo sueñen demasiado ya tuve con los que usaron en el pobrecito de Ryan…-dijo Ron disgustado.

-Bueno…pero no fue intencional el los robo de nuestra habitación…ese pequeño ladronzuelo como se nota que salio a nosotros…-dijo dramáticamente.- ¿no es un orgullo el pequeño monstruito Fred?

-Por supuesto que si…un sucesor del gran emporio de los gemelos Weasley….

-Que Luna no los oiga decir eso….-murmuro ronald.

-¿Qué no oiga que?- exclamo la aludida sentándose al lado de su marido.

-que ya debemos irnos amor….

-Oh de acuerdo…ve por Ryan que esta descansando en el sillón….-la muchacha se coloco su pesado abrigo- ¡ah! Fred y George…ni-lo-sueñen

-¿Cómo nos escucho?...-murmuro espantado george.

-No lo se hermano…vaya bruja que se consiguió ronnie jaja…

* * *

El reloj dio doce pesadas campanadas. Hermione descansaba en una bonita cama al lado de la de su amiga Ginebra. Ambas estaban sentadas conversando y disfrutando de un buen chocolate.

Harry tenía que realizar ciertos trabajos para el ministerio y tanto ron como los gemelos se habían marchado.

-Ahora estamos solas hermione…así que puedes confesar si estas con alguien o no…-dijo la pelirroja.

-Oh Ginny eres imposible…ya te dije por mi trabajo no puedo estar con nadie…-hizo una mueca.

-Vamos…vas a decirme que en todo este tiempo no te has fijado en ningún compañero…

-Bueno pero…

-que ni siquiera se te ha cruzado la loca idea de…

-Gin es suficiente…esta bien puede ser que haya alguien…pero es algo complicado…y vuelvo a lo de antes no puedo estar con nadie…

-¿Cómo que no puedes estar con nadie? Jaja es como ser monja eso….ai amiga en que te has metido…

-no gin por favor no….privarme de uno de los mas grandes placeres de la vida nooo cariño estas equivocada…es solo que afectivamente no puedo involucrarme con nadie…

Por lo que no puedo tener una pareja fija…y en lo posible no es bueno que este con otros agentes…

-ahh eso es otra cosa… ¿y acaso estas involucrada afectivamente con alguien?- dijo con una sonrisa.

­-Puede que yo si, el verdaderamente no lo creo- y diciendo esto apago suavemente la luz de la habitación recostando su cabeza en la mullida almohada, dejando a una intrigada y confusa pelirroja.

Toc toc toc

Hermione abrió los ojos con rapidez. Se coloco una bata de seda negra con pequeñas flores blancas bordadas en la espalda encima de su corto camisón de igual diseño.

Enfundando una pequeña daga y sigilosamente se acerco a la ventana. No había nada. Soltó un suspiro. Una brisa la recorrió. El ventanal que daba al jardín estaba abierto, apoyo sus manos en el contorno del marco y deslizo sus ojos por el prado de la casa de los weasleys, la luna lo bañaba en una luz sepulcral e inmaculada, pero recortada en la sombras estaba la silueta de una persona cubierta por un manto negro como la misma noche.

Trepo por el ventanal y después de entrecerrarlo salto y cayo al suelo con gracia.

Estaba fresco. El viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos meciéndolos y ondeaba su bata que le llegaba a los tobillos.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo fríamente acercándose a la figura.

-Vaya que recibimiento... ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas?

-Como recordarte si no te conozco…

-Yo creo que si me conoces…-se lanzo hacia ella desenfundando una espada, la cual golpeo corto unas cuantas rosas que había detrás de la joven cuando esta se aparto.- así que uno de los grandes placeres de la vida j aja….

-¿Qué…?- puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿acaso estuviste espiándome¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

-Absolutamente, y déjame decirte que escuche cosas bastante "comprometedoras"….

-Ya cállate…bien es hora de terminar con todo esto.- rápida y audaz se lanzo hacia donde estaba con su daga cortando una parte del traje del muchacho pero desgraciadamente sin llegar a su piel. Esa capa era una aleación, no estaba hecha de terciopelo solamente.

-Vaya que eres atrevida…aunque déjame decirte que cortar tu atuendo seria muchísimo mas placentero…-y con una estocada la despojo de una gran parte de su bata.

-Eres un pervertido…igual esto será lo ultimo que veas…-y lo ataco rodando al suelo con el y posesionándose sobre el sujetándolo fuertemente y apuntando a su cuello con una daga.- ¿tus ultimas palabras querido?

-¿Las tuyas?- rodó y se coloco encima de ella, la observaba…como la blancura de su piel contrastaba con la oscura seda….lo suave que era ella…como sus labios estaban rojos y anhelantes…sus ojos de miel que lo miraban con tanta intensidad…perdió la concentración durante un segundo…dos segundos…hasta que sintió como la muchacha se movía debajo de su cuerpo intentando escapar.- recuerdame…-susurro y la beso. Fue un beso breve pero intenso, se retiro como si la joven lo hubiera quemado y comenzó a caminar por el prado.- No estés tan seguro de tus ultimas palabras a la pelirroja…-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione tendida sobre el pasto con parte de su bata destrozada y con una rosa roja decorando sus muñecas antes aprisionadas se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos y bañándose con la luz de la luna, susurrando ese nombre que continuamente la atormentaba.

_-Draco…_

* * *

_**Holaaa!!**_

_****_

_**muchisiiimasss graciass a todos los que contestaron mis reviews!! sinceramente me sirvieron muhco y me alentaron para continuar con esta historia!!! **_

_**disculpen la tardanza en actualizar y mi actitud, pero es que pense que ya no les interesaba.**_

_**Ahora si me despido..**_

_**Hasta el proximo chap**_

**Gracias nuevamentee!!!**

****

**Anne**


	14. Rivales

Aquella mañana a primera hora abandono la casa de los Weasley. ¿a que estaba jugando el rubio¿el rubio? Podía simplemente por el color de su voz, la suavidad de sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo…¿.acaso esas simples características serian suficientes para afirmar que aquel sujeto era el?

No quería pensar en eso. No, simplemente no quería pensar. Debía trabajar, encargarse de la misión, despejar su mente de aquellos problemas que últimamente la aquejaban.

Llego a su casa cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad.

Su intercomunicador sonó. Rápidamente subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave.

-Señorita Granger.

-Sujeto A expediente D/45267

-Confirmado. Iniciando aplicación- una pantalla transparente apareció en el medio de la habitación proyectando imágenes y recuadros escritos en diferentes idiomas.- Dan Volchoviestski.

_Asesino nivel 2. En la época oscura se destaco en el campo de batalla por sus amplias habilidades en el campo de la manipulación y la hipnosis. Fue de gran utilidad para Lord Voldemort, y nunca renuncio a los ideales de este ultimo. Con la caída de este se refugio en la central de Dragonfly donde se destaco notablemente entre los otros aspirantes._

_Ha cometido 1967 asesinatos con fines de limpieza, pero se calcula que la cantidad de victimas inocentes y matanzas colectivas triplicarían esas cifras._

-Excelente. Vida personal.

_Se caso hace 4 años con Marie Treselle una viuda adinerada de impactante belleza a la que conoció en uno de sus viajes a Francia. La mujer murió misteriosamente meses después de contraer matrimonio._

_La gente sospechaba que estuviera bajo un hechizo dado que su comportamiento había variado mucho en ese tiempo._

_La autopsia revelo que la sangre de la victima había sido modificada y que en su ADN ya no figuraban los genes correspondientes a la parte mutante que poseía, ya que era mitad vampiro._

_Es importante recalcar que mediante el hechizo "caéits incantamnten"se pueden traspasar las propiedades de una sangre a la otra, aunque se necesitan amplios conocimientos de magia negra y el sacrificio del que ofrenda la sangre._

-Enemigos potenciales.

_Hemos encontrado un total de 2569 personas que han atentado contra el sujeto, sin embargo el ha vencido a todos ellos relevándolos de su posición ya sea en la agencia a la que pertenece como en enemigas._

_Es prácticamente invencible. Sus técnicas de combate son casi perfectas. Memoriza los movimientos del enemigo, y posee un alto poder de recuperación._

_Un único hombre ha logrado confrontarlo generando una fuerte rivalidad entre ambos contrincantes._

_-_Identificación del sujeto.

_Denegado._

_-_Identificación del sujeto.

_Denegado. Expediente clasificado._

_-_Iniciar modo A-245

_Preparando aplicación. Tiempo de descarga: 2 horas._

La castaña coloco el dispositivo en su mesa de luz y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Abrió una de las canillas y dejo que la amplia bañera se llenara completamente con el agua caliente. Un exquisito aroma a vainilla inundo la habitación.

Se quito suavemente la ropa y se deslizo hasta sumergirse completamente en ese líquido que la reconfortaba.

Cerró sus ojos.

La situación se estaba complicando cada vez más. Dan no solo era prácticamente invencible, sino que además, era un híbrido, por lo que tenía más resistencia a los ataques y podía curar rápidamente sus heridas.

"_y yo que pensé que era un idiota. Corrección: sigue siendo un idiota."_

Se levanto y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Peino su cabello y se lo dejo suelto y perfectamente arreglado. Se maquillo tenuemente y se puso un delicado vestido de tirantes carmesí. Aquella noche habría una fiesta en una de las mansiones centrales con todos los miembros de las distintas agencias.

Abrió la puerta del baño con suavidad. Su aroma intenso a flores blancas inundo la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta y una brisa helada danzaba en la habitación

Un sonido agudo y electrónico le indico que la descarga estaba terminada.

"**perfecto"-**penso.

-Bien veamos quien es el sujeto que ha mostrado ser un digno rival de mi "querido"

Dan.

Una daga rasgo el costado de la mesita en donde se hallaba el aparato.

-No es necesario, Hermione.

En la ventana una figura enfundada en una capa oscura como la misma noche jugaba con la luz de la luna.

-¿Quien eres?-la castaña le arrojo con fuerza la daga y tomo una espada próxima a su cama.

-Me lastimas con eso. ¿Cómo alguien puede olvidarse de mi?- se despojo de la capa- del gran Draco Malfoy.

-¿Draco?- bajo su espada mientras el joven ingresaba a la habitación y cerraba la ventana tras de si.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- la miro con lujuria.- Bastante provocador el atuendo.

-Por supuesto hace juego conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-En este momento muchas cosas…-se acerco a la joven.

-Draco…

-De acuerdo preciosa….ahora dime porque todavía no me has saludado correctamente…

-¿correctamente?- inquirió retrocediendo, había algo en sus ojos, un resplandor extraño.

-Exacto…-la arrincono contra una de las paredes de la habitación y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la boca de la joven, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se fundían.

-Aléjate.- empuño su espada.

-Deja de jugar Hermione…este juego ya lo he ganado yo.- el muchacho susurro unas extrañas palabras y la joven se desplomo suavemente sobre el suelo.

Enredo sus brazos en su cuerpo y llevándosela consigo desapareció por la ventana.

* * *

En ese mismo instante. Un joven de cabellos platinados y mirada sombría miraba expectante la daga que llevaba entrelazada en su traje de oscuridad.

No había lugar para dos ganadores. Y el como Malfoy que era, no estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Volvii!_**

**_despues de tanto tiempo actualizoo..._**

**_Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me apoyan y me insentivan a continuar con mi historia._**

****

**_Les dejo este breve brevisiimoo capitulo para que vean que no me he olvidado de ustedess!_**

****

**_En el proximo chap contestare a todos sus reviews los del capitulo anterior y los de este._**

****

**_Espero que sean muchos! jaja_**

****

**_Me despidoo..._**

****

**_Anne_**


	15. IMPORTANTE

Queridas lectoras y/o lectores:

Queria preguntarles por medio de este aviso si realmente **QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE CON EL FIC** si es asi por favor haganmelo saber con un _review_ porque despues de la proxima semana no voy a tener mucho tiempo para continuarlo.

Realmente pensaba seguirlo e incluso tenia una terminacion pero como cambie algunos capitulos y me robaron la laptop en donde estaban los archivos tengo que rehacerla totalmente. Por suerte la historia anterior (la que estaba en esa computadora terminada) no era muy buena.

Espero que se encuentren bien. Y que me digan sinceramente que desean que haga con este fic.

Anne


	16. Salvame

Terciopelo. Seda. Fina pedrería. Accesorios de un cuadro que también incluía notas musicales volcadas en un escenario de lujo y mármoles.

La noche recién empezaba. Y la gente se agolpaba en la Mansión Fritzgald para la anual fiesta de espías a la que concurrían los más destacados empleados de Calixto.

Una muchacha enfundada en un amplio vestido carmesí con un delicado peinado caminaba del brazo de un joven. Ambos se dirigían al jardín de la mansión próximo a los grandes ventanales que se alzaban.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche Granger…- comento el hombre mientras acariciaba la cintura de la mujer.- Tan hermosa…tan dócil…- una de sus manos rozo sus labios- siempre quise tenerte así…bajo mi poder… como una muñeca tan frágil e inocente…

-Déjame…-murmuro la muchacha. Sus ojos parecían dos cuencas que reflejaban el cielo nocturno. Oscuro. Ausente.

-¿Qué dices?...no puedo oírte Hermione…- el muchacho paladeo su nombre con dulzura lentamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

-De-ja-me…- la castaña movió su rostro a un lado dejando una cortina de bucles morenos entre su acompañante y ella.

-Sabes que no puedes resistirte a mi...Nadie podrá salvarte ahora pequeña…aunque todavía no entiendo como pudiste caer tan bajo…- la empujo con rudeza al tirandola al suelo- Confundirme con Malfoy ja ja ja aunque debo decirte que mi imitación fue perfecta quien iba a decir que Malfoy tuviera este efecto sobre ti… tsk tsk…- se arrodillo y tomo su mentón.- eso no se hace cariño… confiar en un espía…o acaso hay algo mas… ¿te gusto Hermione¿Acaso Malfoy se acostó contigo¿Acaso te toco como lo hago yo ahora? – comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las piernas descubiertas de la castaña.

-No, Dan. Solo tú.

-Así me gusta pequeña. Sabes que no puedes vencerme. Yo soy el que manda ahora y tú eres la que obedece. Así que se una buena niña y compórtate o sino….

-Ahhhh.- la joven empezó a gritar. Sentía como miles de agujas acribillaban su cabeza, causándole un dolor insoportable. Cuando Dan se detuvo, se encontraba completamente pálida con un sudor frío cubriendo su frente y temblando.

-Vamos deseo exhibirte en el salón. – la tomo fuertemente del brazo e ingresaron a la mansión.

* * *

Dan y Hermione se encontraban bailando en el medio de la pista de baile. Desplegando una elegancia nunca antes vista.

Un rubio platinado los observaba mientras llevaba un cigarrillo a su boca. Pequeñas volutas de humo descendieron por entre sus finos labios.

Sus ojos centelleaban. Como si una cruenta tormenta se librara en ellos. La castaña. Su castaña. Estaba bailando con Volchoviestski. Apretó sus puños sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en las palmas de sus manos.

Tiro su cigarrillo al suelo. Y termino su martini seco.

-Granger ¿Qué haces tan sola? Parece que me has olvidado pronto querida…-musito el joven cerca de la castaña. Esta solo se giro para quedar frente a frente con el rubio.

-Malfoy…que placer el verte aquí…- la joven se acerco peligrosamente y tomo el cuello de su camisa.

-No te recordaba tan cariñosa querida…- susurro el joven en el oído de ella seductoramente.

-Es que realmente te extrañe…- acerco sus labios a los de el.

-Granger espera…esta no eres tu…

-Shh si que soy yo Malfoy…vamos…aquí no podemos jugar…

- Granger…-replico el rubio.

-Oh Malfoy vamos no me vas a decir que ahora me rechazaras…-pego su cuerpo con el de el.- se que me deseas…puedo verlo en tus ojos…

-Gran…ger…maldición…de acuerdo vamos…

* * *

Ambos se dirigieron a uno de los salones contiguos a ese. Era bastante espacioso, sin mueble alguno sobre superficie. Los candelabros de cristal tintineaban sobre sus cabezas y la luz de la luna se colaba por entre las ventanas.

Hermione acorralo al rubio contra una de las paredes y comenzó a besarlo. Con ansia, con desesperación. El joven se dejaba llevar y acariciaba intensamente el cuerpo de la bella mujer.

-Gran…ger…detente…Gran…ger…- exclamo entrecortadamente sujetando el rostro de ella.

-Draco ahora no…te necesito…te deseo…- la muchacha clavo sus uñas fuertemente en la espalda del muchacho.

-Agg... Granger ¿Qué demonios haces? Esta no eres tú… Granger…- el rubio la tomo fuertemente por los hombros y observo sus ojos oscuros, vacíos, ausentes. Parecía poseída. _Hechizada._

-Corre…- murmuro suavemente la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Hermione…-una fuerte daga se incrusto en su brazo. El joven desenfundo la que el portaba rápidamente y se alejo unos cuantos metros de ella.- ¿Qué te sucede?

La castaña comenzó a empuñar su arma contra el joven, intentando herirlo de gravedad. El exasperante ruido de metales chocando inundaba el silencio de la habitación.

-Granger, no quiero lastimarte.- la muchacha estaba a unos pocos centímetros de el.- demonios… despierta… se que estas ahí Granger…

La daga de Draco voló a unos metros de el. La joven le apuntaba firmemente.

-Clap…clap…clap… Excelente trabajo muñeca…Malfoy hacia mucho que no te veía…- exclamo un hombre que caminaba con parsimonia hasta donde estaban ellos.- creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando me mandaste encerrar por traición a la empresa en la que en ese entonces trabajábamos juntos…

-Si, así es Volchoviestski - exclamo mientras miraba fijamente la daga de Hermione.- Debo felicitarte jamás había visto a Granger tan agresiva.

Ja ja ja no solo cuando pelea suele ser agresiva deberías verla en otras situaciones….

-Maldito ¿que le has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada…digamos que "acomode" un poco sus ideas y sus emociones. Ahora yo soy su dueño Malfoy. Aunque debo decirte que fuiste de gran ayuda.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella confía en ti. Utilice tu apariencia para engañarla. Debo decir que todo el prestigio y el aura de femme fatale que la envuelve es una mera actuación. La sangre sucia cayó fácilmente en mis garras, o debo decir en tus garras. Ja j aja

-Ella no te hizo nada. Déjala.

-Tsk tsk te equivocas Malfoy… además de ser muy bella ella se encargara de eliminarte. Mancharme con tu sangre no es algo que me agradara mucho. Prefiero observar como mueres en manos de ella.

No soy ciego y te conozco Malfoy. Algo tiene esta sangre sucia. Algo más que un buen par de piernas. Y eso es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí y lo que te hará morir.

-Te equivocas.

-Lo dudo. Hermione cariño termina con tu trabajo.-un brillo sanguinario deslumbro en los ojos de Dan.

-Si.-pequeñas lágrimas surcaron los ojos de la castaña y su mano por un segundo titubeo.

-No puedes hacer esto, no así… Hermione.

"_Hermione" "Hermione" "Hermione" _la voz de aquel hombre. Aquel aroma mentolado que desprendía. Era el.

-Dra…co…- se dejo caer cuando un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron.

-Shhh aquí estoy.- la recostó suavemente sobre el suelo.- Esto no ha terminado te haré pagar por lo que has hecho. No te creía tan cobarde. Utilizar a una simple mujer para intentar eliminarme.

- No me hagas reír…tu brazo esta herido y se que la herida debe estar doliendo bastante porque un potente veneno ingreso junto con la daga así que no intentes engañarme.

-Pruébalo.

El rubio se deslizo con agilidad y empuño la daga que le había quitado a Hermione contra el ruso desarmándolo.

Inclino con fiereza el metal contra el cuello del hombre cuando un grito desgarrador lo sobresalto.

-AHHH….- Hermione se retorcía en el suelo cerrando los puños fuertemente provocando que sus nudillos se tiñeran de blanco.

-Maldición ¿Qué le estas haciendo?- Dan se había alejado unos cuantos metros de el.

-Un pequeño truco mental. Y esos gritos que escuchan son nada comparado con lo que oirás si no dejas tus armas ahora. Tu no quieres que haga sufrir a la pequeña sangre sucia ¿o si?

-Ahhh…

-Hermione…Demonios.- el rubio arrojo sus armas al suelo lentamente.

-Buen chico. Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta quien manda. Y quien es mejor.

-¿Mejor? Ja j aja

-Increíble que sigas con tu arrogancia cuando se sabe muy bien quien es el ganador aquí.

-Un Malfoy nunca pierde Volchoviestski. Y yo soy un Malfoy.- el ex slytherin murmuro unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño y una extraña luz ilumino el lugar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se encontraba tan calida, tan cómoda en aquel lugar como hacia mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

Paso sus manos por la mullida superficie que la acogía. Sintió como la seda negra acariciaba su piel. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de las paredes que de a poco revivían con la luz procedente del inmenso balcón que estaba enfrente de la cama con doseles en la que reposaba.

Se levanto precipitadamente. Esa definitivamente no era su habitación ni ninguna otra que conociese.

¿Dónde demonios se encontraba¿Como había llegado a aquella cama? Un puñado de imágenes se agolparon en su mente respondiéndole. Dan la había engañado, había colocado un hechizo en ella controlando su mente, recordaba la fiesta, el dolor, había intentado asesinar a alguien, la voz, su voz.

-Malfoy.

Giro su rostro hacia un lado y lo vio recostado en esa misma cama. Se había quitado la camisa y parte de su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo.

Parecía un ángel, un ángel caído.

La castaña se inclino hacia el apoyándose con sus manos. Palpo su cuerpo con su mirada. Delineo con uno de sus dedos aquel torso porcelanico deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Tenía algunas vendas en su brazo, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba eran bastante recientes. Algunos borbotones manchaban su impoluta piel de carmín.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-Malfoy. Despierta… ¡Malfoy!

-Gran...ger…

-Estas sangrando… ¿te encuentras bien¿Qué es este lugar¿Qué hacemos aquí? Oh dios mío… ¿Dónde esta dostoyevski?

-Granger calmate…estamos en mi apartamento…y si estoy bien la sangre que esta en mi brazo es solo para que contraste con mi hermosa piel…-la miro seductoramente. Se encontraban muy cerca, y el verla en esa posición sobre su cama realmente le inducía a pensar muchas cosas.

-Eres un idiota…Déjame verte…-tomo el brazo del joven y lo examino minuciosamente.- Esto esta muy mal Malfoy…tu herida esta comenzando a infectarse parece que tuviera algo…

-Es un veneno. Anoche trate de sacarlo de mi sistema pero me esta siendo imposible. Ni siquiera intentes con una poción o un hechizo los he probado todos.- el joven intento levantarse un poco pero el cuerpo de la muchacha próximo al de el se lo impedía.- Granger que estés prácticamente encima mío dejándome fácilmente a la vista todos tus atributos no es algo que me disguste pero quisiera levantarme…

-Yo…no…-se sonrojo profundamente y se alejo del joven.

-Ya se que soy irresistible…-sonrío seductoramente- ayy…

-Eres un idiota no debes moverte quédate quieto o te terminare inmovilizando a esta cama si es necesario…

-Creo que la segunda opción me gustaría- la observo lujuriosamente- y mucho.

-Ignorare ese ultimo comentario por tu bien Malfoy. Hay un hechizo que filtrara el veneno pero no estoy segura si resultara totalmen…

-No Granger ya te dije que ningún hechizo funciona.

-¿Y que piensas hacer¿Esperar a que el veneno tome todo tu cuerpo y mueras lenta y dolorosamente?- levanto una ceja y lo miro desafiante.

-Como si eso cambiara en algo tu vida…-murmuro el muchacho.

-Acércate…

-Granger en otro momento no tendría problema alguno pero ahora…

-Dios eres un inútil.- la muchacha se inclino sobre el y paso suavemente su mano sobre la herida murmurando unas palabras haciendo que un breve resplandor se proyectara en la herida.

-Eso deberá ayudarte bastante. Espero no tener que recurrir a otra cosa.- sonrió. – ¿te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor ahora...Bueno creo que deberíamos levantarnos- dijo observando el gran ventanal- puedes bañarte si quieres.- se levanto y se dirigió al armario de su habitación, sacando una camisa de seda negra de allí.- toma así puedes cambiarte.- la muchacha entreabrió sus labios para replicar.- Y Granger… hablaremos después.- le guiño un ojo y dejo la habitación sintiendo como un par de ojos caramelo se clavaban en su espalda.

Hermione solo suspiro.

* * *

-Malfoy…- la muchacha quedo boquiabierta. Ella había bajado las escaleras de la habitación hasta llegar a un pequeño living cercano a un pasillo por el cual acaba de salir Malfoy. Todo hubiera sido normal, si el solo no hubiera estado completamente cubierto de minúsculas gotas de agua que se deslizaban lentamente por su tonificado cuerpo, perdiéndose en su marcado abdomen. Su cabello platino caía rebelde sobre su rostro y un

Exquisito aroma mentolado nublaba sus sentidos. Y ni hablar de la pequeña toalla negra que estaba anudada en su cadera.

-Granger….- la reacción del joven fue bastante similar a la de ella. Contemplar a la castaña vestida únicamente con una camisa suya de seda negra que le permitía observar sus piernas completamente y que resaltaba el rojo de sus labios y la palidez de su piel era algo realmente tentador para el joven Malfoy.- Lamento mi estado Granger… pero comprenderás que mi armario esta arriba. Sin embargo, si lo deseas puedo permanecer así o con menos ropa todavía…-acerco las manos al nudo de la toalla jugando con el.

-Si… no…Malfoy ¡basta! Ve ha cambiarte ya…- dijo completamente colorada.- y deja de mirarme de ese modo…

-Eres tan aburrida Granger…de acuerdo ya vuelvo…- comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Ah! Me olvidaba…-se acerco a la muchacha felinamente y paso una de sus manos por la suave piel de su clavícula descendiendo hasta el cuello de la camisa. La castaña cerró los ojos ante el contacto conteniendo la respiración. El rubio desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la camisa.- Así esta mejor…

* * *

Después de unos minutos el muchacho bajo solo con un pantalón oscuro.

-Listo querida.

-¿Siempre estas tan acalorado cariño?

-Siempre.-sonrió picaronamente.

-Ven vamos a desayunar algo. – ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Era bastante espaciosa con una mesada de mármol y una especie de barra con dos banquetas.

-Malfoy que…

-Shh Granger shh que voy a cocinar.- musito abriendo la heladera sacando algunos ingredientes de allí.

-No me hagas reír tu no sabes cocinar.

-¿Quién te dijo eso querida?

-Nadie pero supongo que no…

-Supones mal. Siéntate.- se acerco a ella y le indico el lugar de la barra- Además cocinar no es lo único que se hacer bien y que tu no sabes que hacia…- quedo a unos pocos centímetros de la muchacha observando con ansia sus labios rojos. Ladeo su rostro con lentitud.- pero todo a su tiempo… ¿verdad Granger?- susurro sobre sus labios para luego seguir preparando los hot cakes.

-Cla...ro…

-¿Quien es la acalorada ahora Hermione?

-Cállate. ¿Puedes contestarme ahora que fue lo que paso Malfoy?

-Bien bien. No mucho en realidad. Ayer en la noche era la fiesta anual de los agentes como siempre fui acompañado de una hermosa señorita…-la castaña rodó los ojos- pero tuve que enfrentarme con una ex compañera mía que estaba un poco…mmm como decirlo en una manera en la que no me arrojes un avada...

-¿Un poco que?

-Toma aquí tienes tu te y tus hot cakes.- le arrimo un plato y se sentó en frente de ella

-Gracias. Contéstame Malfoy.

-Mmm… Lujuriosa.- la miro seductoramente.

-¿Lujuriosa?- se atraganto con un pedazo de hot cake y comenzo a toser.

-Si Granger si Lu-ju-rio-sa. ¿Quieres que sea más grafico?

-Malfoy…nosotros no…no…-murmuro algo asustada.

-No Granger quédate tranquila como caballero que soy te detuve. –la joven suspiro- Además quiero que sea algo que recuerdes y aunque debo admitir que estabas bastante entretenida hechizada, prefiero que tu….

-Malfoy por favor esto no es necesario. Puedes proseguir con el relato.

-Esa era la única parte divertida.- la muchacha lo miro amenazadoramente.- Bien bien Granger calmate. Relájate un poco querida…después de que te detuviera me dijiste que corriera y me apuñalaste en mi bracito… comenzamos a luchar…debo decir que has mejorado bastante aunque pensándolo mejor capaz era la influencia del hechizo…y luego cuando estabas por asesinarme aparecio Volchoviestski, tuvimos una breve conversación, te dio la orden de matarme y justo cuando pensé que iba a tener que atacarte te detienes y hubieras caído al suelo si tu salvador, Draco Malfoy no te hubiera sostenido…-la joven rodó los ojos.- en fin…luego me deshice de el y te traje aquí. Te recosté en mi cama e intente curarme pero nada dio resultado. Y bueno aquí estamos. ¿Algo más Granger?

-¿De que hablaste con el?

-¿Cómo fue que el te engaño?

-No contestes mis preguntas con otras preguntas.

-Creí que tú eras la especialista en eso.

-Malfoy…

-Granger…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-No siempre se hace lo que uno quiere…- la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Bien pensé que eras tú ¿de acuerdo? Entro a mi habitación lucia exactamente como tu… y cuando me di cuenta de que no lo era ya era demasiado tarde…

- …yo…lo siento Hermione…no sabia que…- tomo la mano de Hermione contra la suya.

-Esta bien Draco. Es que yo no debería…no debería…pero…

-No puedes evitarlo.

-Exactamente.-lo miro a los ojos.- Bueno hablemos de otra cosa. No sabia que cocinaras tan bien la verdad que todo estuvo delicioso.

-¿Viste? Y espera a probar las demás cosas que hago bien…- soltó la mano de la joven y comenzo a juntar los platos. Cuando los iba a colocar en la pileta cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.- Agg…mi brazo…

-¡Malfoy!- la joven se coloco a su lado con rapidez deslizando su mano por el brazo del rubio el cual poseía líneas violáceas en toda su superficie.- Esto no esta bien…¿te duele mucho?

-No Granger, estoy bien…agg…

-Ven.- lo sujeto y lentamente lo condujo al sillón para que se acostara- Voy a ayudarte Malfoy pero debo decirte que puede doler, de a poco te iras sintiendo mejor…

-Estoy bien…- el rubio sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba, estaba cubierto por un sudor frío que perlaba todo su cuerpo, el cual apenas sentía.

-No, no lo estas. Vas a morir pronto si no hacemos algo. Este no es un veneno cualquiera el hechizo que utilice antes debería haber bastado pero al no hacerlo me temo que esto es algo mas…delicado.

-Pero si… hasta hace 5 minutos….estaba bien…

Y en otros 5 minutos no lo estarás si no actuamos rápido…- tomo la mano del joven fuertemente.- Yo te ayudare Draco…

-Hermione…no…

_Nuevamente eran espectadores de un recuerdo._

_Un joven de cabello platino caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos oscurecidos por la noche del castillo Hogwarts. Llego hasta una puerta blanca que se encontraba entreabierta. Ingreso despacio en silencio. Las camas blancas de la enfermería resplandecían bajo los rayos pálidos de la luna de la madrugada. Suspiro. Estaba vacía._

_-Aquí estoy.- giro rápidamente su rostro para enfrentarse con una pequeña figura cubierta por un fino camisón blanco de invierno. Sus cabellos ondulados acariciaban sus hombros y enmarcaban su rostro. Parecía un hada nocturna._

_-Yo…no…-la muchacha camino hacia a el y coloco un dedo sobre los labios del rubio._

_-No mientas más. No es necesario._

_-Granger déjame… ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú no puedes decirme…_

_-Se lo que haces Malfoy. Has venido aquí cada noche desde que me internaron. Vienes cuando te aseguras que Madame Ponfrey se ha ido a dormir. Te acercas a mi cama y cierras las cortinas despacio. Tomas mi mano y me acaricias suavemente y siempre siempre antes de irte me das un beso en la frente._

_-Veo que tu estado es mas grave del que todos piensan sangre sucia…tienes alucinaciones conmigo…- dijo fríamente con aquella mascara invisible que cubría todo su rostro de indiferencia. A excepción de sus ojos, los cuales poseían un brillo peligroso que denotaba que algo no estaba bien, que algo había salido de su lugar._

_-Hacia mucho que no utilizabas ese insulto conmigo Malfoy y me pregunto el por qué de ello. También me pregunto porque vienes aquí, me pregunto porque cada vez que acaricias mi mano una corriente calida se apodera de cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo, me pregunto porque una luz desciende desde tu mano hacia la mía, porque ron y harry me comentan que has dejado de jugar quidditch en este ultimo tiempo porque en un partido casi te caes de tu escoba, porque te encuentras mas débil, porque estas mas pálido de lo normal, porque me cediste ese poder Malfoy…_

_-Granger no se de que me hablas…- se coloco de espaldas a ella contemplando el gran ventanal que daba al bosque prohibido._

_-Yo se que si lo sabes.-la muchacha se acerco a el rodeando la espalda del joven con sus brazos hundiendo su cabeza en ella.- Gracias Dra-co…_

_-Hermione…-el slytherin se giro hacia ella cuando lo soltó_

_-Shh…- la castaña acaricio delicadamente su rostro y acerco sus labios a aquellos labios que hacia tanto tiempo quería probar. Un beso. Un solo beso.- quería saber que se sentía…_

_El rubio la contemplo anonadado._

_-¿Alguna vez has tocado una serpiente Malfoy? Es suave. Aunque pueda causar repulsión, es increíblemente suave._

_Hermione Granger dejo la enfermería con lentitud, dejando a Draco Malfoy pensando en las últimas palabras dichas por la muchacha._

_

* * *

_

_**Gracias a todas por los reviews. Realmente me hicieron dar cuenta de que si hay personas que desean que siga escribiendo y que cada palabra vale.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron un review! Y espero poder compensarlas con este capitulo y recibir muchos reviews mas por supuesto: P jajaja**_

_**IMPORTANTE: LA ULTIMA PARTE EN LA QUE HERMIONE DICE:**_

_**-¿Alguna vez has tocado una serpiente Malfoy? Es suave. Aunque pueda causar repulsión, es increíblemente suave.**_

_**AUNQUE HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA ESCRITURA LA IDEA DE ESA HERMOSA E INTELIGENTE ANALOGIA CORRESPONDE A DRYADEH. PERO REALMENTE ME ENCANTARON ESAS PALABRAS. ELLA ESCRIBIO AQUELLA COMPARACION EN SU FIC LIJA Y TERCIOPELO, EL CUAL REALMENTE RECOMIENDO.**_

_**NO PUDE COMUNICARME CONTIGO DRYADEH Y SE ACERCA DE TUS POLITICAS DEL PLAGIO ASI QUE ME DISCULPO SI LLEGO A OFENDERTE Y CUALQUIER COSA PUEDES HABLARME Y RETIRARE LA FRASE QUE CORRESPONDE A TU AUTORIA.**_

_**Hasta siempre**_

_**Anne**_


	17. Contigo

-Hermione…Hermione…Despierta….

Oía su voz a lo lejos. Como el arrullo que genera el sonido de las olas quebrándose contra la costa lentamente. 

Sentía pesados sus parpados, y apenas podía sentir su cuerpo. Sabía las consecuencias que le traería utilizar aquella magia, aquel magnifico poder, pero jamás pensó que fueran tan poco benévolas consigo misma. Era como si hubieran extraído hasta la última gota de su energía vital. Sin embargo estaba feliz. 

-Dra…co….- intento incorporarse pero una puntada en su costado izquierdo se lo impidió.

-No…no….todavía estas muy débil princesa…quédate quieta o tendré que hacer lo que tu me habías propuesto antes…- sonrió despreocupado, sincero.- ¿Necesitas algo¿Estas bien¿No tienes frío? Acá las noches suelen ser bastante frías y…

-¿Es de noche?...-pregunto la castaña con suavidad. El solo asintió.- ¿Tanto he dormido? Lamento haberte preocupado Draco.-bajo la cabeza apenada.

-No…yo no…yo no me preocupe por ti Granger es solo que no seria bueno para mi reputación que desfallecieras en mi casa...

-Gracias.- la joven se levanto lentamente de la cama y se acerco a donde se encontraba el rubio apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

-¿Gracias? Granger a mi me parece que tu no entiendes lo delicado de la situación. Me agradeces ¿Por qué exactamente? Si prácticamente casi mueres por mi culpa… Haces un hechizo tremendamente complicado y no me vengas con tu cara inocente de que no sabias lo que hacia porque ya no funciona conmigo sabelotodo. Además, yo debería estar agradecido prácticamente tu me salvaste a mi. Igual no pienses que esto puede significar que…- sus labios fueron detenidos por los de la muchacha, la cual lo beso con dulzura, despacio y a la vez intensamente, como queriéndose grabar ese tenue momento.-Granger…-la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.- No tenias que hacer esto…ahora estarás mas débil por mi…podría sucederte algo y yo no se que haría si algo…

-En el pasado yo se que hiciste lo mismo por mi. Ahora era mi turno. ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí porque me habías ayudado de esa manera cuando lo único que hacíamos era discutir y luego fingir indiferencia. Muchas veces me preguntaba si realmente me ignorabas tanto como aparentabas. Y aun así…tú… Esa noche todo cambio Draco. Yo lo se. 

Aquel hechizo de olvido…. Ahora puedo decirte que tomamos la decisión correcta, sin embargo hay una parte de mi que no hay un día que pase sin arrepentirse de no haber tomado una opción diferente….Draco…yo…- Hermione perdió el equilibrio y sintió como el mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse por debajo de sus pies descalzos.

-Hermione…todavía estas débil…- la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito en la cama para después pintar en sus labios un beso fugaz.- No eres la única que piensa eso… Yo lo se. Pero pero ¿Por qué lo hicimos Granger¿Por qué nos hicimos esto Hermione?

El rubio se acostó al lado de la muchacha y ella no hizo mas que acurrucarse contra el, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

El sentía su calor, su suave piel. Viajo por su rostro deteniéndose en sus labios, en sus grandes ojos cubiertos de largas y oscuras pestañas. Era una muñeca. Igual de hermosa, igual de frágil.

Y el debía dejarla. Debía. La muchacha se removió entre las sabanas aferrándose mas al cuerpo del joven, una tímida sonrisa colgaba de su rostro.

¿Cómo dejar aquello que nos hace bien?

Aquella noche inconscientemente habían descubierto la verdad. Las finas cadenas que los unían habían resplandecido bajo sus ojos recordándoles quienes eran.

Hermione le había devuelto a Draco ese extraño poder curativo que el le había pasado en los tiempos de hogwarts. A veces la vida es tan impredecible. A veces parece controlarnos sin que nosotros nos percatemos siquiera de eso. A veces nos destruye y de entre las cenizas nos hace renacer. Solo a veces.

�

* * *

�

La mañana llego, inevitable después de la noche.

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo vio dormido a su lado, con algunos mechones platinos deslizándose sobre su rostro. Una de sus manos se aferraba a su cintura. Aspiro suavemente el aroma que desprendía el joven y se estrecho aun mas contra el, acariciando con una de sus manos el pecho de el.

Todo era tan irreal, tan perfecto. Sublime. 

Se levanto despacio, intentando no despertar al muchacho. Se dirigió en puntillas al baño no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a aquel ángel caído.

Se dio una ducha y se envolvió en una toalla que la cubría hasta un poco por encima de sus rodillas. Observo su reflejo en el espejo empañado por el vapor de la ducha. Brillaba. Estaba radiante. Como nunca antes.

Salio del cuarto de baño y cuando sus ojos vagaron inconscientemente por la habitación, su corazón latió con mas fuerza. Faltaba algo. Draco no estaba allí.

-Dra…co…- comenzó a transitar el pasillo desierto de la mansión, cuando una sombra la detuvo aferrándose de su muñeca.

-Calma Granger…soy yo… no tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva…- dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio, recorriendo el cuerpo de la muchacha con su mirada.

-Malfoy eres un idiota. Me asustaste, no puedes aparecerte así como si nada y…

-Bueno veo que me estas llamando por tus habituales insultos así que debo suponer que te encuentras mejor…

-Si, me encuentro mejor. Y deja de mirarme asi…

-Mira querida yo no soy el que anda con una diminuta toalla por una casa que no es la suya provocando…

-Yo no estoy provocando…

-Sabes que si Granger…

-Malfoy….-la muchacha se acerco lentamente al joven acariciando unas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuello perdiéndose en su escote, pego su cuerpo con el del joven y rozo sus labios delicadamente con los de el, incitándolo, provocándolo. Y luego, rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás con gracia.- Eso querido se llama provocar, y digamos que fue una provocación bastante sutil.

-No quiero conocer entonces tus provocaciones no sutiles querida. –sonrió seductoramente.- En fin antes de este pequeño incidente venia a decirte que quiero llevarte a un sitio hoy…

-Pero no tengo ropa…

-Shh…no te preocupes que Draco Malfoy se ocupo de todo. Arriba hay una bolsa con alguna ropa que compre para ti…-murmuro bajando la mirada.

-Ay pero no tendrías que haberme comprado nada Draco. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Sorpresa.

-No, dímelo quiero saber…

-No puedes ser tan curiosa…

-Puedo serlo y en demasía…

-Granger…-

-Odio las sorpresas – el joven se apodero de los labios de la muchacha y comenzó a besarla con intensidad, con pasión, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-No lo creo.

-Iré…a…cambiarme…-musito completamente colorada la castaña.

�

* * *

�

-Malfoy estoy lista.

-Granger…- la miro lentamente. Los zapatos, el fino vestido blanco de verano, su cabello, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos. Sus ojos. _Simplemente hermosa._

-Bien… ¿ahora me dirás a donde iremos o tendré que convencerte?- dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

-Creo que tendrás que convencerme…- murmuro sirviéndole café junto con unos waffles.- No creo que tu carita de niña pequeña consentida y malcriada sirva.

-No tengo esa cara aparte pensé que esas cualidades se atribuían a ti únicamente.- sonrió falsamente.- A propósito muchas gracias por la ropa Malfoy. Sobretodo el conjunto de ropa interior, es muy encantador.

-Buen intento Granger. Sabía que te gustaría. Bueno cuando termines tu desayuno podremos irnos.

-¿Qué llevas en esa canasta?- dijo la castaña acercándose a el.

-Cosas Granger cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya vas a ver. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

-Si pero quiero que me digas…- el rubio robo un beso de sus labios y luego otro, y otro, y otro.- Dra…co… no es justo.

-Ja j aja- el rubio río sonoramente.- Vamonos Granger.

�

* * *

�

**Hola!**

�

En realidad este capitulo es mucho mas largo pero decidi cortarlo y publicar el pequeño fragmento que tenia hasta ahora realizado en compensacion de todos los hermosos reviews que me mandaron en el capitulo anterior. Muchisimas gracias a todos por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo para escribir algo acerca de mi historia, hacen que me den ganas de escribir y cosas mucho mejores de las que siempre hacia. Enserio, Gracias.

�

Por otro lado la historia esta avanzando bastante y **queria saber si les gustaria que relatara la vida de los jovenes en hogwarts o que los Draco y Hermione adultos vuelvan a hogwarts para ver como eran sus vidas en ese entonces.**

�

Ahora la contestacion a sus reviews:

�

�

**_Karyta34:_** muchas gracias por tu review!

�

_**unkatahe:**_ si la habilidad de "hermione" es muy util y sorprendente, aunque no te preocupes no los matare hasta que no descubran toda la verdad jajajjaja

�

**_drajer:_** aqui esta la actualizacion , lo mas pronto posible :)

�

_**andeli malfoy cullen:**_ ese cullen me dice que te gusta twillight o me equivoco? a mi tambien me gusta mucho sobretodo edward aunque nadie supera a mi draco(L)

�

**_alina:_** otra actualizacion para vos :)

�

**_cristy:_** espero ver mas reviews tuyos y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis chaps.

�

**_remmy-ro:_** gracias por tu review !)

�

_**tete14:**_ ai que bueno que mi fic te haya "fascinado". Espero que este chap tambien lo haya hecho.

�

**_achlyswood:_**que bueno que te haya gustado la trama de mi fic. Muchas gracias por tu review!

�

Gracias a todas! espero mas reviews en este chap:P jeje

�

**chocokiss: sinceramente tu review me encanto y me alegro mucho. Me sorprendio que una persona escribiera algo asi de un escrito mio cuando nunca pense que causaria tal efecto. Espero que este chap te guste porque te lo dedico a ti por darme animos para seguir escribiendo�y por tu hermoso review**

�

�

_Gracias a todas por sus animos hasta el proximo chap_

�

:D

�


	18. Como el mar

El ruido de un par de tacones repicaba contra la madera del muelle. La suave brisa marina acariciaba la piel de la muchacha. Enfrento sus ojos con el cielo.

El mar se alzaba sobre el horizonte. Imponente. Vivaz. Las olas se arremolinaban generando una tenue melodía.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es un poco obvio no te parece Granger. Esto es un muelle.

-Ya se que es un muelle idiota.- dijo caminando hacia el con las manos en la cintura- ¿pero que hacemos aquí?

Quería mostrarte algo. Ven

-Pero…

-¿Te gustan los barcos Granger?- un yate de grandes proporciones se alzaba en medio de otros de tamaños más pequeños. Blanco. Impecable. Las velas estaban desplegadas preparadas para emprender un viaje.

-¿El tamaño de tu yate es para compensar otras cosas mas pequeñas Malfoy?- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma querida?- inquirió el rubio con seguridad.

Ignorare ese último comentario.

-ja j aja - subió al barco con su habitual altanería.- ¿tienes miedo?

-Por supuesto que no Malfoy.- murmuro sonrojada.

-Al barco me refería igual Granger.

-Al barco tampoco.

¿Entonces porque no subes?

-Pero… ¿vamos a ir mar adentro?

-Si.

-¿Y no es peligroso?

-Un poco. Bueno no… es un barco seguro….- agrego al ver la cara de la castaña empalidecer.

-No se Malfoy…

-No puedo creer que te de miedo un simple yate antes que matar a alguien o las peligrosas misiones que tenes como espía. Además cuando fuimos a esa fiesta vos estuviste en un barco así y no recuerdo que tuvieras miedo.

-Es distinto. Porque en esa fiesta no íbamos a navegar era como un edificio quieto.

-No te pasara nada que no quieras…- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Malfoy yo enserio no se…- murmuro mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- tendió su mano hacia la castaña.

-Yo…-la muchacha se asió al joven.- de acuerdo iré.

Malfoy cerró la pequeña portezuela blanca y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el timón, hechizándolo para comenzar la travesía.

El navío se deslizaba suavemente sobre la superficie cristalina del mar rasgándola.

-Bueno ya esta todo listo. El barco no se detendrá hasta que no lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-De acuerdo. Es realmente magnifico. ¿Cómo se llama tu barco Malfoy?

-Nautilus.

-¿Julio Verne?- inquirió levantando una ceja la castaña.

-Julio Verne.- afirmo el muchacho mirándola fijamente.

-Interesante.- dijo la joven sentándose con suavidad en una de las butacas blancas que se extendían en la amplia terraza del yate.- ¿es completamente necesario quitarse la camisa Malfoy?- dijo mirando descaradamente el musculoso pecho del rubio y sus perfectos abdominales.

-Completamente.- musito seductoramente dejando su camisa blanca a un lado y tomando un par de graciosas copas. -¿Algo para beber Granger?

-Gracias Malfoy.- dijo sosteniendo el martini seco que se le ofrecía.

-De nada querida. Si quieres puedes servirte algo de lo que hay en las bandejas plateadas.

-¿No querrás envenenarme?

-Lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Cierto.- la castaña abrió la fuente para encontrarse con un montón de diversas frutas exóticas.- Mmm…delicioso…- susurro tomando una frutilla.

-Granger es solo una frutilla deja de hacer eso.

-¿De hacer que?

-De hacer que parezca que estuvieras teniendo una gran dosis de placer… ¿tengo que ser más grafico?

-Ay Malfoy eres un mal pensado…nada que ver yo solo estaba comiendo…-tomo la frutilla y la paso suavemente por sus labios mordisqueándola- mi frutilla…- paso su lengua con lentitud por sobre su labio superior. De repente sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban por la cintura y por la nuca acercándola a un cuerpo musculoso. Un par de labios recorrían con frenesí los suyos .Con locura. Con desesperación. La castaña paso sus manos por el pecho del muchacho, sintiendo su piel tersa e increíblemente suave. Se sentó encima de el colocando una pierna a cada lado de los costados del rubio, sintiendo como las manos de el subían por sus piernas levantando el delicado vestido blanco. Repentinamente el barco se sacudió.- ¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió deteniendo al muchacho.

-Nada Granger nada…-susurro mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica.- solo que hemos llegado a nuestro destino…- dijo antes de seguir besándola.

-Vamos a nadar.- dijo con una sonrisa la joven saltando del regazo del rubio y quitándose los zapatos.

-Granger porque mejor no vienes aquí y seguimos con lo que…

-¿No es un día hermoso Malfoy? El agua se ve perfecta.

-Pero no tienes traje de baño así que insisto…- dijo firmemente mirándola y señalando el espacio vacío junto a el.

-Mmm… si lo pones así…- se acerco contoneándose hacia el para después colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del joven inclinándose.- ¿quien dijo que necesitara un traje de baño? Además creo que un baño de agua fría no te vendría nada mal…-susurro sobre los labios del rubio y luego se acerco hacia las barandas del yate y se arrojo al mar.

-¡Granger!- exclamo el joven acercándose al barandal.

-El agua esta deliciosa ven Malfoy.

-Pareces una niña pequeña.- la contemplo. Estaba radiante. Con todo su cabello mojado pegándose a su rostro y a sus hombros. Su piel húmeda con la tela del vestido cubriéndola. Sus ojos. Su _sonrisa.- _¿sabes? Podrías haberte quitado el vestido se te va a arruinar así.

-¿Y darte el placer de verme sin ropa Malfoy? Nunca…- dijo entre risas la castaña.- Vamos no te hagas el exquisito y ven a nadar conmigo.

-Bueno Granger si tanto quieres que vaya ahí contigo esta bien…iré.- dijo antes de tirarse al mar de manera elegante salpicando a la castaña.- Este no es el comportamiento de una perfecta espía, de una femme fatale.- dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a la joven que nadaba alegremente.

-Este no es el comportamiento de un elegante y aristocrático miembro de una sociedad secreta, de un dandy.- dijo en el mismo tono la castaña.

-¿Quién dice que no lo sigo siendo?

-Yo, la femme fatale Hermione Granger.- exclamo arrojando un haz de agua hacia el muchacho.

-¡Ey! Estas usando magia.

-Si. ¿Y?- dijo con cara inocente.

- Y no eres la única que manipula los 4 elementos Granger.- el joven tomo un puñado de agua y lo arrojo hacia el cielo haciendo que una densa pared de agua se formara alrededor de ellos en forma de espiral.

-Siempre destacándote Malfoy. Aunque debo decir que es hermoso.- musito viendo anonadada aquella bella fuente natural que la contenía. Alargo una de sus manos hacia el agua para sentir el suave cosquilleo del agua sobre sus dedos.

-Un pequeño truco que aprendí.

-Supongo que deleitaras a todas tus conquistas con este bello espectáculo.- dijo la muchacha acercándose a el

-Te equivocas Hermione.- susurro sobre el oído de la joven acercándose hacia ella y acariciando su cintura bajo el agua.

-Muy pocas veces dices mi nombre. ¿Por qué?- inquirió mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Te gusta que lo diga? – pregunto inclinándose en dirección a la boca de la castaña.

-No me contestaste.

-Tu tampoco.

-Draco…-puso una mano sobre el pecho de el.

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios Hermione.- susurro causando un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Yo…

-Shhh…-acallo sus palabras con el silencio de sus bocas unidas.

Estas temblando. ¿Por qué temblas?- dijo pasando sus manos por los brazos de la joven.

-Tengo un poco de frío.- murmuro no muy convencida ella.

-Será mejor que volvamos.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos subieron lentamente a cubierta.

-Estoy empapada.

-Y te bañaste con tu vestido…- el rubio se acerco a ella y la rodeo con una toalla. La castaña bajo la mirada un momento ruborizada, y el sujetando su mentón la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-y ¿eso por que fue?

-No lo se.- sus ojos se ensombrecieron.- realmente no lo se. Iré a ver el timón así proseguimos con el viaje.- dijo después de aplicarse un hechizo recuperador haciendo que su ropa se volviera inmaculada y que estuviera completamente seco. Su cabello platino estaba igual que siempre y caía rebelde sobre sus ojos. Incluso su perfume volvía a hacerse presente.

Hermione se quedo mirando como la elegante figura del joven se alejaba y tras realizar el mismo hechizo, cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en que era lo que estaban haciendo y que demonios sentía, pensaba de el.

* * *

La castaña caminaba suavemente por la proa. Se aferro a una de las barandas y dejo que su mirada se perdiese en el firmamento infinito. Sorpresivamente un par de brazos se enredaron en su cintura. Suspiro.

-Draco…- murmuro recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje?

-Si, es realmente hermoso.

-Y pensar que en un principio ni siquiera querías subirte.

-Si lo se es que no se mira si pasa como en el Titanic.

-Ja j aja.- la castaña sentía como el pecho del joven subía y bajaba al compás de sus carcajadas.- Ves demasiadas películas románticas muggles Granger.

-Cállate Malfoy. Y ¿como sabes que es una película romántica y muggle?

Digamos que últimamente he sentido cierta atracción por todo lo muggle.

-¿Atracción nada mas?

-Que seas tan sabelotodo realmente no me conviene.- susurro sobre el oído de la castaña, la cual se dio medio vuelta enfrentándose con aquellos ojos de plata.

-¿Estas seguro? – musito sobre sus labios rozándolos con suavidad. Mordió el labio inferior del rubio provocándolo. El joven le respondió vorazmente, intentando beberse el alma de la muchacha con cada beso. Sintiendo el sabor de la joven, perdiéndose en su aroma. Sus sentidos se perdían cuando estaba con ella. La nave se agito bruscamente. -¿Que fue eso?

-No fue nada no te preocupes…-susurro el joven acariciando los rizos de la muchacha con ternura.- Será mejor que entremos al camarote esta comenzando a llover.

-De acuerdo vamos.

* * *

Ambos corrieron ágilmente hacia el camarote, ignorando las fuertes olas que azotaban al yate, que ahora parecía un montón de metales endebles en medio de un océano furioso.

El mar estaba blanco a causa de la espuma producida y el viento hacia que las velas amenazaran con romperse.

En el camarote Hermione se hallaba recostada contra una de las butacas de terciopelo negro. La madera color caoba que cubría las paredes del lugar le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Retorció sus manos. Temblaba.

-Draco…hacia unos momentos era un esplendido día de sol… ¿Por qué tan repentinamente se formo esa tormenta?

-A veces suele suceder esto por estas costas, pero no creí que pasara sino hasta la próxima luna nueva…- el rubio tomaba fuertemente el timón manejándolo.- No te preocupes Hermione. No pasa nada. Aunque creo que deberemos parar en una de las islas cercanas, y regresar mañana a la casa. Será una fuerte tormenta. Y no quiero que tengas miedo.

-Draco…

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Enfrentando su fría plata con el calor de su miel.

-Gracias.

El por toda respuesta, _sonrió._

* * *

Aquí les dejo la **continuación del chap** anterior espero mas **_reviews _**en estee :P

**Drajer:** te complacera saber que la mayoria de las lectoras sugieren que vuelvan de adultos a Hogwarts aunque para eso falten solo un par de capitulos. Gracias por tu review!

**Cristy:** Me encanto tu review y me rei mucho en la parte en la que escribiste "menos q se vallan en un yate privado de nuestro querido angel caido...haha" porque yo ya tenia escrita una parte de la continuación del chapter anterior, donde comieza la parte del yate y fue una gran casualidad que lo descubrieras XD

Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo!

**Karyta 34:** muchas gracias por tu review! Si draco Malfoy es un pervertido pero eso todas lo sabemos y es lo que mas nos gusta de el, o me equivoco? Jejeje

**Chocokiss:** Siempre tan divinos y largos tus reviews. Gracias!! Siempre me dan fuerzas e inspiración para continuar. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes mucho aunque es algo cortito. Suerte y sigueme dejando esos reviews tan lindos:P

**Andeli Cullen Malfoy:** Jaja yo tambien tengo ese problema de tar dividida un 50 i 50 pero entre spike de buffy la cazavampiros y draco y digamos que edward queda afuera pero tambien lo quiero. Aii! Estos chicos malos :P jaja Gracias por tu review!:)

Hasta el proximo review

Y gracias a todos los que leen mi fic

**_Anne_**


	19. No, te amo

El joven amarro el yate en el muelle de una de las pequeñas islas que estaban desperdigadas por allí.

La travesía había sido bastante trabajosa, y el rubio secretamente había temido por la seguridad de ambos. Las tormentas en las cercanías de esas islas suelen ser muy fuertes, sobretodo si uno se encuentra navegando. Se forman grandes remolinos debajo del navío y las criaturas submarinas ascienden a la superficie. Sin embargo, en tierra firme solo es una fuerte pero común tormenta.

El muchacho tomo de la mano a la castaña y corrieron rápidamente internándose en un bosque. Esa isla estaba protegida, y por lo tanto no podían aparecerse.

Después de unos cuantos metros se encontraron con una cabaña de madera. En el interior de la misma había una chimenea y al lado de ella una especie de cama de dos plazas en el suelo. En una habitación aparte había una cocina y un baño. Todo estaba amueblado de manera exquisita y refinada.

-Que linda cabaña Draco. ¿Pero… el dueño no se molestara con nosotros por haber irrumpido así? Además no pudimos aparecernos y…- dijo la castaña caminando por el piso de madera del lugar. Las ondas de su cabello estaban completamente mojadas resaltando la palidez de su porcelanico rostro. Su vestido blanco se hallaba adherido a su piel, por la cual resbalaban pequeñas gotas de lluvia y sus labios rojos temblaban levemente.

-No te preocupes Granger. Creo que el dueño debe estar muy complacido de tenerte aquí. Además eres la primera que visita esta cabaña.- dijo cerrando la puerta del lugar y colocando algunos hechizos no verbales.

-La primera y la única.- murmuro la chica acercándose a el.- ¿para que son los hechizos?

-Por la tormenta. A veces suelen ser muy fuertes. Igual no te preocupes que aquí estaremos seguros.- dijo el joven sorprendido de que la muchacha se haya percatado de sus hechizos.

Esta bien… ¿Y para que quieres esta cabaña en medio de un desierto bosque?

¿Para que la querrías tu?- musito guiñándole un ojo enfrentándola.

-Draco… Yo…Hay algo de lo que creo que deberíamos hablar…- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Lo se pero…

-Shh…- puso un dedo sobre los labios del muchacho- Se que tu tienes los mismos recuerdos que yo. Se que te has encontrado conmigo en esos "pensamientos". Se que no son simple imágenes. Se que piensas en ellos tanto como yo. Se que hay algo oculto detrás de todo esto. Sin embargo…

Hermione…- susurro acercando su boca al oído de ella.- No mientas. Ambos sabemos que esos recuerdos son reales y que efectivamente son nuestras memorias.

-Yo…tengo miedo Draco. De lo que veo…de lo que siento.- sus ojos centellaron al encontrarse con los de el.

-No eres la única Hermione no eres la única.- dijo antes de perderse en los labios de la muchacha.

La beso con una pasión jamás antes experimentada por la castaña. Sus hábiles labios recorrían un mapa por el cuerpo de ella. Quemando. Grabándose en cada rincón de su piel. Indelebles.

Las manos pálidas del rubio acariciaban con una lentitud increíble las piernas de la muchacha ahora descubiertas al ser subido su vestido.

Por un segundo se alejo de ella y palpó con su mirada aquel cuerpo, aquella mujer que lo enloquecía. La vio. Bella. Bellísima. Mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y con el deseo impregnado en sus ojos. Y en ese instante. Fugaz como una estrella, lo comprendió. _Era Hermione. Su Hermione._ La abrazo, con fuerza, con desesperación. Como si una parte de el dormida hubiera renacido finalmente, algunas imágenes de ellos juntos asaltaron sus pensamientos. Recuerdos. Todo volvía a su lugar finalmente.

-Hermione…

-No digas nada…- cerro los ojos bajo la caricia del joven sobre su rostro.- solo…solo…- se fundió con su mirada de hielo que tanto calor le infundía en esos momentos.

Y con premura, sin dudas, sin remordimientos, deslizo lentamente sus manos hacia uno de los breteles de su vestido. El rubio la miro sorprendido y llevo su mano hacia la de ella cubriéndola. El vestido cayo al suelo con delicadeza y el rubio se deleito con el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba el destino.

Beso sus labios y descendió hacia su cuello. Ella simplemente sonreía.

La castaña tomo al joven por la camisa y rápidamente saco cada botón de su ojal tapando el piso con aquella prenda blanca. El ardor de sus besos los llevo a la cama que yacía en el medio de la habitación. Sentían el cuerpo del uno contra el otro. Como el calor de ambos se colaba en el alma de la otra persona. La suavidad de la piel de ella. La humedad que la lluvia había dejado cual rocío sobre ellos. Las fuertes manos de el recorriéndola. Sus besos. Las caricias. Los gemidos que poco a poco fueron llenando la habitación.

El rubio se quito su pantalón y se recostó sobre la muchacha, besándola. Ella se dio vuelta y se coloco sobre el. Acariciando cada uno de los músculos del muchacho, mirando como sus ojos poseían ese velo del alquitrán, de deseo.

El llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de ella amenazando con quitar la pequeña prenda blanca de encaje que la cubría. Ella rió, y su melodiosa risa choco contra las paredes de la habitación.

-Me haces cosquillas…

-No debes reírte ahora Granger…

-Sabes que puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera Malfoy…- murmuro ella sobre el odio del rubio.

-¿A si?- dijo sobre los labios de ella.- me parece que te equivocas…-murmuro retirando el sostén de la muchacha.

-Draco…- un leve rubor carmín tiño sus mejillas precipitadamente mientras sus manos cubrían su desnudez.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas por mi culpa…-dijo besando sus hombros trazando un camino de besos hacia el ombligo de ella deteniéndose de vez en cuando.- Eres hermosa…simplemente hermosa Hermione…

La joven llevo sus labios a los de el y lo beso fogosamente. Con lentitud removió los boxers negros del muchacho, torturándolo. Llevo sus manos a su cuerpo y lo acaricio con dulzura, saboreando ese momento por el que tanto secretamente había esperado.

El rubio retiro lentamente la ropa interior de la muchacha. La ultima prenda que impedía que sus pieles se fundieran totalmente. Tendió la fortaleza de su cuerpo con la aparente fragilidad de ella y en ese momento nada le sabio mas perfecto, mas hermoso, mas irreal.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la tormenta afuera azotaba a la cabaña e inundaba el bosque. Pero para ellos, el mundo ya no existía, la gente ya no existía. Solo existían ellos dos, _amándose._

-Draco…te necesito…-dijo jadeando la castaña.

-Todavía no princesa…- una de sus manos se hallaba enredada en el cabello salvaje de la muchacha. Hacia tanto tiempo que el había soñado con ese momento, quería disfrutar y alargar los escasos minutos convertidos en horas que iba a poder pasar con aquella mujer, con aquella piel particular. Porque el sabia lo que vendría después, lo que sucedería, por mas que una parte de su alma se odiara por ello. Y sabía que no era el único que iba a comportarse como una simple marioneta.

-Dra…co…- musito entrecortadamente la castaña cuando el joven se introdujo en ella. Sentía como sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente unidos. Encajando. Sentía como oleadas de placer recorrían hasta los sitios más recónditos de su cuerpo. Pero en aquellas singulares sensaciones había algo mas oculto.

-Her…mio…ne…- dijo el joven dejándose caer sobre ella y aspirando el perfume de su cabello.- Te amo…- la castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo estrecho con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo haciendo que su perfume mentolado nublara su mente.

El rubio se acostó a su lado y ella coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho, permitiendo que la respiración del muchacho rozara su frente mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba con su cabello.

Suspiro, feliz. Como nunca antes recordaba había estarlo. O mejor dicho como hacia exactamente 5 años no recordaba estarlo.

* * *

Ya había amanecido pero el sol permanecía oculto detrás de las densas nubes plateadas. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, como esperando despertar de un dulce sueño, pero la mano calida sobre su cintura la trajo de vuelta a esa onírica realidad. Estiro su cuerpo con suavidad y removió su cabeza contra la almohada. Por fin una gran parte de los recuerdos les habían sido develados. Era increíble que hubiera pasado tantos años sin saber que había compartido ese oscuro y a la vez perfecto pasado con el rubio. Sin embargo todavía había muchas preguntas que vagaban por su mente y que no estaba segura de querer responder.

El muchacho a su lado suspiro dándose vuelta. Ella sonrió con ternura. Acaricio lentamente la curva de su espalda sintiendo como incluso en su cuerpo se hallaba el perfume del joven impregnado. De repente una mano apreso la suya con violencia.

-Tsk…tsk… ¿Qué crees que hacías Granger?- inquirió el joven colocándose encima de ella y sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Yo?...- susurro inocentemente.- yo no estaba haciendo nada Malfoy…

-A mi me parece que si y déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto tocar a las personas mientras duermen hubieras esperado a que me despertara totalmente…- susurro sobre los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha.

-Cállate.

-No me di…- la castaña apreso los labios del rubio con los suyos. Besándolo apasionadamente. El rubio le respondió de igual manera sumiéndola en el placer mas infinito y sublime.

-Dra…co…basta…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos ante el exquisito toque del rubio sobre su cálida piel.

-¿Quieres que me detenga Hermione?- dijo contra el cuello de ella aspirando su perfume.

-No…pero…- el sello su boca con la suya, y luego con ternura la abrazo.

-Draco ¿Qué sucede?- murmuro ella. Le devolvió aquel contacto plagado de sentimientos contradictorios y su semblante se ensombreció cuando observo aquellos ojos de plata en los que parecía librarse una cruel tormenta.

-Nada… ya regreso…- el rubio abandono la habitación dejándola sola sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué aquel abrazo le había sabido a… despedida? Sus ojos centellaron fugazmente.

"_La función ha comenzado"- se dijo a si misma con amargura._

Camino lentamente por la habitación recuperando sus prendas. Luego se cubrió con la camisa blanca del joven.

Despacio, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña grabándose en su memoria cada resquicio de ese lugar. Cuando llego a la puerta de roble se detuvo, cerro los ojos y los abrió rápidamente. Coloco su mano en la manija de la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo el tomándola fuertemente por la muñeca haciéndola voltearse. Sus rostros se hallaban a pocos centímetros.

-Me voy.- dijo con soberbia altiva. El la beso furiosamente y luego se separo de ella con frialdad.

Toma esto así podrás aparecerte.- coloco un pequeño dispositivo plateado en su mano pequeña. Ella lo tomo y dándose media vuelta abrió con ligereza la puerta.

-Creo que deberías saber algo antes de irte.- murmuro encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sin voltearse a verlo.

-No quiero que pienses cosas equivocadas querida ni te creas algo que no es. Así que permíteme aclararte algo. Solo fuiste un juego Granger. _Una más._ Y ahora que ya te has convertido en otra de las que frecuenta mi cama, una muy buena por cierto, veo que lo de sabelotodo se te aplica muy bien….-dijo venenosamente votando el humo de su cigarro.- Creo que ya es hora de que terminemos con este histeriqueo porque como siempre ya conseguí lo que quería. No creí que fueras tan fácil Sangre…

-Ya basta. Es suficiente.- encontró su mirada con la de el. Y el joven se asusto al contemplar tanta oscuridad y vacío en esos ojos que siempre conservaban una pureza y una calidez únicas. Ahora estaban cubiertos por un halo de tristeza infinita. Ella se volteo nuevamente y dándole la espalda musito.- Yo también te amo Draco.

La muchacha cerró la puerta de la cabaña con lentitud y del otro lado coloco su cabeza contra la madera contemplando el firmamento. Gris. Odiaba los matices. Odiaba las medias tintas. Odiaba sus ojos. Lo odiaba a el. Y por eso lo amaba con igual intensidad. Suspiro. Debía seguir. Por el. Por ella. Apretó el aparato plateado y desapareció.

-¡Hermione!- grito el joven con desesperación saliendo a la entrada de la cabaña. Ella ya no estaba allí. Golpeo con furia la pared. Suspiro, resignado. Sabía que aquello era lo mejor. Dio una ultima calada a su cigarrillo y arrojándolo susurro, _Por ella._

* * *

Hola!

**Primero quiero saludar en el dia de la fecha especialmente a**_**KARYTA34 **_**que hoy cumple años! Feliz cumpleaños para ella!! :D**

Por otro lado Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Que bueno que les haya gustado el chap!

Esta semana tuve un poco mas de tiempo e inspiración asi que aquí les dejo una nueva actualizacion.

Este chap es muy importante principalmente por el "encuentro" entre draco y Hermione :P aparte de que hara que la historia tenga un giro especial.

A las que quieren ver a estos dos personajes en hogwarts tendrán que esperar un poco pero próximamente ya estaran.

No se si la proxima actualizacion sera muy pronto pero espero que me manden muchos reviews:P

**Chocokiss:** gracias por tu review! Siempre me gustan mucho. Si nuestro platinado verdaderamente es un romántico aunque tiene ese lado de chico malo también aii es tan perfecto.

En este capitulo encontraras un poco mas de "pasión" espero que te guste. Suerte!

**Karyta34**: feliz cumpleañoss! Aquí tienes un chap de regalo de cumpleaños. Ya te envie el regalo que pedistes espero que no tenga problema en la aduana y alguna empleada de alli lo secuestre por ser tan lindo:P Ojala pases un hermoso día hoy!

**UsagiPotter:** creo que es la primera vez que dejas review. Muchas gracias por hacerlo! Espero que te haya gustado este chap! Saludos

**Drajer:** si tu suspirabas al imaginártelo sin camisa pensa como estaba yo que escribí eso jaja. Si fuera por mi haria que draco viviera sin camisa es que es tan lindo (L) pero tendría mucha envidia de Hermione que lo vería siempre jaja. Espero que te guste este capitulo que también es bastante "picantito". Saludos.

**Andeli Malfoy Cullen**: muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado.

**Cristy: **Me gusto tu propaganda del proximo capitulo de A traves del olvido jejeje y espero qte este capitulo tambien te guste mucho. Suerte!

**Jackie river plate:** tengo amor por la escritura pero me gusta muchisimo que me dejen reviews :P espero que te guste este chap!

**black phoenix:** aqui tienes un poco de accion de pareja. Proximamente accion como espias. Que bueno que quieras ese tipo de accion pense qe a nadie le gustaba porque es muy dificil de describir esas escenas :P Muchas gracias por tu review! Aunque espero que no dijeras en serio lo que draco es tu novio porque el ES MIOO todo MIO aunque si me dejas mas reviews puede ser que te lo preste un ratito jejeje


	20. Atracción Fatal

-Hermione…Hermione…¡Hermione

-Hermione…Hermione…¡Hermione! Detengan la simulación.

Un par de puertas metálicas se abrieron automáticamente dejando pasar a una mujer que haciendo resonar fuertemente sus tacones se acerco a una muchacha que se hallaba en el medio de la habitación mirando ofuscada hacia su alrededor.

-¿Qué demonios sucede Janine?- exclamo la castaña limpiando algunas gotas de sangre de sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

-Primero a mi no me hablas en ese tono. Y segundo llevas mas de dos horas entrenando sin contar que tu turno ya termino y que puedes irte a casa. Sabes que el cuarto de simulación y sobretodo en el nivel en el que lo estas usando solo debe usarse aproximadamente…

-Unos 45 minutos…si Janine lo se lo se…- exclamo Hermione caminando hacia el exterior.

-No te iras así como así. Llevas meses evadiéndome. Estoy harta. Harta. De tu actitud de niña malcriada caprichosa y autosuficiente. Lo hemos discutido millones de veces desde que llegaste de ese maldito viaje…Y nunca una respuesta…

-Son cosas que pasan Janine…-murmuro Hermione entrando a los vestidores.

-No Hermione tu haces que las cosas estén así de acuerdo…

-Puedes irte. No eres mi madre ni nadie que pueda decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer…-la morena levanto su mano y la arrojo con fuerza a centímetros de la cara de Hermione. Un profundo silencio inundo el lugar.

-Yo… ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Últimamente vives entrenando y cumpliendo mas misiones de las que deberías aceptar. Se que el jefe me regañara por esto, pero no puedes seguir así. No es bueno. No es normal. Esta no eres tú.

-¿Quién soy entonces?- indico la muchacha con sarcasmo ladeando la cabeza.

-Ves. A eso me refiero. Antes no contestabas con sarcasmo ni tenias ese velo oscuro cubriendo tus ojos. Yo…estoy preocupada. Todos los estamos. Hace 6 semanas que llegaste de ese condenado viaje. Desde allí que has cambiado y en demasía. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que quiero lo mejor para ti pero si sigues con esta actitud no conseguirás nada Hermione. Tus amigos también están preocupados. ¿ellos tampoco te importan?

-Yo…-los ojos de la castaña resplandecieron.- La gente cambia Janine. Acéptalo.

-La gente puede que si. Pero tu no Hermione. En el fondo sigues siendo la misma niñita que aun llora en las noches después de sus misiones porque esta cansada de matar, la misma joven sonriente y feliz, la misma que me impulso a seguir en los momentos mas difíciles…

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado y lo sabes.- inquirió colocándose su abrigo y alejándose dándole la espalda a Janine.

-Lo se. Pero necesito saber algo. Acaso tu estas así…por… por…-dijo entrecortadamente la morena-por m….

-Por el.- susurro de manera tajante. No soportaría escuchar ese nombre.

Janine cerró suavemente los ojos y suspiro. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de cual había sido la causa de que Hermione se comportara de esa manera, pero que ella lo confesara era algo muy diferente. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Solo esperar que todo lentamente volviera a su lugar.

* * *

La castaña cerró con brusquedad la puerta de su departamento. Y se dejo caer lentamente del otro lado. Suspiro. Su mundo seguía cayéndose a pedazos_. ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuando?_ Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su perfume.

Se desesperezo con suavidad y se levanto dirigiéndose a uno de los grandes ventanales. Acaricio el frío cristal observando como todas las luces de la ciudad jugaban en el firmamento nocturno.

Se había mudado a ese departamento unos meses después del dichoso viaje. Estaba en el último piso de un reconocido rascacielos, amueblado de manera exquisita en un estilo moderno completamente equilibrado.

Lo que mas le gustaba era la vista impactante que se divisaba a través de la gran cantidad de vitrales que cubrían ese espacio. Era como si la inmensidad de la ciudad se filtrara en aquella pequeña habitación.

Caminó con lentitud al baño y se dispuso a tomar un largo baño. Sentir como la calidez del agua embriagaba su cuerpo era algo realmente reconfortante. Hundió su cabeza bajo el agua sintiendo como sus cabellos se enredaban en sus brazos, pensando.

¿Por qué seguía comportándose como una muerta en vida? Tenía que reconocer que su eficiencia en el trabajo había incrementado notoriamente. Pero era la única cosa para la que vivía. Sabía que lo necesitaba. _Más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer._ Se declaraba culpable de desear su calor más que la paz y de añorar recorrer ese varonil cuerpo con sus manos una vez más. Sin embargo, todavía poseía el resabio de sus palabras anudadas a su boca. _Aunque hayan sido una mentira._ ¿Y si el no mentía? Y si ella como muchas veces en su pasado solo había sido un juego más. No. _Yo sé que esta vez es diferente. Tiene que serlo._

Se levanto con brusquedad de la bañera. Peino un poco su cabello y después de anudarse una toalla blanca al pecho y colocarse un poco de su perfume salio del baño.

La recibió una ventolina suave que recorrió con lascivia su piel. Ella, sorprendida con aquel contacto dado que había dejado todas las ventanas cerradas, se dispuso a encontrar de donde había provenido.

Uno de los vitrales de la sala de estar se encontraba algo entreabierto. Sonrió. Por un momento la había asaltado el miedo de que capaz alguien hubiera ingresado.

Podía ver su reflejo en los vidrios cristalinos gracias a la noche. Contemplo su curvilíneo cuerpo y deslizo una mano por su cabello desordenándolo un poco. De repente divisó algo que la dejo atónita. Una figura resplandecía desde el otro lado del cristal. En un momento creyó que sus ojos la habían traicionado cuando un destello platino se coló por sus pupilas. Asustada abrió de un golpe la ventana.

Escudriño con sus ojos a aquel extraño ser oscuro. Él solo la contemplaba desde el reparo de las sombras, adueñándose de aquel cuerpo de mujer con la mirada.

Ella cubrió su pecho con sus manos y cuando entreabrió sus labios para decir algo, se vio aplacada por la fuerza de aquel ángel caído.

El la tomo con fiereza y se adoso a su cuerpo. Enterró sus manos en los brazos de los joven y se dedico a recorrer con frenesí aquella boca que le enloquecía.

Su instinto reconoció aquel perfume mentolado e hizo que se aferrara con más fuerza a ese cuerpo, dejándose llevar una vez más. Aunque supiera que no estaba bien. Aunque el la matara por dentro.

Hacía años que no actualizaba. Les dejo este pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo y prometo que cuando tenga algo más de tiempo actualizare, aunque lamento si las decepciono al decir que eso no será pronto porque me voy de viaje.

Espero que esten todas muy bien gracias por leer mi fic y por los reviews del capítulo anterior, en el próximo chapter los contesto.

Suerte y Saludos a todas

)


	21. The end is not near is here

_Su instinto reconoció aquel perfume mentolado e hizo que se aferrara con más fuerza a ese cuerpo, dejándose llevar una vez más. Aunque supiera que no estaba bien. Aunque el la matara por dentro._

Hacía demasiado tiempo que deseaba sentir la sublime sensación de su respiración rasgando su cuello y su boca envenenándose con aquellos labios fríos.

La desesperación, las ganas de saberse, la vehemencia con la que se besaban, como si quisieran beberse el alma del otro, llevarse un puñado de su presencia para recordarlo hasta el próximo encuentro clandestino.

Esa noche lo maldijo por cada vez que gritó su nombre y deseó tener el valor suficiente para atarlo a su cama y para no dejarlo ir nunca más. Las cosas entre ellos eran sencillamente imposibles. Formaban partes de alianzas distintas. No podían seguir con ese amor que no los llevaba ni a la esquina.

-Hermione…- la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos.- lo siento.

-Dime Draco ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por haberme dejado sola por 6 meses? ¿Por haberme dicho que era sólo una puta más? ¿Por no dejarme seguir en paz? ¿Por aparecer hoy en mi ventana para así arruinar todos mis planes de superación personal? ¿Por no…?- sus labios la capturaron de una forma que únicamente él podía ejecutar con tanta delicadeza.

-Cállate. No podemos seguir ignorando esto. Y lo sabes.- se alejo de ella dejándola con la toalla y el corazón descolocado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?- murmuró apoyándose contra la barandilla.

-Matarte. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-No puedo.

-Yo tampoco Hermione. Yo tampoco.- la miró con la lujuria bebiendo de su mirada- Vamos. Entra. Hace frío y vas a enfermarte…

-Yo… estoy bien…

-Granger no dudo de tu estado anímico, sólo estoy sugiriendo que entres al departamento por tu propia seguridad…

-Malfoy no eres nadie, NADIE, para decirme que hacer o que no.

-Acércate.

¿Qué sucede?- la joven camino dos pasos hasta enfrentarse con la mirada grisácea del muchacho.

-Abrázame despacio, no grites, no hagas nada extraño…- susurró contra su oído, esperando que la castaña entendiera el mensaje. Ella se revolvió el cabello y contoneándose deslizo sus manos por su espalda.

-Sígueme el juego. – la joven subió sus manos por el torso del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo con impaciencia llevándolo a empujones hacia el interior del departamento. Lo arrojo contra uno de los sillones de espalda al ventanal y se coloco encima de él. Comenzó a deslizar sus labios contra el cuello del joven y a la vez estiro una mano para que todas las ventanas del lugar se cerraran y oscurecieran.

-Listo.- rápidamente salió de encima de él y se acomodó la toalla.- iré a cambiarme puedes servirte algo- dijo señalando una mesa llena de whiskys y licores.

-No es necesario Granger…Tienes que terminar con lo que has empezado ¿no te parece?

-Termínalo tu solo.

La joven suspiró. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se puso un camisón de seda blanca y una bata haciendo juego, y salió a encontrarse con el joven. Él se hallaba de pie fumando un cigarrillo y volcando un poco de whisky en un vaso.

-No se puede fumar aquí. – dijo quitándoselo de la mano y dándole una pitada.

-Si querías uno, sólo tenías que pedirlo Granger. – Murmuró sacando otro cigarro del interior de su saco.- ¿Te molesta si me pongo más cómodo?

-Adelante.- se sentó en el mismo lugar donde hacía segundos Draco había estado y se quedo contemplando con avidez como se quitaba el sobretodo negro para dejar paso a una camisa de seda negra perfectamente desabrochada.

-¿Disfrutas del espectáculo?

-No tanto como tu- inquirió la muchacha ante la mirada descarada de su acompañante a sus piernas.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué fue todo el teatrito de allí afuera?

-A mí no me pareció que estuvieras actuando Granger…- musitó acercándose a su oído.- aunque si eso es actuar para ti, creo que podrías seguir haciéndolo… repito que debemos terminar con lo que empezamos…-deslizo con suavidad una de sus manos ascendiendo por las curvas de la castaña, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía ante el contacto.

-Mal…foy…

-Sabes que deseas esto tanto como yo…- susurró con los labios bajando por su níveo cuello.

-Detente.- la joven tomo su mentón con una mano y lo coloco a la altura de sus ojos. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede Draco?

-Voy a matarte.

-Hazlo. – la joven dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, se bebió de un trago su vaso de whiskey de fuego y se reclinó en el sillón, dejando todos sus atributos a la vista.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije Granger?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces que haces allí incitándome a que estrenes ese hermoso sofá blanco conmigo cuando deberías estar preocupada por tu vida?

-Créeme deje de preocuparme por ella hace rato.- suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Dios. Me desesperas Granger. Todo lo que hice allá afuera fue para protegerte. Si en todo este tiempo no te vi o no me contacte contigo fue por esa misma razón. Sabes que nuestras cabezas tienen precio desde hace rato y que no hemos podido cumplir con esta misión porque ciertas cosas se han interpuesto en nuestro camino. Sabes que te recuerdo Granger a ti y a todas las cosas que hicimos en hogwarts, y que intento no pensar en ello porque me enferma pensar que desperdiciamos tantos años de nuestra vida y el haber tomado una decisión tan terminante y sin sentido…

-¿Terminaste Draco?

-Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?- la tomo con fuerza por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla.- No lo entiendes. Todavía no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿QUE? – la joven se levantó con rapidez del sillón y gritaba furibunda caminando a lo largo del salón-Vienes como si nada a mi casa a perturbar nuevamente el orden de mi vida, a amenazarme, a someterme a tus deseos. Cuando para ti sólo soy una perra con la que coges. Una más. Me dijiste que me amabas cuando hacíamos el amor y después de tu discursito desapareces. Dejándome sola. Pudiste haberme llamado o te podrías haber aparecido o…

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?¿Realmente eso es lo que piensas?- musito el muchacho fuera de sí.

-Yo…-pero la castaña no pudo seguir replicando, porque el joven la tomo tempestivamente por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y a sus labios. En ese beso Hermione vio como todos sus planteos y sus dudas se veían alterados.- Draco…

Si te digo que la única salida es que vengas conmigo y que confíes en mí Hermione. ¿Lo harías?- El rubio sintió como el corazón se le encogía y como su futuro y su felicidad dependían de las palabras de la castaña. Miro sus labios, rojos, deliciosos. Sus ojos. Y supo que no quería besar otros labios ni mirar otros ojos. Que la necesitaba y amaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Y que en ese momento hubiera dado todo porque ella contestara lo que diría a continuación.

-Siempre.

La joven lo abrazo con fuerza y cerrando los ojos se abandono a su suerte. No importaba lo que sucediese. Ella confiaba en Draco y sabía que él iba a encontrar una manera de salvarla. _De salvarlos._

**Fin.**

GRACIAS! A todos los que leen este fic y dejan review.

Son sus reviews los que me impulsan a continuar con esta historia.

_**Yo empecé esta historia hace ya bastante tiempo, un poco antes de recibir mi primer beso, y la termino un poco después con otro par de primeras veces encima.**_

_**A medida que los capítulos se iban subiendo muchas cosas diferentes sucedían en mi vida. Convertí a Draco en muchos hombres diferentes con los que he estado. Puse diálogos que alguna vez existieron en mi vida, caricias armadas que un día me dieron, besos robados, puñaladas, mentiras, actitudes, gestos, miradas. Éste Draco simboliza todos aquellos que robaron una partecita de mí y a los que ahora he dejado en el olvido.**_

_**¿Saben? Nunca me gustaron los fics de parejas tales como Hermione y Ron o Hermione y Harry, eran muy cliché. Demasiado buenos, asquerosamente perfectos. Y tienen razón algunas autoras cuando a Draco lo tachan de malo, de perverso, transformándolo en el protagonista de un amor que no llega ni a la esquina. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ellas. ¿Pero qué hacer si los personajes benignos no nos atraen y el malo de a la vuelta no para de enredarnos con sus mentiras?**_

_**Todavía no sé a quien elegir. Ustedes queridas lectoras… ¿si lo saben?**_

Hasta Siempre.

Anne


	22. ADELANTO CICATRICES

5.32 a.m. Ya era hora de levantarse. Apagó el despertador y llevo sus pasos al baño. Después de una ducha rápida, un poco de crema para peinar y algo de rubor y lápiz labial, fue a la cocina. Su café como siempre la esperaba. Le dedicó unos 5 minutos, antes de cubrirse con una túnica ceñida azul marino y salir.

Hacía frío, y no le importaba_. El frío la hacía sentir viva_. Por eso iba caminando al ministerio, en vez de aparecerse o usar la red flu. Este era su quinto año trabajando allí, obviamente era auror, y trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, aunque su trabajo no era igual al de Harry o al de Ron, ella en vez de ir a buscar a los criminales por los sitios más recónditos de la tierra, los analizaba y desentrañaba los misterios ocultos en estos hombres y mujeres corruptos.

Hermione era buena en su trabajo, incluso podría decirse que era la mejor. Estaba a cargo del departamento de Psicología y Psicopatología criminalística nível 2 y se rumoreaba que pronto sería ascendida al primer nível. Y era lógico. Una hermosa mujer, sumamente inteligente y además experta en las artes oscuras, no podía ser una simple psicóloga auror. No obstante, había algo inusual en Hermione, una habilidad increíble para leer a las personas e incluso en algunos casos obligarlas a decir lo que se negaban a confesar. Si a todo esto le agregamos el hecho del fallecimiento de sus padres a temprana edad y su filosofía de vida que ubica lo profesional en la cima de su pirámide entenderemos como esta chica de sólo 25 años había llegado tan lejos.

Hermione llegó al ministerio y mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos un memorandum volador cayó sobre su hombro.

"El jefe solicita verla Señorita Granger. Vaya a su despacho inmediatamente"

Giró sobre si misma y se dirigió a la tercer puerta contando desde la derecha.

-Señor Vandervilt, ¿me llamó?

-Si señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted de algo realmente importante- el hombre sentado detrás de un fino escritorio de roble la miró, lucía preocupado- ha llegado un nuevo criminal y necesitamos que usted nos ayude, todos los especialistas que hasta ahora se han encontrado con él, no han podido sacarle nada. Maneja a la perfección la dialéctica y miente como el mismo diablo Granger, no presenta sentimientos de culpa, ni de afectividad hacia nada o nadie, no tiene ni alucinaciones ni manifestaciones psicóticas, y posee un alto poder de manipulación

-Pero Señor Vandervilt, según estas afirmaciones podríamos estar hablando de un perverso, nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta otros casos que hemos tenido…

-Lo sé, pero todos los especialistas que lo han entrevistado han terminado en el sector 7…

Hermione empalideció, al sector 7 iban los aurores que necesitaban recuperarse después de algún interrogatorio por haber sufrido alguna alteración en su psiquis y en su aura mágica. En toda la historia del ministerio sólo 6 personas habían estado allí, y eran los mismos 6 que habían interrogado a Lord Voldemort.

-Es algo grave entonces Señor, lo que no entiendo es porque me llama a mí, cuando soy una simple especialista de nível 2…

-Seré honesto con usted Señorita Granger – el hombre se inclino sobre su silla- este hombre que tenemos aquí no es precisamente un criminal, no ha matado a nadie según tenemos entendido, aunque déjeme decirle que pienso lo contrario, porque dudo mucho que alguien que tenga la marca tenebrosa marcada en su antebrazo este libre de sangre. El problema aquí es que es una persona reconocida, proviene de uno de los linajes mágicos más conocidos de Inglaterra y el maldito se encargo bien de limpiarse las manos, lo tenemos acá únicamente por su pasado como ex mortífago y como en estos días estamos reabriendo muchas causas para aclarar algunos temas le mandamos esa excusa para que se presente…

-Señor esto implica que este hombre esta libre.

Es un hombre libre, es por eso que esta en todo su derecho de declinar esta proposición de trabajo, es muy peligroso, no sabemos si puede llegar a hacerle algo, tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias, pero quiero ser franco con usted Señorita Granger, no me gustaría ser aquel que la lleve al matadero…¿Quiere que le de unos días para que piense…?

- No será necesario Señor Vanderbilt. Me encantan los desafíos, hemos tenido otros casos complicados en el pasado. _Este hombre es uno más. No será diferente al resto. Confié en mí._

Será muy bien recompensada Señorita Granger.- se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta -Ahora sígame el sujeto esta abajo haciendo unas pruebas de rutina, puede empezar hoy mismo si quiere.

-Desde luego. – le dedicó una de sus más frías sonrisas y caminó detrás de él. Un nuevo reto. Realmente le gustaba su trabajo. En especial los casos difíciles y contradictorios, esos que nadie podía resolver.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor. Piso número 27. Varios empleados miraban a la castaña y al funcionario, extrañados. Se sabía que el hombre no realizaba visitas a ese piso, y por otro lado la mujer no tenía el cargo suficiente para estar allí.

Ese piso parecía más una prisión que un lugar ministerial, pasillos oscuros con múltiples puertas que encerraban ex mortifagos principalmente, pero también violadores, asesinos, encantadores de muggles, hipnóticos, entre otros. Los cuartos albergaban a los que se encontraban prisioneros en proceso de rehabilitación. No obstante a donde ellos se dirigían era un lugar completamente diferente. Si bien se mantenían los colores oscuros, la habitación de interrogatorios era muy lujosa. Muebles de madera tallada antiguos, cortinados de terciopelo negro cubriendo un par de ventanales que daban a un hermoso lago, arañas de cristales, y una pequeña biblioteca de contenido diverso.

El elevador se detuvo bruscamente.

-Llegamos Señorita Granger. Por favor tenga cuidado, aquí tiene una copia del expediente. El lugar de las entrevistas como sabe esta cerrado completamente y sólo ustedes dos se encontrarán allí, quitamos a los guardas y los dispositivos de cámara Gesell para que el sujeto no desconfié de nosotros. Tome. –le extendió una pequeña bolita plateada.- guárdela. Si se presenta algún problema explótela, protegerá únicamente su aura mágica y por lo tanto a usted. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias Señor Vandervilt. Le repito que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Confío en sus habilidades Señorita Granger.

* * *

Hermione respiró profundamente. Se acomodó la ropa. Y abrió la puerta con serenidad.

-Miggs puedes retirarte, yo estoy a cargo ahora….- indico la castaña mientras miraba con atención el expediente.

-Pero Señorita…- inquirió el hombre – usted no puede estar aquí…

-Claro que sí ahora retírese de una buena vez…- la castaña le dedico una mirada de soslayo al hombre que se encontraba junto a la ventana, alto, de complexión atlética pero muy delgada, cabello rubio, la posición en la que estaba parado, juraría que era…

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, _Hermione. _– dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras una conmocionada castaña dejaba caer todos los papeles que antes ocupaban un lugar en sus manos.

Señor Malfoy, soy Hermione Granger y voy a ser la que realice las entrevistas con usted para determinar….

-Jajaja- esa risa fría, de mentira, todavía hacia mella en aquella mujer indestructible- entiendo que mi presencia te ponga nerviosa pero es ¿para tanto Granger? – se sentó en una de las sillas colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa- Y el papelito de "no te conozco ni se quien sos" no te queda para nada bien. Ambos sabemos lo intimamente que nos conocemos Granger…

-Este es un asunto profesional Malfoy. Llegó hago mi trabajo tu contestas mis preguntas y si dios quiere el próximo mes estarás encerrado en Azcaban, y todo será gracias a mí. – le sonrió- una cosa más tus comentarios mordaces y estúpidos ya no funcionan. Entiendo que no puedas olvidar el hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo, pero no tenemos 17 años, crecé.

-Ah bueno ¿Qué paso Granger? Te dejo sola por un par de años y me vienes con contestaciones como esas. – encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró suavemente- vos y yo sabemos que tu papelito de superada, es sólo eso, un papelito.

Buscame Malfoy, bucame. No me vas a encontrar- la muchacha abrió una de sus carpetas- Bien comencemos ¿si?- sugirió con falsa dulzura- Ya te han hecho varias pruebas de rutina y en todas ellas has tenido resultados normales, que no muestran ningún indicio de que seas un asesino. Pero como sabemos las pruebas se equivocan.- lo miró a los ojos- Empecemos por el principio Malfoy… tu familia tu entorno…

-Vamos, qué quieres que te diga que no sepas. ¿O me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de esa historia triste del padre atormentado por la guerra que golpeaba a su esposa y obligaba a su hijo a seguir sus pasos?

Todo los conocimientos que tengo acerca de tu persona, son irrelevantes, corresponden a otro tiempo y lugar. Ahora soy una funcionaria del ministerio. ¿Puedes acatarte a responder mis preguntas o no?

Tranquila Granger. Por supuesto. Como ya te dije mi padre desde que tengo memoria siguió los pasos del señor oscuro, y esto hacía que fuera un poco diferente a los otros padres, o al menos a los de las otras casas de Hogwarts. Si, es cierto que golpeaba a mi madre, cuando de noche se levantaba atemorizado por esas pesadillas errantes y muchas veces me golpeo a mi o me culpo por sus debilidades.- apagó el cigarrillo observando como la joven casi ni le prestaba atención.- Si no quieres escucharme Granger puedes decirlo…

-Te estoy escuchando Malfoy, o necesitas que tenga mis ojos encima tuyo para que así creas que te escucho.

Me gustaría que tengas otra cosa encima de mí en realidad, pero por ahora me conformo con tus ojos. – se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la castaña por detrás- tu sabes que vas a caer.- musitó sobre su oído acariciando la nuca de la joven con su aliento.- otra vez. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. No importa que ahora puedas sostenerme la mirada o contestarme de esa manera. Ni siquiera importa lo fría que esta tu piel ahora.- susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cuello de la chica deslizándola hasta el principio de su escote. Vas a caer, Granger.- la joven se removió de su asiento.

-No me hagas reír Malfoy.- la muchacha corrió su silla y se levanto, encontrándose frente a frente con el rubio.- acá la única persona que cae, eres tú.- dijo cerca de la boca del rubio- cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me tocas…- acarició el rostro del joven, delineo sus labios con un dedo, para luego agarrarse del cabello rubio de su nuca.- cada vez que vuelves Malfoy, caes.

Puede ser _Hermione,_ pero al menos yo tengo control sobre mi mismo.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? – dijo recogiendo la carpeta de la mesa y mirándolo indignada.

Por toda respuesta el joven sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

Queridas lectoras: Aca tengo un nuevo fic que espero que les guste y mucho. Va a ser mucho mejor que "A traves del olvido" y la relación entre ambos personajes va a ser mucho más complicada y apasionada. El fic contará con flashbacks y recuerdos de ellos en su epoca de Hogwarts para que entiendan varios de los diálogos que tienen en el presente, y con muchos otros elementos inesperados.

Un saludo a todas. (por favor dejen algun review :P son muy importantes para ver como sigo con la historia y si les gusto o no)

Anne Rose Malfoy


End file.
